Chaos of Life
by CaptainBrieOnToast
Summary: Yoongi doesn't do things he doesn't like to do. He doesn't talk to people he doesn't like. He doesn't go to class if he doesn't want to. He doesn't even bother to look at those he doesn't think deserves his attention. So, Jimin can't help but wonder what on Earth he did to deserve this strange boys attention. (BTS Yoonmin University Fic)
1. Chapter 1

" _A smile puts you on the right track. A smile makes the world a beautiful place. When you lose your smile, you lose your way in the chaos of life."  
_ ― _Roy T. Bennett, The Light in the Heart_

When Park Jimin first heard about Min Yoongi he genuinely believed him to be some upperclassman myth created as an odd joke. He was at orientation the first time anyone mentioned him. He had been scanning over his class schedule once again since he had nothing better to do when someone leaned over and sucked in a unnecessarily sharp breath. The boy seemed to be slightly taller then him, with bronzed skin, bright inquisitive eyes, and dark hair that needed to be trimmed because it kept falling in his eyes. Jimin squinted at his name tag, glad to find the boys handwriting was legible enough to make out a name. _Jonghyun_.

"Dude, you must be super smart," he murmured. "You're in all upper-level classes."

" _Upper level_ ," a girl beside him hissed. She was pretty with skin paler compared to that of Jonghyun's. Her hair was curly, and a little messy but it framed her face well. Her hair was orange like fire. Kim Goeun. She had beautiful handwritten. Very neat, and small. "You aren't in Economics are you?"

Jimin looked down at his schedule and scrunched his nose.

"Yeah, I am why?" He asked softly confused by the partially horrified look on Goeun's face.

"I've heard Min Yoongi is going to be taking Economics this year. I switched out," she replied earnestly. A good chunk of the freshmen in the class sucked in a breath, turning to look at them in surprise.

" _Min Yoongi is in Economics this year?!"_

" _Oh god, you don't think that he'll be in my class do you?"_

"Who's Min Yoongi?" Jimin asked. He suddenly felt like he had missed a very important part of his initial orientation. He had only been a few minutes late, but the fact that he didn't know anything about this Min Yoongi character seemed to be almost social suicide. Not even his friends who went here had mentioned him.

"How have you _not_ heard of him?" The girl asked him. "He's a Junior this year but he's like a super genius."

"Then why is everyone scared of him?" Jimin asked, nervously glancing around the room.

"Because he has the ability to utterly ruin your life," she explained. Her hand landed on his shoulder, a touch that he noted wasn't welcome in any way. "It's been said that with a single word he can make you a social outcast."

"I heard that he killed someone one time, just by looking at them," Jonghyun added. He was leaning so far over the table that Jimin was a little worried he would fall forward onto him.

"That's not even possible," Jimin scoffed.

"Either way," the girl said, shrugging off Jimin's disbelief. "He's scary, even seniors are afraid of him."

Jimin thought that was the last he would hear this half-baked rumor but it wasn't long until he heard about the guy again. This time, it was his friends talking about him.

"Hey, have you guys heard of that Min Yoongi guy?" Jeongguk was asking. He was the youngest of their friend group, so young he hadn't even graduated highschool yet. At the moment his hair was tawny brown, and _messy_ as it could be. He looked like he had rolled out of bed with that hairstyle and it was likely that he had. Along with being the youngest he was the most immature of all of them and it was pretty common to find a dumb look on his face. His lips were formed into a sort of dumb looking circle, that made Namjoon chuckle. He even went as far as to pat Jeongguk's head.

"Don't worry about Min Yoongi coming after you," Namjoon assured him softly. Jimin looked up at him, somewhat stunned. Kim Namjoon wasn't the type of person to fall for rumors. In fact, he liked to point out flaws in a story. The fact that he was promoting such a rumor wasn't like him.

Namjoon was tallest of all the boys that Jimin was close to, and the only one that matched his height was their new roommate Seokjin. At the moment, Namjoon's hair was a cotton candy pink, and was styled pretty well despite the way that some of the strands fell in his face. Most people didn't find him very handsome. (Then again most people found Jeongguk to be the most attractive of them all and his facial expression right now was _not_ reflecting that.) He had a distinctive long face about him though.

"How do you know for sure?" Jeongguk asked nervously, his eyebrows wrinkling. "What if he likes to mess with guys like me?"

"Don't worry, he doesn't talk to anyone with an IQ lower than his own," Namjoon responded thoughtfully. "And your IQ is so low you probably won't even register on his radar."

Jeongguk frowned and hit Namjoon playfully in retaliation.

The next time that Jimin heard about the mysterious upperclassman was in passing. He had simply been walking through the girls' wing of his floor, on his way back to his dorm room when he overheard some girls talking about him.

" _Min Yoongi is absolutely dreamy. His skin is absolutely perfect."_

" _Honestly, can you imagine just how beautiful he would look if a smile ever crossed his face?"_

" _But even without the smile, that cold demeanor… It does something to me."_

All the girls giggled amongst one another and continued past Jimin down the hall. Once they had passed, Jimin couldn't help but pause and look back at them.

Considering all of the rumors that Jimin heard about this Min Yoongi leading up to the first day of class, one would assume that he would be prepared for the actual sight of the hyung. Honestly, he was a little eager to find out if he really existed. Well, eager and nervous.

He had been warned a hundred times not to be odd if he had to interact with Yoongi. Don't talk unless spoken to, and more advice as such. So he was careful not to sit down next to anyone in that particular classroom, worried that he would accidentally sit beside the man, the myth, the legend himself and even though all he wanted to do was look around and try to spot Min Yoongi, all he could do was sit and stare at his notebook paper.

He thought he was being cool, sitting there all on his own. But in reality, he was uncertainly tearing his notebook paper into small pieces. After only about a minute he had less then half of his paper left, and a small pile of white paper flakes on his desk.

He smiled down at the pile.

"Snow," he murmured. He laughed softly to himself and began to trace his finger through the pieces. He hadn't distracted himself for long when he became aware of someone's presence near him. He didn't acknowledge it, pretty sure that whoever it was would move on soon.

"Is this seat taken?" A voice asked. Jimin glanced up at the guy- round cheeks, a small button nose, a soft expression, thin lips settled in an emotionless look. His skin was smooth, and while tan was paler then most of the people Jimin was used to being around. It reminded him of sugar. Jimin's mouth gaped a little in surprise at the guys' attractiveness. He didn't seem to be wearing any makeup at the moment, but still, his features were highlighted beautifully on his face. The boy seemed to notice Jimin's dumbness and his lips twitched upwards ever-so-slightly as if in a peace greeting.

"Y-yeah," he replied, blinking. "I mean, no! You can take it."

The boy nodded, the small smile disappearing as he took a seat beside Jimin. All around Jimin whispers were sprouting up as the other students looked towards him in astonishment. Jimin thought it was pretty rude, and he didn't want the other boy to notice so he decided to strike up a conversation to distract him. They weren't talking about him, they were talking about Min Yoongi but if this boy had the guts to ask Jimin if he could sit beside him, he probably didn't even know that he existed.

"I'm Park Jimin, freshmen," he introduced, giving the boy beside him a smile. The boy tilted his head in his direction, and for a strange moment, Jimin didn't think he would address him. His eyes were dark, unreadable (at the moment), but seemed to be analyzing Jimin in a number of ways. If he kept quiet like this he might notice the whispers. "I've never taken an Economics class. I hope it'll be okay. I'm not stupid but I struggle with some simple concepts sometimes."

This time, there was no hesitation before the boy responded.

"Maybe I could help you," the boy responded. "I'm in my Junior year, and my dad is an economics major so I know a thing or two about a college course."

Jimin's smile widened at that. He seemed like a nice guy. Sitting levelly like this Jimin realized that he was actually taller then him, which felt great considering that among the people he was around the most he and Hoseok were the shortest.

"That would be great!" He said eagerly. Before he could say more the boy beside him had scribbled something onto a small piece of paper. He folded it and slid it over to Jimin as class began. He lowered his voice and gave Jimin a side glance.

"My information," he explained. "It's nice to meet you Park Jimin."

The rest of the class was spent listening to the professor teach, and it wasn't until class was over that Jimin even remembered to look at the paper the other boy had given him. Jimin was a pretty clumsy kid, he would likely lose it if he didn't save the number to his phone, so he dug the paper out of his pocket and looked at its contents.

What he saw stopped him mid-step.

 _Min Yoongi._


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm a dead boy," Jimin wailed, shoving his head into one of Taehyung's fluffy pillows. The action didn't get him much of a reaction from the others, so he made sure that they would hear his anguish by screaming into the pillow.

Taehyung smacked his head.

"You're being dramatic," he reprimanded. "And why are you on my bed, go ruin your own pillow."

Jimin reluctantly pulled his head from the safety of the pillow and stuck his tongue out at his friend.

"You have no clue, the rumors surrounding this boy, even Joonie seems to believe it," Jimin explained softly. Taehyung simply rolled his eyes, wandering away from Jimin's spot on the bed. Their dorm was small, as any dorm here was. It was a small suite that roomed five students. Jimin had gotten lucky. He was rooming with all people he knew and had been close to for most of his life, aside from one of the boys.

Kim Seokjin was a total stranger to Jimin, but he wasn't worried considering he seemed nice enough. They had all of the beds set up in bunks settled in two corners of the room, with their desks on each end of the bunks, and their drawers all set up like a set of large bookshelves. Namjoon had been in charge of the room organization (so he was the one only one who didn't have to sleep in a bunk), and the only one who had really helped him with it was Seokjin. Seokjin was tall and lanky but was a very kind soul who was stronger than he looked.

Jimin let out an exasperated sigh and fell back onto Taehyung's comforter.

"Tae, I'm doomed. I can't believe I _interrupted him_ ," he murmured. "I can't ever leave this room again."  
"Do you not have homework to do?" Taehyung asked from his spot in the room, looking back at him over his shoulders. As he stared at him he pushed his large circular glasses back up on his nose, his sandy pink hair falling into his face. "You better shut up about this soon, Seokjin will be back soon from class."

"Do you think Seokjin knows him?" Jimin asked thoughtfully, turning his attention away from Taehyung's actual body and directing it out the window by the bed he was on. Outside was a clear view of the path outside of his neighborhood cafeteria. It was barren of students at the moment and the only sign of life Jimin could spot outside was a small squirrel frolicking about in the grass.

"You think too much," Taehyung dismissed.

Jimin sighed and rested his back on the wall beside Taehyung's bed. He stuck his hand thoughtlessly in his pocket, causing his fingers to brush the piece of notebook paper that Min Yoongi had given him. Despite his own better judgment, he pulled the paper out of his pocket, and stared at the handwriting. It wasn't neat, but it wasn't messy either. It was certainly legible, but it was clear that the strange boy didn't waste much time making it look overly organized. Jimin squinted his eyes as he read over the script.

Maybe he was wrong, maybe it didn't say Min Yoongi.

He read over the script once again, wrinkling his nose as he did.

His back slid down the side of the wall and he plopped back holding the paper above him. He twisted it upside down, and then right side up. He even moved his body upside down itself to see if it would be read differently.

It didn't.

The door to their room opened as the blood rushed to his head. He twisted his head to the side and spotted Namjoon and Seokjin entering the room. Namjoon raised an eyebrow when he saw where Jimin was situated.

"What are you doing?" He asked him carefully. Jimin held the piece of paper out to him.

"What's the name on this paper?" He asked him back. Namjoon took the paper without question. He hesitated to read it and when he did his body tensed slightly.

"Where did you get this?" Namjoon asked him. Jimin didn't respond right away so instead of waiting blindly for a response Namjoon reached out his hand and helped Jimin upright.

"I think… I think Min Yoongi sat next to me in class today," he said breathlessly. Namjoon sucked in a breath and carefully took a seat next to him on the bed.

"Voluntarily?" He asked in surprise. "Are you sure it was him?"

"I don't see why someone would lie to me like this?" Jimin responded uncertainly. His eyebrows knitted together, and his fingers began to pick at one another nervously. "I never asked his name, and he offered me his contact information."

"Min Yoongi doesn't ever talk to people in class," Namjoon explained. "I've been in school with him for quite some time and he doesn't interact with people unless he has to."

"Are you guys talking about Yoongi?" Seokjin interrupted suddenly coming from the bathroom, a toothbrush hanging haphazardly from his mouth. Jimin nodded which made him chuckle. He returned into the bathroom for a minute which Namjoon and Jimin spent giving one another a questioning look in silence before he climbed to his top bunk spot of one of the bunks. He smiled at them, hanging his feet over the edge but didn't offer any more information.

"You sure talk about Min Yoongi familiarly," Namjoon observed. Seokjin hummed.

"We're friends," he agreed with a nod. "Why were you guys talking about him?"

Jimin stood up and showed the older boy the paper he got. Seokjin looked surprised.

" _Yoongi_ gave this to you?"

Before Jimin could respond he was shaking his head again, and his mouth was open.

"I mean, this _is_ his handwriting. It's just- did you just me him today?"  
"He sat next to me in class," Jimin explained, his fingers nestling themselves in his hair. Seokjin whistled.

"Wow."

He handed Jimin back the paper, which made the boy even more confused.

"Wow?" He asked.

Seokjin shrugged.

"Yoongi doesn't sit next to people in class. He doesn't even sit next to me in class," Seokjin elaborated. "In fact, Yoongi doesn't do anything he doesn't want to. If he sat next to you well…"

Seokjin trailed off, his eyes trailing up the wall to the ceiling. Jimin peeked up at it but couldn't find what Seokjin seemed to be looking at.

"I'm going to take a nap."

He offered Jimin back the paper and laid himself back down on the bed. Jimin hoped he would say more because it seemed that the more, he heard about Min Yoongi the more confused he got about the boy. He stared at the handwriting on the paper again, now the letters seemed to blur together amongst themselves. Nearly incomprehensible.

He stuck the paper on his bulletin board and settled at his desk to get his work done.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm in a class with Min Yoongi," a kid near Jimin murmured. He hadn't been trying to listen to this story. He had been lucky enough to be invited to eat at this table with some students in a couple of his classes when the rest of his friends were busy, and he didn't really like to draw attention to himself but if he had known that they were just going to talk about Yoongi he wouldn't have agreed to it.

"Isn't that-"

"Don't say his name too loud, he lives in this neighborhood," one of the boys interrupted, lowering his voice.

"Is he really that awful?" One of the younger girls asked. She was sweet, pretty. Had dark long hair and bangs, her name was… Jihyo.

"Not awful," the first boy wrote off. "Just terrifying. One time a girl gave him a love letter and he graded it instead of giving her an answer."

"You think that's scary?" Jonghyun added, his fingers brushing his hair out of his face. "Someone tried to fight him once. Rumors say the other guy was in the hospital for a month. The fight lasted for thirty seconds flat."

"That can't be true!" Jihyo protested. "He doesn't look dangerous."

"No one ever looks dangerous," Jonghyun disagreed. "It's always the ones that look innocent. He's said to have been dating someone for a whole year just so that he could break their heart."

"That's so mean," one of the other girls gasped. She was in his math class. Umji?

"That's the way the boy rolls. If you just stay out of his way you should be safe."

Jimin couldn't finish the rest of his food for dinner if he wanted to. He was too nervous now. If it was so odd for Yoongi to interact unnecessarily with people, why had he done so with Jimin? His face had been settled into a seemingly cold look all of class, but initially, Jimin had assumed that was just his general state. He hadn't ever _seemed_ like he had malintent towards him but Jimin was notoriously trusting.

Maybe he was intending to do to Jimin like he did that one person who he dated for all that time. He would do something awful to him and then he would use him as an example to the rest of the freshmen.

"Jimin was it?" Jihyo interrupted his thoughts and carefully laid a hand on his arm. He flinched away from it in surprise and then smiled nervously.

"Yeah?" he murmured.

"Are you okay? You're suddenly really pale," she said nervously. The whole table looked at him, and Jimin could see their minds running. What if they made the connection, that he was the one that Yoongi sat next to in class? Would they still be willing to be his friends? He forced a smile and a laugh.

"Of course, I am! I was just thinking about how hard some of our classes are going to be this year," he said. A few kids at the table laughed and naturally Jonghyun turned the conversation to a separate topic. It made Jimin relax a little as he wondered how exactly he was going to avoid being in this Yoongi mess.


	3. Chapter 3

Jimin entered his economics classroom and was greeted with the same sight he had been welcomed with the first time he walked through the door. A mostly empty classroom elevated in a semicircle around his professors' desk. The professor in question hadn't arrived yet. Jimin had previously sat near the front on the left end of the classroom, and normally he would sit in the same spot every class period for some sense of uniformity but…

Jimin sucked in a breath and moved towards the back of the classroom at the opposite end of the room that he had sat at before. He wondered for a terrifying moment as to whether or not Yoongi would be angry at him for moving, but then he thought maybe Yoongi had only sat directly beside him because he hadn't seen any other spots in the class, or maybe that was just where he liked to sit. _This_ way, Jimin probably wouldn't be offending him.

He nodded, his heartbeat evening out a bit as he began to pull out some paper and work on the warm-up that was on the classroom board. It wasn't a warm-up for his class, but Jimin needed to distract himself from looking at the door to see where Yoongi was going to sit.

The warm-up was about animals. It asked him to list different characteristics of a mammal, which was rather simple. Jimin began to scribble his response when the seat beside him was jostled.

"Is anyone sitting here?"

"No, you're good," he replied dismissively. The person took a seat and Jimin could feel them staring at his paper.

"You know that warm-up isn't for our class right?" The person asked. Their voice was a little familiar. The person slurred together their words in a unique way that Jimin couldn't quite place. He didn't look up from his paper though, he just knew if he did he would subconsciously search for Yoongi.

"Yeah. Just need to keep my mind sharp," he replied.

"You're a weird guy Park Jimin."

Jimin's heart skipped a beat. He didn't know anyone in this class. Well, he _did_ know people in this class. Just not well, and something about the way this person said his name made him a little nervous… He looked up and, sure enough, there sat Min Yoongi. He swallowed hard. He wanted to respond to the boy but he couldn't find the words, so instead, he just gaped at him like a fish on dry land. Min Yoongi cocked his head to the side.

"You okay?"

Jimin forced his mouth to shut and he nodded, a strangled sound escaping from between his lips that was so pathetic and out of place that it kicked Jimin's ass right back into gear.

"Yeah, just thinking," he replied dismissively. He forced himself to relax and turned his attention back to the front of the classroom as the godsend of a professor finally began the lesson for the day.

* * *

The next day Jimin had class he stood at the front of the classroom for a good minute. Last time, Yoongi had sat beside him even though he moved but maybe he had just wanted to sit in a different part of the classroom. Jimin decided to sit in the center of the classroom this time. He settled behind a small group of students and once again busied himself on the warm-up on the board. He was lost in the question (what family _did_ a bee belong to?) when the chair beside him was moved. He glanced up and found Min Yoongi's expressionless face peering at him curiously. He didn't say a word this time, just kind of hovered by the chair, staring at him instead of asking the question they both knew he wanted to ask out loud. Jimin bowed his head politely towards the boy, which seemed to be enough for Yoongi as he bowed back and sat down. He glanced at Jimin's paper.

"Are you studying animal classification?" He asked him. Jimin squinted.

"Animal classification?" He asked.

"A bee's family," Min Yoongi clarified. "Apdae. Genus Apis, Order Hymenoptera. Animal Classification."

" _Oh_."

Jimin had completely forgotten about the warm-up.

"Uh, no. It's interesting though, don't you think?"

Min Yoongi nodded slowly and turned his attention to the front of the classroom, and Jimin reminded himself not to be so stupid around the upperclassman in the future.

* * *

The next time Jimin was in class he decided to sit somewhere else again. This time, behind a large group of students, so it would be harder to spot him. He didn't know why Min Yoongi kept sitting beside him. It didn't make much sense to him but again, _maybe_ , it was just a coincidence.

This time instead of distracting himself from the boy he watched as Min Yoongi entered the classroom.

When he came in, his eyes were initially glued to a book he had perched in his hand but as soon as he lifted his eyes from the pages of the book they trailed to the end of the classroom where Jimin had originally sat at. Then it traveled to the second spot. The third. Confusion riddled across the boys face. His eyes scanned the classroom until they finally spotted Jimin. Their eyes met and Jimin had to bow his head to avoid doing something stupid. Min Yoongi did a half bow back to him and returned his eyes to his book. He headed up the stairs and without question sat beside Jimin.

"Not working on the warm-up today?" Yoongi commented. His finger darted to his lips as he spoke, his tongue emerging from his mouth to lick his finger. He used it to turn the page of his book and Jimin could barely tear his eyes away from the older boy. His heart sped up and he found himself gripping his pencil so tightly he thought for a second it might snap.

"Too difficult," he murmured. Yoongi's eyes flickered up to the board and he chuckled. No smile found itself on his lips despite the humor-filled sound.

"You don't know what sets apart a dog and a cat?"

Even though a glance at Yoongi's face told him that he was just as interested in the conversation as he seemed to be in any with Jimin he couldn't help but think that Min Yoongi might have sounded even the slightest bit amused by his words. A tiny, embarrassed smile crept up on Jimin's face, which the older boy observed a bit longer than usual before turning his attention to the entering teacher.

Jimin wondered idly why Yoongi's gaze had lingered instead of his work for most of class.

* * *

The next time he went into the class he thought he would just give in to the fact that Min Yoongi was going to sit next to him no matter where he sat in the classroom. The boy was clearly looking for him whenever he came into the class. That much was evident. So, there was hardly a point in avoiding his fate. He was going to sit back down in their original spot because Jimin liked sitting in the front of the classroom, but when he was headed over to the seat Jihyo got to her feet.

"Park Jimin!" She called him over. Her lips were spread into a bright friendly smile as she waved him down. "I had _no_ clue you were in this class!"

Jimin smiled at her and nodded shyly

"Yeah. Hi."

She waved him over so he climbed the steps to her row. She shooed the girl beside her into the seat over and gestured for Jimin to take a seat.

 _Oh_. The ultimate test. There was one seat left in the row that Jihyo wanted him to sit in. One singular seat that meant that if Jimin sat where he wanted to sit the only place left would be next to the girl with short blonde hair. Not next to Jimin. What would he do if there were no seats left by Jimin to sit in?

He sat next to Jihyo and she reached across the desk in front of him to point at the girl beside him.

"Jonghyeon, Jimin. Jimin, Jonghyeon," Jihyo introduced. The two bowed politely to one another, and Jimin couldn't help the small smile that crossed his lips when Jonghyeon blushed and ducked her head.

She was pretty cute. Not necessarily his type, but really cute.

"It's nice to meet you," he said softly. Jihyo started to talk to him perkily- she seemed to _enjoy_ talking- when Jonghyeon made a soft noise. She poked Jimin's arm, her hand quivering just so. He squinted.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

"Min Yoongi just walked in," she whispered horrified. "And I don't know why but... I think he's glaring at me."  
Jimin's eyebrows rose in surprise and when his gaze fell on Min Yoongi he found that Jonghyeon was right, he was glaring _daggers_ into her. Was it because…

"Try switching seats with me," he offered politely, hardly taking any time to consider the situation. Jonghyeon was clearly taking off-guard by the suggestion because she gave him a confused look. Her eyebrows scrunched together when she was confused.

"You think that'll make him stop?"

Jimin nodded wordlessly, but his own confidence seemed to be enough for Jonghyeon. Without another word, they quickly switched where they were sitting. It was only a moment later when Yoongi was occupying the seat beside him.

"You're not working on the warm-up," Yoongi murmured. He sounded a little mad and for some reason, Jimin felt guilty like he had done something wrong. Before he could say anything- not that he knew what to say- the teacher began class. Jimin (once again) couldn't pay attention.

It seemed like Yoongi was actively trying to sit beside him every day. He _wanted_ to sit beside him and would clearly put extra effort to ensure sitting by him was possible.

Kim Seokjin's words echoed through Jimin's mind.

 _Yoongi doesn't do anything he doesn't want to._

So why did he want to sit next to him?

* * *

Jimin sat down at the dining hall table with the other boys in his dorm, his plate heaping with food. None of them were talking, all eating, and Jimin found this to be a good time to elaborate on the Min Yoongi situation. He would be lying if he said that it had been bothering him a lot more then it maybe should have.

"Min Yoongi sits next to me every day in economics. He actively seeks me out. He sits where ever I sit."

"Maybe it's just convenient," Namjoon suggested, some rice dropping from his mouth to the plate. He didn't seem embarrassed at all.

"I sat next to someone and he glared at her until we switched spots so that he could sit next to me," Jimin explained. Seokjin whistled.

"I never knew he was so possessive of the things he likes," the boy commented. Color rose to involuntarily to Jimin's cheeks.

"Min Yoongi doesn't like me," he blurted. "I mean- I don't understand why he sits with me but he _doesn't_ like me."

The entire table grew quiet, and everyone seemed to have their attention on Jimin which made him even more nervous about the whole situation.

"Just give me some advice," Jimin practically whined. "He makes me so nervous, everyone says he isn't afraid of anything, everyone says he doesn't talk to people so why is he wasting his time talking to someone like me?"

Jeongguk blurted out, but it was an incomplete interruption. Jimin gave him a strange look which made Jeongguk raise a shaky, pointed finger. Jimin looked over his shoulder and almost screamed at the sight he was greeted with.

 _Min Yoongi was standing right there._


	4. Chapter 4

Jimin was speechless at the sight of Min Yoongi there, but the boy didn't seem to care about that. He didn't even ask if he could take a seat at the small group's table. He looked at Hoseok who was sitting beside Jimin and raised an eyebrow. The boy didn't hesitate to scoot over so that Yoongi could take a seat next to Jimin.

"Yoon, thought you were busy this afternoon?" Seokjin asked, shooting Namjoon an amused look.

"Nope," he responded. If Jimin thought he had a lot of food on his plate, he felt like he was starving himself when he looked at Yoongi's plate. It was piled with all sorts of different foods. Rice and meat and vegetables and fruit etc. He didn't seem to mind stuffing the food in his mouth while everyone stared mostly slack-jawed. Seokjin acted like this was pretty normal.

"Everyone, my friend Min Yoongi," he introduced. Everyone at the table dipped their heads in Yoongi's direction. He dipped his head back in between mouthfuls. "Yoon, this is-"

"Jimin can introduce everyone. You're all roommates, right?" Yoongi interrupted. His eyes fell on him, which happened to jostle Jimin back into the present. Yoongi was _here_ and Yoongi was _staring at him_.

"Yeah, uh, Guk is still in high school. That's Taehyung. Hoseok and I are freshmen, Namjoon is-"

"Ah, yes, I know Namjoon," Yoongi interrupted with a hum. He addressed each person with pressed lips and a short nod. The expression made him look friendlier then normally, in fact, it looked almost like a pout. It was adorable.

"And well, you know Seokjin too," he added shyly. Yoongi nodded, a hum building in his throat.

"It is nice to meet everyone. As it seems you've heard, I have Economics with Jimin," he said, looking around the table at all the boys. Seokjin let out a soft whine.

"How come you're pretending like we don't know one another? Everyone's going to think I made up that we were friends," he commented indignantly. "You've known Jimin for a few classes and you already like him better."

"Jimin's a lot less of an idiot then you are," Yoongi responded, looking like he was more interested in the food on the table in front of him, then his friend who was pouting from across the way.

"Yoon, you're so mean," Seokjin whined. He pointed an accusing finger at the completely unapologetic boy. "Would you guys believe we've been friends since diapers? I put up with his cold behavior and this is how he treats me."

"Sounds like a rough life," Namjoon said, putting a hand on Seokjin's arm. He shrugged off the touch.

"Sounds fake," he said stubbornly. Jimin chuckled, trying to hide the laughter by cover his mouth with the back of his hand but it wasn't enough that Yoongi didn't notice him. He was giving him a weird look that made Jimin swallow hard and covered his mouth more fully with his hand.

"Why are you looking at me?" He whispered. Yoongi shrugged.

"You don't laugh in class."

"You don't laugh very much either."

Yoongi pressed his lips together again.

"I'm not emotionless," he stated. "I show more emotion when I'm around people I like."

"Who do you like?" Jimin asked.

Yoongi seemed to think over the question, his eyes wandering away from Jimin in a way that honestly left the boy feeling more relieved than he realized he would be. It only lasted for the second that his eyes were away though.

"Not really anyone," he admitted. Jimin thought he was serious, because he _looked_ serious, but then his lips did that thing. That thing where they twitched upwards just slightly, and his shoulders did a little bit of an upwards shrug. He suppressed it mostly by looking away from Jimin, but it gave him the distinct impression that it had been a bit of a joke. He smiled, and without thinking raised his hands. Poking the indents in both of Yoongi's cheeks as he did.

"See? That's nice," he murmured.

The entire table fell silent, and it took a moment for Jimin to realize what he had done. He pulled his hands away from him as quickly as he could.

"Oh, Hy-hyung! I didn't mean to-" Before he could even finish his apology Yoongi had reached out, his palms raised upward, clearly waiting. Jimin put his hands in his palms, and Yoongi put his fingers back up to his cheeks. He morphed his lips into a small smile.

"It's okay. I don't mind it when you touch me."

Yoongi's fingers were hooked loosely around Jimin's wrists, his touch so warm and comforting that Jimin didn't want it to ever leave. He found himself lost in the depths of Yoongi's eyes. Even though the rest of him gave off a cold unwelcoming vibe. His eyes were so deep. They held more to him then what the rumors inferred.

"Jin," Yoongi finally said, interrupting the small moment between them so abruptly that Jimin suddenly realized he had forgotten that they were in public. He pulled his hands down from his cheeks and laid them instead in his own lap but Yoongi's hands remained on his wrists. Jimin stared at the soft hands, his cheeks aflame. "Let's go drinking tonight."

Seokjin pondered the suggestion silently for a moment and then turned his eyes to Taehyung. The boy shrugged.

"I don't see why not," he stated. "It is a Friday night."

"I'll drop Guk off at home," he stated. He made a baby face at Jeongguk who smacked his shoulder.

"I'm not a child," he grumbled. Namjoon laughed and pulled him up by the sleeve of his shirt.

"Let's go to that place by our apartment so we don't have to drive or anything," he instructed. "See you guys in thirty."

"Bye Hyung," Jimin murmured, waving goodbye to Namjoon. "Bye Guk."

Jimin watched as Yoongi ate through the remainder of his food.

Jimin wasn't much of a drinker, and he wondered if Yoongi was much of one. As if to read his thoughts, Yoongi looked up to him and nodded, eyes wandering away as he spoke.

"I do tend to drink a lot. I like wine. If I haven't had any wine and you're talking to me, something is wrong," Yoongi explained. He finished the rest of his food and scraped his fork against the bottom of his plate. He pouted a little when he realized he was out of food.

The sight warmed Jimin in a weird way he wasn't accustomed to. He cleared his throat and picked up the plate.

"I'll take our plates to the dish return hyung," he said, trying to hide his red cheeks by turning his body away from the table.

"Okay," he said, his eyes lingering on Jimin.

"We'll meet you at the entrance Jimin," Hoseok called waving his hand in the air. Then, to likely embarrass him he stood up on his chair and cupped his mouth. "Remember to stay safe! Don't talk to strangers."

Jimin took his time putting away the dishes. His friends didn't seem too antsy about the idea of hanging out with Min Yoongi. In fact, Jimin had noted that Yoongi stated that he had met Namjoon before. It made sense, they were both geniuses in the same grade. Jimin slid his hands into his pockets.

If the rest of his friends weren't worried about hanging out with Min Yoongi, why was _he_ so nervous?

He didn't know why the elder boy was pretending to be so interested in him. Was it possible that he hated him so much at first sight that he decided to ruin him? Or was it completely possible that he had just been bored and wanted to do something somewhat entertaining?

He stewed for a minute, thinking about all the awful things that could happen if he went out with the boys. He didn't generally go drinking with them anyways. He shouldn't change his habits just because Yoongi was going to be there…

Then again, Yoongi wouldn't likely just let him escape from… well, whatever truly awful thing he was planning on doing to him. He needed a good excuse.

He walked over to the group that was hanging out by the windows and nervously began to rub the back of his neck.

"Ready to go?" Hoseok asked.

Hoseok was one of Jimin's closest friends in the group. He may not be in the same grade as Jimin, but they were almost the same height. He had a dark mop of hair hanging from his hair, parted like a tent flap on his forehead. He had a truly awful sense of style. He was currently wearing a pair of pattern board shorts, and a neon shirt overtop of the mess. He wore everything he ended up in _well,_ but it didn't distract from the fact that he was truly awful at dressing himself every day.

"Actually, Hobi," Jimin started shyly. He felt a certain pair of eyes land on him, so he looked to the ground, unable to focus on Hoseok's face that was turning from a bright smile to a small expression of concern. "I'm not feeling good. I should probably skip drinks and go lay down."

Seokjin walked over to him and laid his hand on his forehead, forcing him to look up at him. He sighed and looked back at Hoseok.

"He is burning up," he observed. Jimin knew that his face wasn't so hot because of anything other than his present company but he let Seokjin believe what he wanted to.

"You should've mentioned that you were sick earlier," Hoseok chided, walking over to them. He laid a hand on Jimin's cheek to check that what Seokjin had said was true. He pinched Jimin's cheek and looked him in the eyes. Somehow, Jimin knew that he knew that he wasn't sick at all.

"Go home. Rest."

"Thank you," he murmured. He backed away from the group, not looking back until he absolutely had to. Once he did, he bowed his head just slightly and waved. "See you guys, bye Yoongi-hyung. Stay safe."

If Yoongi wanted to. He didn't protest. That made it much easier for Jimin to walk away.

* * *

He wasn't able to sleep with so many worries running through his head. One of which, being concern that Yoongi would take revenge out on his friends for him not coming as well. So, naturally, when the doorknob began to jostle, he was extremely relieved. The first person to come through the door was Taehyung. He and Jimin were the only two in the dorm not quite able to drink yet (though their time was coming pretty soon) so Taehyung was completely sober. He glanced up at Jimin and gave him a short wave. Jimin waved back at him.

Next stumbled in Hoseok and Seokjin. The two were hanging off one another, Seokjin was crying. They were both wasted.

In next came Namjoon, holding Yoongi close to him. He sighed and shut the door behind him. Yoongi was protesting softly under his breath, but it wasn't anything Jimin could really make out. He peered over the edge of his bed which caught the attention of Hoseok.

He smiled at him sloppily and pointed, but then seemed to think better of it. He slammed his lips shut so Jimin mouthed to him instead of speaking aloud.

 _Go to sleep_.

 _Bossy_ , Hoseok mouthed back but he collapsed into his bed obediently, dragging Seokjin down with him.

"Here, you can take my bed tonight," Namjoon was saying. Jimin's eyes dragged over to him and he watched as he tried to lay Yoongi down in his bed. Yoongi wasn't having any of it.

"Where's Jimin? Park Jimin lives here right? Let me lay in Park Jimin's bed."

Namjoon sighed.

"You can't get into his bed, he's in it and it's a top bunk."

Yoongi broke away from Namjoon, stumbling to the center of the room. He pointed to Seokjin's bunk.

"Jinnie."

He pointed at Jimin's bunk.

"Chimmy."

When the nickname left his mouth, Jimin at first thought he had called him _Jimmy_. That, of course, would have been more appropriate then what actually left his mouth. _Chimmy_. It was clear a misspoken slur of words, but the nickname made Jimin's heart skip a beat. By the time he had told himself to get over it, Yoongi had managed to get his alcohol heavy body onto Jimin's bed. He didn't say anything to Jimin. He just crawled under the comforter and hugged his pillow close to his body.

Jimin looked down at Namjoon helplessly, but the older boy only shrugged.

"He's your problem now."

It took hours for Jimin to finally fall asleep and when he did, he was woken not very long after by the others rummaging about in the room. He rolled over in his corner of the bed and peered over at Yoongi.

Still sleeping.

He looked so peaceful curled up in Jimin's comforter. His cheeks were even more puffed out like little balls of fluff against the pillow, and his lashes seemed impossibly long. Jimin couldn't help but feel like he didn't seem all that dangerous laying there. Jimin's fluffy comforter made him look a little bit like a child.

A loud groan erupted from the floor of the room, so Jimin peered over the edge, frowning ever so slightly.

Seokjin had fallen at some point out of Hoseok's bed and was rolling around on the ground holding his head. Hoseok seemed to have been awakened by the noise because at first, he laughed, and then he grabbed his head and kneeled over on himself groaning as well.

"I never drink that much when I go out with the guys," Hoseok complained. Namjoon was sitting on his bed, thick-rimmed glasses perched on his nose as he flipped through a class textbook. He glanced over at the two.

"If you guys hadn't tried to keep up with Yoongi…"

"Yoongi never drinks that much!" Seokjin exclaimed. "He usually just drinks enough to be buzzed."

"Maybe something was bugging him," Taehyung said from beneath his bed.

Seokjin ran his fingers through his nest of hair.

"Where did Yoon go anyways?"

He looked at Namjoon who pointed up to Jimin's bed. Seokjin's eyes fell on Jimin so he put a finger to his lips.

"He's sleeping."

"Ah, he sleeps like a rock, he wouldn't wake up if you dumped a bucket of water on his head. I like to call him Sleeping Beauty," Seokjin stated. As if to prove himself he walked over to the bed and began to climb up. Just before Seokjin's head poked over the top of the bed, Jimin saw Yoongi's eyelids flutter open. His mouth dropped open and he was about to say something when Yoongi lifted a finger to his lips and closed his eyes again.

Jimin closed his mouth and stared as Seokjin raised his hand to do something likely cruel to the sleeping boy. Before he could do it, Yoongi spoke.

"And here I thought you called me that because I'm so beautiful," he mumbled. Seokjin seemed extremely surprised by the outburst.

"Y-yoon! You're awake."

The fear in Seokjin's eyes was real. He raised the hand he had been originally moving to touch Yoongi with to his own hair and nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"You know I don't care how long we've been friends. I _will_ kill you if you touch me," Yoongi warned. Seokjin swallowed hard and nodded.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "Need anything?"

"To be left alone."

"Right."

Seokjin met Jimin's gaze and shrugged before climbing back down to the floor. Jimin couldn't help but ponder the whole situation. It seemed like despite the fact Seokjin was his only friend even he seemed to be scared of him. Jimin couldn't really get his head around it. _Why was everyone so scared of Yoongi_. Even looking at him now he didn't look too scary. Sure, his face was settled in a seemingly permanent scowl but, he seemed too soft to really do any harm.

"Sorry for highjacking your bed," Yoongi murmured sitting up. He closed his eyes as he did in a motion that Jimin connected with pain.

"It's okay Hyung, it didn't bother me," he lied softly. It wouldn't have bothered him if Jimin wasn't so worried that he had ulterior motives for being so interested in him.

"You're not comfortable around me," Yoongi replied. He peeked at Jimin with one eye to see his reaction to the news. "I can tell."

Color flooded to Jimin's cheeks which seemed to only confirm Yoongi's statement. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"It's alright, I understand why you would be. Everyone is scared of me."

He didn't look happy, or angry to be saying that and Jimin couldn't read into it past the surface level so he wasn't quite sure what to say back.

"Is your head okay?" He asked softly. Yoongi hummed and glanced away.

"I'm used to it."

"To hangovers?" Jimin scrunched his face up a little bit. "That can't be good for you."

The concern in Jimin's voice was genuine, and it made Yoongi's lips twitch upwards again. Jimin's heart skipped a beat and he knew he needed to get away from this boy who could only mean trouble for him.

"I-I should get dressed, you can stay and sleep if you want," he said softly. Yoongi scooted over in the bed so that Jimin could move past him, which he did eagerly. Once he was out of the shower, Yoongi was dozed off in his bed again. Now that Yoongi knew exactly where he lived would Jimin ever be able to avoid him?

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Oneus' debut has me so psyched that I thought I'd update twice this week. I've actually had this chapter written for a while and I don't know about a few things in it, but I'm committed now so, here we are lol. Thanks for all the support everyone! Your comments are some of the few things that get me through this cruel, cruel life. D-': See you guys again Sunday!


	5. Chapter 5

Jimin sat down in the library and pulled out his computer. His initial intention was to study for economics. They had a quiz next Friday and if Jimin couldn't wrap his mind around these terms which _should_ be easy to comprehend then he would likely fail the quiz.

Instead, he ended up typing 'Hangover cures' into google.

It _wasn't_ because of his conversation with Yoongi. _No_ , he was just curious to see if there were any known attainable hangover cures. He would be able to drink soon, it was a good idea to look into it. Sure, he hadn't liked alcohol when he had tried it but maybe he would start enjoying it, and drink it as much as Yoongi, and maybe even get a hangover… Just like Yoongi had.

His friends always acted like hangovers were the worst, and they generally laid around all day complaining about how much their heads hurt because they drank too much. Sure Yoongi had said it didn't bother him anymore but there was no way he was actually used to it.

The first few websites that Jimin clicked on were bogus. They were just doctors saying that you should drink less, or change your drinking habits when you were drinking the night before.

The fourth website he found was great. It was on Cosmopolitan and actually listed how each Hangover remedy benefitted the body and relieved your pain. Tomato juice, exercise, and coconut water felt out of the question. Jimin didn't think he could get anyone with a hangover to drink that stuff. Cold orange juice and everything bagels seemed like a good option. Then there was also Mexican Coke which was supposed to help with hangovers because in Mexico they used real sugar instead of corn fructose syrup or something…

Jimin bit his lip as he took a look at the internet web shopping results. He could order a 24-pack of the soda for sixty dollars on Amazon… He typed in his address and ordered the soda before he could think better of it. He could go to the store and get some everything bagels later too, and he already had orange juice so that wouldn't be a problem.

He paused as he stared at the confirmation of purchase screen on Amazon.

Geez, who was he kidding? Was he scared of Yoongi or was he obsessed with him?

"Don't see why you had to leave your dorm to do this."

Jimin jumped and shut his laptop, looking over his shoulder at Yoongi as he did so. He was still wearing the same clothes he had been in when he was back in bed. So that meant he hadn't gone back to his place yet.

"I was just studying for economics," he stammered. Yoongi took a seat across the table from him and rested his head on his arm.

"Oh?" Yoongi knew Jimin hadn't been studying, but he seemed to go along with it anyways. "You aren't having trouble, are you? You should come over, I can help."

He lifted his head a little and winced when he did. Jimin tried not to react to it, but it made him nervous.

"Are you going to eat anything? There are some everything bagels around the corner and I bet some orange juice would be… Good too."

Yoongi waved it off.

"If I don't lose some weight while I'm here mom will call me a dumpling," he replied dismissively. "I ate too much last night, I need to purge a little."

"Your hangover won't get better if you don't eat," Jimin murmured. Then he tilted his head. "Wait, why did you come to the cafeteria if you weren't here to eat?"

"I came to drink coffee," he responded, holding up his mug of the murky liquid. "But I could ask you the same thing. You aren't eating."

"I will soon. Just… Not yet," he answered dismissively.

He liked to spend all of his time in the cafeteria because it meant that he could spend plenty of time studying without the worry of transporting all of his things to the cafeteria when he would subsequently be hungry. On a weekend he would generally just spend his time in his room, eating cups of ramen, but since Yoongi was there he hadn't wanted to wait around.

He couldn't think right when Yoongi was around. He _had_ to get out of here if he was going to get any work done.

"I think I'm going to go to the library, but I'll see you in class," Jimin said, keeping his voice low and level.

"Don't you need help stu-"

Before Yoongi could finish Jimin had dumped his things into his backpack and was running off, out of the cafeteria and in the direction of the bike rack that held his bicycle.

* * *

Jimin didn't see Yoongi the rest of that weekend, and he wished he could say that it wasn't because he had spent so much time avoiding him but he didn't want to keep lying about things with Yoongi.

Not that he and Yoongi had such a relationship that he needed to worry about lying to Yoongi, or that Yoongi would even care if he were avoiding him or anything. It was just that, he needed to figure out what this whole _Yoongi_ thing was, and if he was going to get to the bottom of that mystery he had to stop lying about it so much to himself.

So, correction: He had been spending all weekend avoiding any chance of running into Yoongi. Whenever his friends went out to eat, Jimin passed on going. When they came back at night he hid under his sheets hoping Yoongi wouldn't come back with them. He even ate in a different hall and spent time with different friends to avoid running into him.

All of his attempts had been thankfully successful but he couldn't avoid the boy forever. He stared motionlessly at the open door to his economics class. He _could_ skip. Or maybe just drop the class? Did he really have to be in this class this semester?

Of course, Yoongi was friends with Seokjin. He would notice if Jimin dropped the class and what if he got even angrier at him for doing so? Assuming that he really was mad at him in the first place, which honestly Jimin wasn't even sure about in the first place.

All the rumors pointed to Yoongi being some sort of cruel manipulative monster but rumors were genuinely just that. Jimin recalled a rumor that had spread about him in high school, saying that he was manipulative to girls. He of course wasn't, but most rumors did have a basis. His had been that he had told a girl he liked a television show that she liked just because she did and somewhere along the way it had spiraled.

Then again, it could easily be that the basis behind Yoongi's rumor was his general facial expression and equally cold behavior towards people he wasn't interested in.

But none of this explained why Yoongi could possibly be interested in _him_.

"Are you going to stand here all day?"

Jimin's fists clenched slightly and he winced a little.

"Yoongi hyung!" He blurted nervously. "You have a way of sneaking up on me."

Yoongi nodded slowly, pursing his lips in a way that subsequently made his cheeks look chubbier.

"And you have a tendency to look suspicious whenever I see you," he stated. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"I don't want to sound too clingy," Jimin mumbled before he could think over the words. His cheeks reddened and he ducked his head. "Uh, should we sit down?"

He rushed into the classroom and took a seat where he was most accustomed to sitting. Yoongi joined him a moment later, and glanced at him.

"So you were thinking about me?" He asked. Jimin chuckled nervously, hoping that he would be able to get Yoongi to drop the subject. He focused on the warm up on the board.

"Platyhelminthes huh? These warm-ups just keep getting harder and harder," he mumbled, his hand shaking as he tried to get a pencil out of his bag. He was surprised that he was so nervous by the whole situation. He had his far share of situations that had utterly terrified him but never had he reacted so outwardly to it. For some reason, it seemed like somewhere deep down he wanted Yoongi to know how he was feeling.

But _that_ was crazy.

"You seemed confused," Yoongi observed.

"I _am_ confused, I don't think I can name the characteristics of a platyhelminthes," he admitted with a chuckle. Yoongi turned his gaze fully onto Jimin. He stared at him silently for a long time. Then, he spoke.

"Are you having trouble with the economics homework?" He asked. Jimin's mouth gaped.

"What makes you think that?" He demanded. Yoongi pointed at the homework Jimin had been so nervous he didn't even notice that he had pulled out.

"You wrote, 'what is this' at the top of the paper."

"Ah."

Yoongi was like your regular old Sherlock, huh?

"Look, it's stupid to avoid getting help just because you are a little nervous around me." Yoongi started. It took all the restraint Jimin had to keep from blurting out: _"A little?"_

"Meet me at the library tomorrow at three pm. If you aren't there, you'll regret it."

The threat _was_ a little chilling the way that he said it, but for some reason, something inside Jimin knew that it wasn't anything to take to seriously.

"Is that a threat?" He asked, allowing a small smirk to cross his lips.

"You'll regret it cause you'll fail the quiz," he clarified. "Why would I threaten you? Now Jin, Jin I like to threaten."

"Jin?" Jimin questioned.

" _Seok_ jin," Yoongi added. Jimin smiled and nodded slowly.

"You two are close," he observed. Yoongi's head bobbed up and down as well.

"Very. He's stuck with me through thick and thin, I'd be alone without him," he agreed. Yoongi's gaze became less focused, making Jimin worry for a moment that he was unhappy about his lack of friends. Jimin spoke before he really thought it over.

"You have me now, hyung," he assured. Yoongi's gaze focused on him again, and he pursued his lips.

"I could get rid of you if I wanted," he stated.

"But you don't want to. I don't know why but, you don't," he responded shyly, shifting his gaze away from the other boy.

"Yeah, I don't," Yoongi agreed. Jimin was caught a little off guard by the blatant statement and turned to look at Yoongi in surprise but he had already turned his attention away from Jimin and to the teacher who was teaching.

Jimin let his gaze linger on Yoongi's concentrated expression for a little longer than most would find acceptable before finally turning his attention to the lesson being taught in front of him.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Sorry for the late update! School is kicking my butt, and I've had to really focus on it these last few days to survive! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter though! Thanks again for all the nice comments, I love you guys so much!


	6. Chapter 6

Jimin had always found it hard to concentrate on his studies. There were so many other things that he could be doing, that when it came to looking at some stupid flash cards and practicing their definitions Jimin easily got distracted.

It was a lot harder to concentrate when he was _this_ close to Yoongi.

At first, they were sitting at a normal distance away from one another. They sat across the table, and Yoongi held up flash cards to test Jimin. No physical contact, very little eye contact, normal distance away, casual study circumstances.

At some point, they had decided to look up more flashcards on the internet. Jimin couldn't find a good one so Yoongi came over to the other side of the table to help him search. The more trouble that Jimin had with words the closer Yoongi got to him, and the closer Yoongi got to him, the more trouble Jimin had concentrating. By the time they were at the bottom of the large list of flashcards, Jimin's face had seemingly permanently adopted the hue of a shiny red apple.

"Are you feeling okay?" Yoongi asked, his lips twitching upwards a little. "You seem really hot."

He reached forward without hesitation and slid his hand onto Jimin's forehead, his fingers slipping beneath Jimin's bangs. The action only made his face grow hotter. He knew that he shouldn't let it bother him so much, there was no way Yoongi, _didn't_ know what he was doing to him and this would only encourage the behavior but Jimin couldn't help it. He peered into those inquisitive dark eyes, swallowed his pride and engaged in a silent battle of the wits with the older boy. Even the _tips of his ears_ were burning.

"You're the worst," he murmured, his eyes dropping to the table. Yoongi retracted his fingers, and his gaze lingered for a moment too long on Jimin.

"I know," he stated. Jimin peeked up at him in time to see his head turning away. From the angle, Jimin was sitting at he couldn't see Jimin's face, but he could see that his cheeks were puffed out a little more than normal. Was he… smiling?

"Let's go over the cards one more time," Yoongi suggested softly, picking up the physical pile of cards they had. "If you get them all this time, I'll give you a reward."

"A reward?" Jimin asked, his head perking up slightly. "Why?"

"You've been studying hard despite all of the distractions," he responded. "Good behavior ought to be rewarded."

"I'm not a dog," Jimin murmured back, but he didn't mind the idea. No one had ever cared that much about his study habits, it was kind of nice to think that Yoongi did. Unless it was all part of his plot to get him to trust him of course.

"Yeah, you're not nearly as obedient as one," Yoongi teased back. Jimin stuck his tongue out at the older boy and picked up the pad of cards handing it to him so that they could start the terms again.

"Accounts," Yoongi murmured. Jimin looked away from him, trying to recall the definition. He vividly remembered what had been going on the first time he heard the word in class. Yoongi had picked up a water bottle and had been drinking from it.

"They are records of all financial transactions," Jimin answered. Yoongi raised an eyebrow in his direction.

"Including?"

In Jimin's mind, he could easily see Yoongi set down the bottle and pick his pencil back up to write down the rest of the definition. It had been…

"Including expenses and receipts of an organization or individual."

Yoongi nodded and switched the card.

"Capital Gains Tax?"

Jimin didn't miss a beat this time.

"The amount of tax that is payable on the profit from the sale of a capital asset, either a property or an investment."

"Liquid asset?"

"This refers to cash or any asset that can be quickly converted to cash without loss in value."

"Keynesian Economics?"

"The various theories formulated by the British economist John…" He paused. He had to know the _exact_ definition for the quiz. These were going to be short answer questions, not multiple choice. He tried to remember what had been happening when he last heard this definition. He could recall Yoongi, reaching over the table to scroll further down on the computer, his body brushing against Jimin's. "John Maynard Keynes during the Great Depression, which he published in his book "The General Theory of Employment, Interest, and Money" which came out in…. 1935?"

"1936," Yoongi corrected, his hand reaching up to brush his hair out of his eyes. Ah, Jimin would definitely remember _that_ date now.

"Macroeconomics and Microeconomics," Yoongi continued after a moment. Jimin had to really scrape his brain to remember that one. He remembered the actual day that his professor spoke about it. Yoongi had been wearing a pink dress shirt that had looked so good on him that Jimin had almost complimented it. Emphasis on almost. Instead, he kept quiet all of class, trying to focus on the work. At the _exact_ moment their professor covered Macro and Microeconomics, Yoongi had gotten distracted by one of the buttons on his shirt and had _undone_ it.

Jimin's face turned pink again as he murmured the definitions of the words.

It went on like that until they had recovered the full list of vocab terms. Yoongi took the time to jot down small stars next to the words that Jimin needed to review, and after taking a moment to jot something at the top of his paper, he folded it and stood up. Jimin watched him silently, sort of afraid to get up before Yoongi cued him to do so. He busied his hands by beginning to put his things back into his backpack.

"Are you doing anything after this?"

Jimin was taken aback by his words, so naturally, instead of responding he ended up staring stupidly at Yoongi. Yoongi didn't seem to mind Jimin's stupidity which was a relief (then again he didn't ever seem to mind the moments when Jimin was caught completely off guard by the elder boy). Instead, he placed his hands on the table and tilted his head to the side as he stared thoughtfully at Jimin.

"No? Let me take you out then. My reward is your dinner, with me."

"Just the two of us?" Jimin blurted. Yoongi's lips spread into a smirk, an expression that only made Jimin more uncertain about the situation. Yoongi didn't smile often, but this wasn't really a smile. It was much, _much_ more mischievous.

"Yeah."

Yoongi stood up straight again, seeming to take Jimin's lack of a response as a yes, which it absolutely was not. Of course, the longer that Jimin put off protesting, the more that Yoongi seemed to expect him to do whatever it was he wanted to do.

Jimin stood up and slung his bag over his shoulder, looking at Yoongi expectedly instead of walking away. Yoongi puffed out his cheeks nodding as he turned and began to lead Jimin towards their destination. For a second, Jimin just watched him walk, considering running off in the other direction. Yoongi wouldn't notice right away, and he _could_ get away with it.

But if he did run off, Yoongi would probably just be angrier with him. If he was angry at him at all, which, if Jimin was completely honest he didn't think Yoongi had anything against him.

Against his better judgment, Jimin bit his lip and rushed to catch up with Yoongi. Once he had fallen in line with Yoongi, the other boy glanced at him.

"I was starting to think you wouldn't come," he mumbled thoughtfully.

"Me too," Jimin admitted. Yoongi looked away from and his expression was empty so Jimin couldn't help but wonder if maybe he shouldn't have said what he said at all.

* * *

Yoongi took Jimin to central campus to the cafeteria that housed a number of small stand restaurants. Yoongi led Jimin confidently over to the Panda Express on campus and began to talk to the attendant softly.

The attendant seemed to recognize Yoongi but to Jimin's surprised wasn't scared. She spoke respectfully to him, never addressing him by name but it was clear from the first moment her eyes fell on Yoongi that she knew him because her eyes shone. Jimin got so lost staring at Yoongi as he interacted with the girl that he almost didn't notice when Yoongi turned to him.

"Have you ever eaten here before?" He asked softly. Jimin shook his head blankly, even though he vaguely remembered coming to a Panda Express once or twice as a kid with his family. Yoongi turned and began to explain how the restaurant worked and even told him what he had gotten to help him decide what to order.

He was soft when he spoke to Jimin. Jimin knew he was supposed to be scared of Yoongi, but he couldn't really put his heart into it when Yoongi was so unbelievably patient with him.

"I'll get what you got," Jimin said softly. "You know this place better than me."

"I doubt we like the same foods, are you sure?" Yoongi asked, quirking an eyebrow up curiously. Jimin smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I bet you have a good taste," he responded. Yoongi's lip twitched up a little in a motion that Jimin wouldn't have caught. A motion he genuinely wouldn't have noticed at all if it hadn't been for the female employee who pointed as her entire body jerked backward.

" _Did you just smile?_ " She exclaimed. Yoongi seemed taken aback by the outburst, and the girl herself seemed surprised as well. She bowed deeply murmuring an apology, but throughout the entire rest of the transaction, she kept giving both Yoongi and Jimin odd looks. Jimin tried not to think about it.

Yoongi volunteered to carry their trays to a table, so Jimin made sure to grab utensils and napkins on the way over to the table. Yoongi chose a small circular table near a window. Jimin watched him from the condiment bar for a long moment before he actually moved to sit with him.

Yoongi was very precise as he set the food out on the table. He set each plate out by each of their chairs and set aside the lunch tray. When he sat down at the table he pulled his phone out of his pocket briefly and slid through his notifications. Then he sighed and put the phone back into his pocket, his eyes wandering around the room.

He seemed to notice that the few other people in the room were nervously moving away from where Yoongi had sat at the table. He didn't seem to be too bothered by the situation, but it looked like it was more in a _used to it_ sort of way than anything else.

Jimin's fingers tightened around the napkins in his hands. Did Yoongi really deserve the treatment he got? He tried not to think too much about it.

He walked back over to Yoongi and handed him a pair of chopsticks.

"Do you eat here often?" He asked him conversationally as he began to pick at the noodles and meat that Yoongi was already digging into. Yoongi nodded, his mouth full, not speaking until he had swallowed all of his food.

"Yes, pretty often."

"That explains why the lady at Panda Express seemed to recognize you," Jimin said with a chuckle. He frowned and circled the noodles with his chopsticks. "Do you come with people?"

He glanced up at Jimin and swallowed again.

"I don't really have any friends to go with."

"Well, you must still have dates right?"

Yoongi stared at him blankly so Jimin continued.

"Besides the lady at Panda Express seemed to really like you."

Yoongi snorted and set down his chopsticks, intertwining his fingers. Amusement riddled across his face.

"And what about you? A cute guy like you must get a lot of dates," he said pointedly. "Do you really want to play this game?"

Jimin's face reddened and suddenly he found his food to be interesting. He wanted to say that it was because of Yoongi asking about his dating history, but the way his heart had raced at being called a cute guy was an undeniable clue at the real reason behind the sudden curiosity with his noodles. He plucked up a piece of meat and put it into his mouth.

The meat was sweet and tangy. A _brilliant_ distraction from his former embarrassment.

"This food is incredible," he said, letting a low whistle escape his mouth. "What beverage did we get again? Sprite?"

He was so busy shoveling noodles in his mouth, trying not to look stupid that he almost didn't notice the way that Min Yoongi's lips slowly settled into a soft smile. One that didn't leave his mouth as soon as it arrived. Instead, it was a smile that stayed in its place for a few long minutes as he watched Jimin eat his food and stammer away his insecurities. If he had noticed, he surely would have had to excuse himself from Yoongi's presence for a while...

When Jimin finally got back to his room after a surprisingly comfortable but quiet walk back to his hall he found that he was utterly exhausted. Jimin hadn't even given himself much time to say goodbye to Yoongi. Instead, he had nervously fumbled with his keys to the point that Yoongi had to help him get the door open for him. He had stammered out a thank you and nervously bowed before shutting the dorm door.

The only one who had found his behavior at all odd was Namjoon. He quirked an eyebrow at Jimin, but in response, Jimin just mumbled a "hello" and rushed into the bathroom to prepare for bed.

What Namjoon didn't know at the moment would not hurt anyone at all.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Time is an illusion and I don't know when I last updated, it feels like it's late? But I think I updated Friday last week so it's not? My update days were gonna be Sunday's but we're changing that I guess. I have no clue what's happening anymore but I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! Again thank you so much for the kind reviews! I'm literally on a constant schedule of running from here to there, but when I get the chance to check my email and see the reviews you guys leave it really makes my day! See you all in a weeks time!


	7. Chapter 7

Jimin wasn't quite sure when the switch took place, but he realized at some point that he had stopped worrying so much about Yoongi and what awful thing he was going to do to him. At some point in his life, he just quit seeing the reason behind his worry.

Yoongi was nice to him, and it didn't feel like it was fake. He had been friends with Seokjin since they were kids and Seokjin didn't seem to have anything bad to say about him. The only people who seemed to have such bizarre opinions of him were people who didn't talk to him at all.

Sure, it wasn't their fault they didn't talk to him. He only spoke to people he wanted to talk to.

 _He only spoke to people he wanted to talk to._

Jimin's lips spread into an involuntary smile and his heart began to beat uncomfortably in his chest. Yoongi took the time to talk to him. He even went out of his way, and comfort zone in order to spend time with him. That _had_ to mean something. It just had to.

"What are you smiling about?" Taehyung asked, glancing over at Jimin. Taehyung was doing his homework as he always did at his desk, while Jimin had once again made himself comfortable on Taehyung's bed. They had been at this for hours, everyone was doing their own thing and honestly, Jimin had just assumed no one was paying attention to him.

"Nothing," Jimin responded, running his fingers thoughtfully through his hair. "How's the chem coming?"

"Considering suicide," Taehyung said slowly, finally turning his attention back to his papers. Jimin chuckled and ducked his head to look back at the pillow rested on his lap. A moment later the bed dipped and Jimin looked up to see Namjoon was getting comfortable beside him. As he did, he knocked something off the bed with a loud bang.

Namjoon sighed and stared at the fallen object for a long moment.

"Everything okay?" Jimin addressed. Namjoon dragged his eyes up to smile at Jimin.

"I was going to ask you the same. Don't you have any homework to do?" He asked him. Jimin shrugged and looked away.

"I just have some economics," he explained. The moment that he thought about economics, he thought about Yoongi. He thought about how he looked when he was concentrated on his work, or what he would say to Jimin if he knew that he was putting off his work like this.

That stupid smile crept itself back upon his face, so Jimin shoved it into a pillow and forced a groan.

"I don't want to do homework."

"Sounds like you want to be doing something else instead," Namjoon agreed. Jimin's cheeks warmed against the pillow and he took the change to hesitantly peek back up at the older boy.

If all the boys in the dorm were a team, Namjoon would be the leader.

Ever since they were kids he had always assumed the role of taking care of everyone. If someone felt upset, he was the first to talk to them and check up on them. When any of them got injured he was the first person they told Doctor's to call. If they had a disagreement he was always the one they asked to settle the argument. Jimin has always looked up to him for it and secretly had always tried to be an emotional anchor to others as well as a result of knowing what good it did for their friend group.

Jimin knew that ever since he had first made contact with Yoongi the older boy had been looking out for him. He had been paying a lot of extra attention to him since the first time he mentioned Min Yoongi's interest in him. It was probably about time he settled Namjoon's worries.

"No, I just…" He trailed off for a moment. "I've been having trouble understanding one of the theories in class is all."

"Trouble concentrating for some reason?" Namjoon asked. Jimin shot him a glare.

"No, I concentrate fine next to Yoongi," he assured. "In fact, I'm not really concerned about being friends with him anymore."

"Friends?" Namjoon asked, sounding a little surprised. He had a blank expression on his face that Jimin couldn't place, but it wasn't like any he'd ever seen before, not even on Yoongi.

"Yeah, I think so," he said. That smile found itself back onto his face. He tried to rub it off his face by placing his palms to his cheeks but as long as he thought of Yoongi the expression remained. "We sit next to each other in class, and he talks to me when he won't talk to anyone else. He's nice."  
"And he hasn't done anything mean to you?" Namjoon asked. "Nothing at all?"

Jimin shook his head slowly. He thought back over the ways that Yoongi had treated him. The soft-spoken words, the gentle teases, the warm gestures, the hidden smiles. Jimin's heart panged in his chest.

"He's been nothing but kind," he said certainly. He glanced at his laptop which had the essay he was supposed to be writing for economics pulled up on his phone. He wrinkled his eyebrows together. He had no clue what to write about.

"Do you need help with your economics?" Namjoon asked noticing the way that Jimin's attention turned. Jimin opened his mouth to agree when his eyes caught something else. The bulletin board.

Min Yoongi's writing wasn't entirely legible from this distance, but for some reason, it still held his gaze.

 _"_ _Maybe I could help you."_

The words echoed through his brain, and before he had actually thought it through he was shaking his head.

"No, that's okay," he said. "Yoongi gave me his number for a reason. I might as well use it."

Namjoon hummed.

"Alright, well, you know where to find me if you need me," Namjoon assured. He patted Jimin on the back and then returned to his end of the room, rummaging through his bag for something. Before he had made it all the way over there he stooped down to retrieve what he had knocked over before. Jimin sighed and returned his own attention back to the paper pinned to the board.

He tossed aside the pillow on his lap.

He took a deep breath.

He got off the bed, his phone clutched tightly between his fingers.

He tentatively peered at the paper, typing out the phone number.

It took him a long time to actually type out a message, and even then he had to consider each word he typed as if the message had to be completely and utterly perfect or else… Or else, _well_ something bad would surely happen.

He screwed his eyes shut and clicked the send button on his phone.

 _Hello, it's Park Jimin. Do you have a moment?_

When Jimin's phone vibrated only a moment later he was sure that he had hallucinated it, but when he opened his eyes and fixated on the phone screen he saw that he did, in fact, have a message.

 _Sure, everything alright?_

Before Jimin even had the chance to type a response his phone vibrated again.

 _I was starting to think you would never message me_.

Jimin's cheeks flushed and he typed out his own response: _Yeah, I was just having trouble figuring out what to write for my essay. I don't understand the topic enough really._

He hesitated before finally adding: _I wasn't sure I'd ever get up the courage to message you either._

Once again, Yoongi's response was practically immediate. It made Jimin feel warm.

 _I could type out an explanation but if you can't really understand it then it would be easier to explain it to you in person. Mind if I call you?_

Jimin's heart skipped a beat, _why was he already so sensitive to the things that Yoongi said to him? Was there something wrong with his heart?_

He looked over his shoulder at the rest of the boys.

"I'm stepping outside," he announced, gesturing to his phone. Their heads all bobbed silently in recognition so Jimin grabbed his laptop and slipped out the door. Once he was situated outside the door, he pressed the call button beside Yoongi's phone number. Yoongi didn't hesitate to pick up.

"Hello, Park Jimin."

He sounded somewhat unfamiliar over the phone. Not to any radical extent. His voice just sounded a little higher than usual.

"Hey," Jimin responded softly.

"Okay, I don't have too much time-"

"You aren't busy are you!" Jimin blurted. "If so I'm sure I can figure out this essay on my own."

"No, no-" Even as Yoongi disagreed Jimin heard him rummaging around, and say something to someone away from the phone. "I'm not busy at all."

"You don't have to help me if you're too busy for it," Jimin said shyly. Yoongi was quiet on the other end for a moment, and then he continued.

"I'm going to start explaining how to do the essay now, and if you don't listen I'm going to come to your dorm and make you listen."

Jimin's cheeks reddened.

He didn't doubt for a second that Yoongi actually would do it so he made a soft affirmative noise and then fell silent as Yoongi began to go over the work.

Jimin found pretty quickly that one of the most soothing things in the world was Yoongi's voice. There was something about it. The rise and fall of his words, as he spoke. The slur of his voice as he pronounced each and every word. Jimin wished he could see the way that Yoongi's lips moved to form each word, the way his tongue flicked in his mouth as he spoke but this was okay too. Next time they did this hopefully they'd be in a room together

"Does that make sense?"

Jimin was ripped from his thoughts and back to the present. He nodded, before suddenly remembering that he was in a phone call not with Yoongi in person.

"Yeah, thank you Yoongi hyung," he murmured back. He shifted the way he was sitting to bring his feet underneath his body.

"You're welcome," Yoongi responded. For a few minutes, neither boy spoke. Instead, Jimin just listened to Yoongi's soft breaths, knowing he should say goodbye and hang up, but not wanting to do so at all.

"Guess you should probably go soon, huh?" Jimin said. Yoongi hummed his response.

"I do have a few things I should get done tonight," he agreed. "You?"

"A few things I could do," Jimin agreed. His eyes fell to the floor of the hall as he spoke. "But, I mean, nothing urgent."

"Yeah, same here," Yoongi agreed. "I mean, I was doing something for a professor, but it's whatever now, I didn't want to do it in the first place."

"Something for a professor? That sounds much more important than helping me," Jimin said in surprise. "You shouldn't have put that off."

"You're more important," Yoongi said without missing a beat. Jimin's breath hitched in his throat before Yoongi added: "Besides you are much more of a lost cause, could you have really handled that essay on your own."

Jimin laughed into the phone.

"You're right, I would've been helpless," he agreed. They fell into silence again, every once in a while, adding a word or two to make the conversation worthwhile. Not that Jimin was uncomfortable with the silence. He actually quite enjoyed it. In the past, he had always found it weird to be with someone and not be engaging in conversation, but for some reason Jimin almost preferred it. This way, everything felt more organic. There was no pressure to fill in the silence with awkward conversation. Nope, just speaking every now and then when he thought he had something to say.

Jimin didn't even realize how long he had been up until the door to his dorm room creaked open.

He glanced up to find Namjoon's soft brown eyes peering down at him. He smiled tiredly.

"Namjoon, is everything okay?" He asked softly. Namjoon smiled back at him, looking just as tired as Jimin felt.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. Do you have any idea what time it is?"

Jimin shook his head, but as he did so, he noted that his phone was burning the ear he had it pressed to, and must have been for such a long time because his hair was a little sweaty right there.

"11:30?" Jimin guessed. Namjoon's lips twitched and he shook his head.

"Three in the morning. You aren't still talking to Yoongi are you?"

Jimin's cheeks tinged pink. Namjoon sighed and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Thought so, I hate to be that person but you're going to need to get some sleep. Say goodnight to Yoongi," Namjoon instructed. Jimin didn't bother arguing. As mentioned before, he knew that Namjoon was only looking out for him and he really did appreciate it.

"Dad-joon says that I have to go to bed," he said into the phone.

"Uh-oh, you aren't grounded are you?" Yoongi asked. Jimin almost thought he could hear a smile in his voice.

"I hope not, but he might confiscate my phone if I take too long," Jimin replied. "I'll see you soon. Have a good night."

"Yeah, sleep well, Jimin."

Neither of them hung up, and Namjoon seemed to sense this because after only a moment he reached down and plucked the phone from Jimin's hand.

"Good _night_ Yoongi. See you in Physics," he said before clicking the phone off. He offered the phone back to Jimin who smiled and took the phone. Then Namjoon offered him a hand up. He took it gladly.

"Sorry for losing track of time," Jimin murmured. Namjoon shook his head and ran his fingers through Jimin's hair as if he was a little kid.

"It's okay buddy, we all trust you to make grown-up decisions," he said teasingly. Jimin laughed and went into the bathroom to change into his pajamas. Before he went to bed he noticed that his phone had a number of Facebook notifications. It was odd. He didn't use facebook except to connect with old friends. He swiped away the notifications and laid himself down to sleep.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hey guys! Early update this week! I got a notif for someone who said they check every day to see if this story has updated and since technically I'm ahead of my updating schedule by a few chapters I thought I'd do two updates this week (even though I'm catching up to myself fast oh no). Anyways! I hope everyone is having a great week so far and I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

"Park Jimin!"

Jimin was used to being caught off-guard in Economics. For one, it was the only class that he had with Min Yoongi, which meant he was often left feeling flushed or nervous, but normally it was only ever a Yoongi related situation that made him jump.

He was smiling at Yoongi and had been for a while since the boy had drifted off to sleep part way through class and had been trying to figure out a way to wake him up when suddenly he was startled by the sound of a girl screaming his name. He wrinkled his nose and saw Jihyo standing on her chair, her hands on her hips looking somewhat annoyed.

Jimin noticed her friend from before had her head hidden from beneath her hands. He wondered why.

"Jihyo?" He asked softly. She pointed at him with her right hand.

"You haven't had dinner with us since the beginning of the year," she said angrily. "Eat dinner with us tonight."

Jimin glanced at Yoongi. His head was still rested on the table, but his eyes were open and rested on Jimin. He pressed his lips together when their gazes met. Jimin shrugged towards him and looked back at Jihyo.

"Okay."

Jihyo looked surprised by his immediate okay, but after only a moment she smiled.

"Great!"

"Just let me get my things," Jimin said to her giving her a short wave. She nodded and as she climbed down from her chair. He looked at Yoongi and raised an eyebrow.

"You going to come too?" He asked conversationally. Yoongi pretended to consider it.

"Yeah, cause I'm that kind of person," Yoongi agreed with a roll of his eyes. He lifted his head and stretched his arms up into the air. "But you have fun on your date."

Jimin laughed and turned to grab his backpack from the back of his chair. When he turned around to grab his phone he found that instead of being on the desk it was in Yoongi's hand. Yoongi flashed him a toothy look that couldn't quite be described as a grin.

"You have a facebook grandpa?"

Jimin's eyebrows furrowed together. Facebook again? He never got facebook notifications.

"I don't use it," he responded, he reached out his hand silently asking for his phone back, and Yoongi gave it to him without question. He deleted the notifications from his phone and made a mental note to check out the app later. "See you hyung."

Yoongi waved instead of speaking, and honestly Jimin didn't mind that at all.

He turned towards Jihyo and found the group of kids gathered at the front of the classroom. It was the usual crowd of eight students, most of which Jimin didn't really know all that well. They didn't seem to have noticed that Jimin was with Yoongi, so Jimin went and joined the group without a word. Jihyo smiled at him.

"Alright! We're going to eat at Brody, you live in that neighborhood don't you?" Jihyo asked as she ran her fingers through her hair. Jimin nodded silently, a small smile settled on his lips. She continued to talk and as she did the whole group began to move forward. At first, she just talked about class, school, and life in general. She asked about who Jimin usually spent time with and eventually floated the conversation to others topics with other people. Jimin fell into the back of the group and sort of lost himself in the flow. He was honestly barely even paying attention to the others. He was just enjoying the way that everyone spoke and conversed with one another, and the way that Jihyo smiled and dragged Jonghyeon into the conversation with the rest of them. It was all going pretty well when Jonghyun suddenly leaned across the table and gestured for everyone else to lean in as well.

"So, you guys know how Min Yoongi is in our class right?"

Everyone nodded silently, but when he registered the words Jimin felt a little disappointed. What were they going to say about him this time? For some reason, he had just assumed that people were done talking about people like this.

"Well, I have uncovered some more information about him, and _this_ is completely one hundred percent true," Jonghyun assured. He swiped his hair out from his eyes. "Okay so apparently his freshmen year he actively tried to make a number of friends. There were five of them and they hung out every weekend."

Jimin rolled his eyes and poked his food with his fork.

"Anyways, rumor has it that none of the boys in the group really like Yoongi because he was naturally quieter than the others."

Jimin resisted the urge to snort, sure Yoongi was quiet at times but Jimin had figured recently it was probably just to give himself a moment to figure out how to make fun of Jimin in some way or another.

"After a while, they were so sick of him that they decided to teach him a lesson. Once they had earned his trust-"

 _That_ wasn't what Jimin had expected. He had assumed that the story that he would hear would be another one about Yoongi being some heartless fool, but this didn't sound like that. In fact, the way that Yoongi was characterized was eerily familiar. What if this story was true?

 _Geez,_ Yoongi wouldn't want him to hear this from anyone but himself, and he _definitely_ wouldn't want anyone else to hear this story. Before Jimin could stop himself, his mouth was open.

"Hey, Jonghyun? No offense or anything but shut up."

The whole table fell into a silent shock, Jihyo looked to be the most surprised of all of them. He understood why he never spoke out like this. Well, not around anyone but his roommates anyways.

"Sorry?"

"Did Min Yoongi tell you that himself?" Jimin asked, aggravation seeping into his voice. "Unless he did and specifically told you it was okay to share the information, I don't think you should be telling this story. How would you feel if people talked about you behind their back? I've gotten to know Min Yoongi recently and he's nothing like the rumors imply. So, stop spreading false news about him."

"But it's true!" Jonghyun protested.

"Again, unless he told you that it was okay to share the story with others then you shouldn't be telling it," Jimin repeated. "Seriously, if I hear you talking about him again…"

He trailed off unsure of what to say, but luckily he didn't have to figure anything out for himself.

"Yeah, Jimin's right," Umji agreed nervously. When everyone looked at her, her cheeks reddened deeply. "I hated to say anything before, but I never really thought it was alright."

A few of the quieter kids nodded in agreement, but most of them didn't seem too eager to agree. Jimin knew that they probably wanted to hear the rest of the gossip, but they didn't seem to want to speak up now. Jonghyun was the only one who didn't want to agree to it.

"That's-" Before Jonghyun could say anymore he froze. His face went sheet white and he settled back at the table. "M-min Yoongi, h-how long have you been standing there?"

Surprise filled Jimin and he went to turn around to look at whatever had Jonghyun so nervous but before he could someone placed their hands on his shoulders.

"Long enough."

Jimin recognized his voice without having to think about it at all. He looked upwards and found Yoongi peering down at him with soft eyes. He pressed his lips together, a little nervous.

"Hey," he said. Yoongi breathed in softly.

"Hello, I thought I would join you for dinner."

"You didn't-"

"I did."

Jimin cheeks turned pink.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I appreciate it."

Those words seemed to jolt Jimin back to the present. The present being that he was staring up at Yoongi, with star-struck eyes, while the rest of the kids in his class stared at them in astonishment. His cheeks turned pink.

"I, um," Jimin stammered. "Maybe we should go somewhere-"

"Wait don't leave!" Umji protested, jostling the table as she got to her feet. "It would be fun if you sat here."

Her cheeks were flushed pink and her long dark hair had begun to fall in her face when she stood up so abruptly. Was it possible that she had a crush on Yoongi? And if so, why did that thought make Jimin actually _want_ Yoongi to leave?

"No, that's alright. I have better things to do with my time anyway."

Yoongi looked back at Jimin and his lips morphed into a soft smile.

"You want to get coffee sometime this week?" He asked him. Jimin smiled back and nodded.

"Absolutely, sounds great."

Jimin didn't even care the way the entire table of students looked at him after that. At some point, he was going to get coffee with Yoongi.

* * *

That night the boys wanted to go out.

Normally, Jimin wouldn't go out to eat in the middle of the week with the boys. He had a lot of homework and didn't really have the time to be slacking off, but he had been in a good mood all week, and honestly when Namjoon had said that Seokjin was going to meet them there.

Well, Jimin had agreed to it all pretty quickly. He had been even more thrilled when he found out where they would be eating.

Panda Express. _Panda Express_.

Yoongi would absolutely be there.

So as Jimin stood in the line behind his friends teetering back and forth on the heels of his feet he wasn't really paying attention to the world around him. His phone was going off in his pocket like crazy, not that he was paying it any attention. It was probably just Facebook again. He really should check that out soon. He couldn't just keep ignoring the notifications.

The line was moving, and there were hundreds of other students in the small cafeteria, but all Jimin was really doing was looking around for Yoongi.

"Ehm, looking for your boyfriend?"

Jimin jumped, which caught the attention of Hoseok who was right in front of him. He snickered and looked at the girl who had caught Jimin off-guard in the first place. Jimin recognized her immediately.

"It's you again!"

"Yep, and I can tell you, cold guy won't be here today," she said certainly. She scooped some rice onto a plate.

"He won't?" Jimin asked, unable to prevent disappointment from seeping into his voice. She nodded slowly, but surely.

"Nope, he never comes around this day of the week. Every other day he'll come about this time, doesn't always eat here necessarily but he likes to come and study over in that corner by the window."

She pointed to a small two-person table. Different than the one that he sat at with Jimin.

"I thought you would know that, are you guys not dating?" She asked softly. Jimin shook his head.

"No, we're just friends."

The girl scoffed, leading Jimin to give her an odd look that she skillfully ignored.

"Anyways, here's your food."

"You can't just brush it off like that," Jimin protested, but the girl wasn't having any of it. She whistled as she whirled around.

"Wow, I am _so_ busy," she said. "I hope you enjoy your food!"

Jimin pouted in her direction, but she busied herself sweeping the floor behind the counter, so after only a little while Jimin relented and walked away. He joined his friends at their table and resumed eating food with them.

He couldn't help but glance over at the door every once in a while, hoping that Yoongi would walk in despite what the female employee had stated. Jimin also couldn't help but note the irony of the situation. Not long ago all he had wanted to was get away from Yoongi and now, he wanted nothing more than to see the boy around.

He went to bed that night wondering when he would next get to see Min Yoongi in the same room with him. He hoped it was soon.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hi guys! Happy actual update day! Hope everyone's had a good week since I last checked in! Wish me luck in not dying this weekend, I've got a lot going on with school and my kpop cover group so survival is slim to none :'-D See you all around next week! Thanks again for all of the kind comments and support!


	9. Chapter 9

Jimin woke up at three in the morning to his phone buzzing softly by his head. It jostled him from a particularly pleasant dream, but that didn't make him hesitate to drag himself out of bed and into the hall to take the call. He didn't even check the caller-id. He knew that to get a call at three in the morning it must be important. Whatever _it_ was anyway.

The door clicked shut behind him and he slid the green call button across his screen.

"Hello?" He mumbled groggily.

 _"_ _Is it true?"_

The voice wasn't in any way familiar and it made Jimin's brain do a quick mental restart.

"Is what true?"

 _"_ _Is it true that… Oh, you know! Don't make me say it!"_

Jimin wasn't really able to keep up with everything happening. Partly because he was too tired to wrap his head around it. Partly because the words made no sense to him whatsoever.

"Who is this?" Jimin finally asked.

 _"_ _Don't be stupid,"_ the voice responded. Why didn't he sound tired at all? It was way too early for anyone to reasonably be up. _"It's Kim Minjun!"_

Jimin _vaguely_ remembered graduating with someone with that name. But he knew that he hadn't been very close to them at all. Maybe one of his friends had? He could somewhat picture a face.

"How do you even have my phone number?" He continued. At this point he let his back hit the wall and slide down to the floor, tiredly palming his face with his hand.

 _"_ _It's free domain on the Facebook page. Anyways, is it true that you're a prostitute?"_

Jimin fell silent for a moment, suddenly feeling wide awake. He noted the way that his breath hitched in his throat, how his body stiffened at the words.

"What are you talking about?"

 _"_ _Don't tell me you really don't know? This is a little awkward…"_

Minjun went silent for a moment.

 _"_ _I guess it doesn't hurt to catch you up,"_ he finally decided.

Jimin was pretty dazed but the end consensus of the whole situation was clear. Jimin's best friend in high school, Hajoon, one day recently created a facebook group exposing everything he had ever disliked about Jimin and invited almost everyone in their school to join. It evolved into _everyone_ describing how shitty Jimin was and everything Jimin had ever done that could be considered bad. The group was apparently _extremely_ active and had been so since the first day it was opened. The fact that Jimin hadn't found it on his own, or that his friends here hadn't yet discovered it was nothing short of a miracle.

After hanging up with Minjun, Jimin opened up Facebook to look at the group and suddenly realized why his phone had been going off. Apparently, just about everyone who had gone to school with him had something bad to say about him. Even the people that Jimin had been relatively close to had made a post. Some of them. _A lot_ of them, even had the guts to tag him in their posts.

 _Park Jimin the pretty boy…. Can't imagine he is doing anything productive nowadays…_

 _God Park Jimin was the absolute worst, has he not killed himself yet? He was so pathetic in high school I just imagined he'd get around to it soon._

 _Okay but, one time Park Jimin chose food over me. FOOD OVER ME. Why does he think he's too good to hang out with his girlfriend?_

 _I don't even know why people liked Park Jimin, he's got such a feminine way about him, I'm not convinced he isn't a girl even to this day lol._

The longer Jimin scrolled the page the further his heart sank.

He had always known he wasn't perfect. He'd have to be more self-absorbed than many people thought he was to think that he was in any way so. Still, he hadn't thought that given the opportunity so many people would have something bad to say about him.

The further he got in, the worse Jimin's heart sank. Sleep was now a thing of the past. He didn't think he would ever sleep again after reading all of this.

He considered not thinking about it too much but sadly thinking about not thinking really just meant him thinking about it more and more.

He closed his eyes and he just saw the Facebook page in his mind, scrolling through every post again and again. When he opened his eyes, he couldn't prevent the words swirling around in his mind, reminding him of what he had been looking at. He looked at the clock.

He felt like he had been up for days. It was only 7 am.

 _7 am, the cafeteria was open._

Jimin got to his feet, hesitantly packing his bag for the day. He took everything he would need for the day… He didn't imagine he would come back anytime soon, he had a lot of classes to go to and in-between… He'd probably just try his best to distract himself.

He crept out of the bedroom and made his way down the hallway. As he did he brushed past someone in his hall who he didn't know. They murmured something after him, but Jimin figured it was a coincidence, other than an actual statement. It was too early for anyone to be fully functional anyways.

 _Not that Jimin is capable of doing anything properly on his own. He always asks for help and then stares at everyone with that stupid smirk of his while everyone goes out of their way to help him._

Jimin groaned and rubbed his head with the palm of his head aggravatedly.

"Get out of my head," he grumbled to himself. It didn't make the thought go away. Jimin was so lost in his thoughts like that all day that nothing really seemed to establish well. He couldn't study or watch television. He couldn't focus on his classes, and it only got worse when he skipped his Economics class. The intention had been, well completely honestly it had been to avoid Yoongi.

That boy could read him like a book, and so could the rest of his friends. He _had_ to avoid them as much as possible today, what if they found out that he was not actually a likable person? He couldn't imagine one of his few new friends in college finding out about the Facebook page… If his current friends were okay to pretend like they liked him… Maybe that was okay for now, but if Yoongi who didn't pretend to like anything for even a second found out about the page. If he heard his flaws… He would leave him.

 _Oh, god, he could lose Yoongi as a friend._

Jimin took a deep shaky breath and paused outside of his bedroom door, feeling a little dizzy. Maybe he shouldn't return to his dorm. He wasn't in a good place, the others would detect it, the others would leave him if they knew he knew that he was awful.

Even in his haze, Jimin knew that he was being dramatic. He swallowed deeply and raised his hand to the doorknob, his fingers were trembling. He closed his eyes.

 _Don't be suspicious, don't be suspicious._

He pushed the door to his room open and immediately attracted the attention of pretty much everyone there. He smiled.

"Hey."

"What's wrong," Taehyung asked immediately. Jimin scrunched his face together in confusion.

"What isn't wrong, am I right?" He joked with a smile.

"You left really early this morning, we were a little worried," Taehyung insisted. "And then we saw you but you didn't see us…"

Jimin shrugged it off.

"You're being dramatic," he insisted. He sat down at his desk and began to pull his homework out of his bag. He thought that the studious behavior would make him seem better, but apparently, it just made him that more suspicious. In an instant, Namjoon had placed his hand on his shoulder. It made Jimin jump.

"Jimin, are you alright?" Namjoon finally asked. "You've been high strung all day."

The rest of the room nodded their agreement. Jimin didn't respond so Jin added to the conversation.

"Yoongi says you've been avoiding him today."

Jimin bit his lip nervously, he hadn't thought that Yoongi would notice.

"It's nothing," he mumbled, but even as he spoke the tears began to drip from his eyes. He sniffled, a little too loudly. "It's just been a really bad day."

The tears began to flow more freely and he sunk to the floor in an attempt to bury the sorrow from his friends. He hadn't wanted to drag anyone else into this stupid situation, but even so here he was. In an instant Hoseok and Taehyung were on him, their arms wrapped around his body as it shook with strangled sobs.

"Jimin, what happened?" Namjoon asked him softly. Jimin wanted to keep lying about it, but he knew in the end that now he might as well just tell the truth.

"I got a call last night from Minjun," he explained.

"Minjun?" Taehyung interrupted his eyebrows scrunching together.

"We graduated with him," Jimin explained, even though he was crying he was able to muster a rather nonchalant look and a shrug. "I didn't remember him at first either."

" _Jimin_ ," Jin hissed. "What did Minjun _say_?"

"Oh," Jimin replied. "Right um, he told me that Hajoon started a Facebook page against me and pretty much it's just a bunch of posts talking about what an awful person I am."

The tears rolled down Jimin's cheeks again as he thought about the posts.

"Why do any of you guys even bother with me? Why do you pretend to be my friends?" He asked desperately. "I'm _awful_ , I'm clearly utterly and completely _awful-"_

Jimin suddenly got up, pushing his friends away from him.

"I-I should move out, I can still do that. Why do you guys spend any time with me at all? Why does Min Yoongi _want_ to get to know me?!"

"Jimin-"

" _Don't start_ ," Jimin blurted. "You guys must hate me."

A commotion from Jimin's bed dragged him out of his state of reverie. He didn't look at the bed, he just paused, fat warm tears rolling down his cheeks as he stared at the first person, he could make eye contact with. It ended up being Jin.

"Is there someone else in this room?"

Jin nodded silently. Jimin shut his eyes tightly.

"Please tell me it's not Min Yoongi."

He heard the bed shake a little as someone climbed down it, and in a moment, there was an undeniable presence right next to him.

"It is."

Jimin wasn't sure what to say, so instead, he didn't say anything. He just turned around a gazed at Yoongi, feeling pained.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Yoongi demanded. Jimin found he couldn't look at Yoongi very long without feeling guilty. Not because he had initially felt bad about keeping the information from the boy. He didn't really- well, he _hadn't_ not until he saw that look on Yoongi's face. His gaze was a little harder then Jimin was used to seeing it, his eyebrows drawn in towards one another tighter. He was actually upset by this.

"I didn't want to worry-"

"Who is doing it?"

Yoongi's interruption was curt. It was clear he wanted to explode but was holding back significantly. Jimin appreciated that.

"You don't-"

"I don't care if I know him or not, what's his name?" Yoongi reiterated. Jimin didn't hesitate.

"Kim Hajoon."

Yoongi exhaled sharply from his nose, which gave Jimin an uneasy feeling in his stomach.

"Why didn't you tell me about this when you first found out?" Yoongi asked, his voice still a little scary. Jimin lowered his eyes from Yoongi's again, so Yoongi moved to force Jimin to catch his gaze. "You should have told me as soon as you found out. The _moment_ you knew."

Yoongi's hand suddenly shot forward, stopping not far from Jimin's own hand. Jimin squinted at it, realizing after only a few moments that Yoongi had wanted to grab his wrist, but needed permission first. He moved his hand forward, and Yoongi took it.

His attitude was odd, to say the least. He was clearly angry, his nostrils flustered a little, and he couldn't keep eye contact with Jimin for long. He was being rougher than usual, and he wasn't as soft as Jimin had gotten used to him being. Even so, the warm touch was clearly supposed to be comforting. It was a gentle momentary caress. Warm skin against cold skin. Jimin found it to be very welcoming.

"Yoongi hyung…"

Yoongi dropped Jimin's hand and turned around.

"I've got to go."

And without another word, he left the room. All eyes fell on Jin when he left but Jin clearly didn't have any answers for them.

"I don't keep secrets from Yoongi," Jin explained with a shrug. "I've never seen him react like this to anything."

Jimin's heart sank in his chest. Suddenly, he was worried about something different than his friends hating him. Suddenly, it didn't matter if anyone else in the world hated him. Not all of his Facebook, not every single person he had ever gone to school with. Suddenly, the only person he didn't want to hate him was Min Yoongi.

 _God,_ he really hoped he hadn't messed everything up.

* * *

Yoongi wasn't at class the next day. Jimin _only_ went to economics that day, and he _only_ went to economics to see Yoongi, and Yoongi wasn't even there. He spent all day worrying about it. Was Yoongi mad at him? What had he meant when he asked for Hajoon's name? _Why had he just left?_

He rubbed his hand against his face and tried to focus on his work. He was in college dammit, he had homework to worry about, he didn't have time to just stress over Yoongi all the time.

He was finally settling back into his work… _Did 7+7 equal 14 or was he delusional? Should probably check_. That was of course when something jostled his attention away from his work and to the tall boy who had suddenly joined his side.

"Let's go out Jimin," Namjoon suggested softly. "We can go to a party, you can get your mind off of everything. I'll keep an eye on you."

Jimin brushed off the suggestion, barely glancing up from his Math.

"I should focus, I have an exam Monday," he said instead. He could feel the doubtful look Namjoon was giving him so he turned around and offered him a smile. "I'm okay. I just need some time alone."

Namjoon was hesitant, but he nodded slowly.

"Okay," he agreed quietly.

The others were even more hesitant to leave Jimin alone. They seemed to think that if he was alone, he would get worse. He appreciated the concern, but deep down he knew that it would be okay. He was already worrying less about the Facebook page. Everyone on it was acquaintances and people he hadn't known well or at all. The people he had been closest with in high school weren't in the Facebook group. The only one who was was Hajoon, and honestly, Jimin didn't care what he thought anymore. There was a reason Jimin wasn't friends with Hajoon any more and if he had hated Jimin so much, he clearly wasn't a good friend in the first place.

What now bugged Jimin, more than the bullies, more than anything else, was what happened to Yoongi.

Jimin was jostled from his thoughts by a sharp knock at the door. He wrinkled his nose and set his pencil down.

Before he opened the door, he peeked through the peephole. Dark curly hair, wide brown eyes, eyebrows creased, lips trembling. _Hajoon?_

Jimin practically ripped the door open. He knew Hajoon well, they had been best friends for four years, and he knew a concerned expression when he saw one.

"Hajoon, what are you doing here? Are you alright?" He blurted uncertainly. Once the door was open, he was able to really assess the situation. He scrunched his nose. "Yoo-Yoongi?"

Hajoon opened his mouth but Yoongi spoke first.

"Hey," he spoke softly.

"You weren't in class," Jimin murmured. He suddenly remembered how messy his hair was and ran his fingers through the strands to try and tidy it. Of course, once that was fixed Jimin realized that he was dressed like a total slob, cause he hadn't expected to see anyone other than his close friends that night. He shrunk behind the door a little.

"I was busy," Yoongi responded. His eyes briefly wandered away from Jimin, floating towards Hajoon.

"Right!" Jimin blurted. "Hajoon, are you okay?"

Something flickered through Hajoon's eyes, but he looked away as soon as it happened.

"Ye-yeah."

Jimin couldn't help his concern. He reached forward, grabbing Hajoon's wrist.

"Seriously, Hajoon, what's going on?"

Yoongi had a strong glare fixed on Jimin that he mostly chose to ignore. He'd deal with Yoongi in a moment.

He may be glaring at him, but nonetheless, Jimin had a feeling the boy wasn't actually mad at him. So, he didn't mind coming to a compromise in his brain, deciding that he would get to the one he cared about the most about later.

"I came to… apologize."

Jimin squinted.

"Apologize?"

Hajoon noded, but the action was strained. As long as Jimin had known the other boy, he had always been bad at apologizing. It was pretty difficult to apologize, after all, when you never thought you were in the wrong. Jimin had never seen his friend apologize sincerely to anyone. So seeing him even attempt to apologize when he knew Jimin knew he couldn't so do was odd.

"Look, the Facebook thing was overly cruel. Truth is, I… I missed you, and I was made because you were doing so great, and you're so smart, and you've got all kind of friends, _and you're such a damn pretty boy_ -" Hajoon interrupted himself, and took a soft shaky breath. "And I'm struggling a lot. Honestly, I was only really mad for ten minutes but the Facebook page grew out of control."

Even odder, this apology (aside from the tangent) seemed to be sincere. Jimin knew it was he couldn't emphasize enough that he knew Hajoon. He knew what Hajjon said and thought and did better than he knew himself because being friends with Hajoon meant that _everything_ was about Hajoon.

"I never meant to hurt you Jimmy-" Another reason Jimin didn't really miss Hajoon. He knew Jimin hated to be called Jimmy. Yet, he still did it. "I'm really sorry."

Despite it all, Jimin wasn't upset. He wasn't happy or reassured, but he was no longer upset. All he wanted was to get Hajoon out of here and to talk to Yoongi. _Yoongi_. Wow, he had been really worried about Yoongi…

"I accept your apology," Jimin said forcing a smile onto his lips. "But you didn't have to come all this way just to apologize and… Why is Yoongi with you?"

"I drove to your hometown. Nice city. We ran into one another," Yoongi explained. Jimin's jaw dropped.

" _You what?_ "

"He threatened me," Hajoon murmured. Yoongi shifted at the comment, which in turn made Hajoon yelp.

"Get out of here, I don't want you seeing Jimin anymore."

 _That_ , definitely explained why Hajoon had been so freaked out earlier. Jimin had honestly expected Hajoon to argue with the order, or at least ignore the statement. He wasn't in anyway obedient. Jimin couldn't think of a time in which he had listened to anyone else. Not at all, much less right away. But the minute the command left Yoongi's lips, Hajoon was bowing deeply.

"Thank you, for your time," he blurted. "See you around Jimin."

Jimin opened his mouth to protest, to say that it was ridiculous that Hajoon was actually afraid of him, but before he could Hajoon had disappeared down the hall. Jimin stared after him.

"Didn't you drive him here?"

Yoongi's eyes were on Jimin and Jimin only. He tried to ignore that as he stared after his ex-friend.

"Yes, yes I did," he agreed. Jimin quirked his head towards Jimin and raised an eyebrow at him.

"How's going to get back home, we're a few hours out."  
Yoongi shrugged offhandedly. Jimin thought it was cute… _Nice_ really to be in Yoongi's presence again, when he noticed that he was coming closer.

He wrinkled his eyebrows a little, and subconsciously shifted away from Yoongi, finding his behavior a little odd. It didn't help in any way though, because Yoongi just grew closer. There was an off-air about him suddenly. He kept staring at Jimin, seeming like he didn't care about anything other than that moment right then and there. Jimin wasn't used to anyone being this… _Intense_ towards him. Only him teasing people like that _his_ way.

Somehow Yoongi's fingers found themselves tangled in Jimin's hair, sliding the rough the strands until his warm hand found itself to the back of his neck. Jimin was in the moment lost in Yoongi's wide thoughtful eyes, unable to think of much other than the fact that Yoongi was right in front of him, touching him, making his heart pound at a hundred miles an hour...  
 _What was he going to do?_  
The boy in question put pressure on the back of Jimin's neck with the palm of his hand, pushing Jimin's head forward slightly. Then he pressed his lips gingerly to the boy's forehead.

When Yoongi pulled away, Jimin almost didn't notice. The warmth of Yoongi's lips burned in the center of his forehead. Jimin raised a hand to touch it, feeling bewildered. Before he could question it, Yoongi was speaking.

"Were you upset?"

Jimin nervously ran his fingers through his hair ruffling up the strands that Yoongi had tidied. He considered speaking but… He decided he didn't trust his voice enough to. He just nodded slowly.

"Next time you're upset, come to me first."

Jimin's breath hitched in his throat. He couldn't think right about the sentence, and he certainly didn't have time to respond. Yoongi glanced at his watch and then withdrew from Jimin.

"I have to go, I'll see you in class."

And then he was gone, and Jimin was breathless.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Heyyyyyy guyyssss. So, so, so sorry about the late update! MY HEART WAS SO TOUCHED WHEN ONE OF YOU GUYS LEFT A REVIEW WORRIED ABOUT ME UWU. Yeah, I got super busy last week and this chapter ended up being super difficult to write. I wasn't happy with the final product which I had done on Friday (which was the same day I saw Red Velvet in Chicago oof) so I asked a friend to edit it for me. Anways, I will upload another chapter as scheduled this week to make up for my lack of an update last week! So sorry about it! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

Jimin wasn't self-absorbed or depressed per say. He was aware of his abundance of friends and wasn't trying to say that he didn't have any friends, but he was normally pretty self-reflective. In those moments of self-reflection, he had to note that other then his closest friends, people tended to tire of his company. Not to sound overly depressive or anything, but he could be found as something of a novelty to most people.

People absolutely loved to hang out around him at first, but after some time they no longer wanted to hang out with him. Jimin had learned to deal with this but he didn't want Yoongi to get tired of him. He had learned in the past to not hang out with new people constantly. If he did that then people wouldn't get tired of him as fast.

Yoongi didn't seem to care about that personal vendetta because he wouldn't let Jimin out of his sight over the week after the Facebook incident. He apparently didn't trust him to try and push people away after the damage on his "mental health" so he wasn't letting him do anything alone.

 _"_ _I want your class schedule, you'll meet me for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. I'll be studying at your dorm with you. Oh, do you mind if I sleepover this weekend? If you ever need anything at all just ask."_

 _"_ _Yoongi, you sound like an overprotective boyfriend."_

 _"_ _Aren't I?"_

To be completely honest, Jimin really appreciated all of the attention. He probably would have had a mental spiral by this point if it weren't for Yoongi's constant attention to him. Of course, if he grew tired of him he would fall pretty hard, but at the moment, he was just enjoying time with this peculiar boy.

He paused and looked up from his paper, taping his pencil against it. Yoongi was currently asleep on his arm, having dozed off after eating breakfast. They had a few hours before class was supposed to start so Jimin was just catching up on some homework.

"Hey, Jimin," Namjoon said. Jimin looked up at them in surprise.

"Oh, hey guys, getting breakfast?"

"Yeah, we're going to sit with you," Taehyung said softly. He slid into the booth next to Jimin, lightly elbowing him in the side. Jimin smiled at him.

"Alright, just keep it down a little, Yoongi is sleeping. He stayed up all night to study with me."

Namjoon, Seokjin, and Hoseok slid into the booth across from him. Seokjin's lips stretched into a smile.

"Isn't Yoongi cute when he sleeps?" Seokjin teased lightly, he reached across the table, likely to mess with the sleeping boy, but paused halfway across the table. He seemed to think better of it and sat back in his seat.

"He's been with you all week, does that mean you guys are finally official?"

All the boys began to spoon their food into their mouths, glancing at Jimin in between bites. Jimin gave his friends a confused look.

"Official?" He asked.

"You know, has he finally asked you out," Taehyung explained. Jimin choked.

"Yoongi doesn't like me like that," he said softly, giving Taehyung a timidly smile. Seokjin snorted.

"You really think that don't you?" He stated. "You're such an idiot. You think Yoongi just falls asleep anywhere?"  
Now it was Namjoon's turn to look somewhat puzzled. He turned to look at Seokjin.

"He _does_ fall asleep anywhere."

"Okay, yes, but not on _anyone_ , Jimin-y here is special."

Jimin looked down at Yoongi, intent on looking at him for quite some time, to just quietly observe this boy that made his heart pound so much, but when he looked down he was surprised to find that Yoongi was peering up at him, awake.

Jimin's heart skipped a beat, and his face reddened a bit. He felt like he had been caught doing something weirdly intimate and he couldn't quite piece together why.

"You're awake," he breathed.

Yoongi nodded.

"I am," he agreed. He sat up and sent a glare towards Seokjin. "I can't sleep when the loud mouth is talking."  
"You're just jealous," Seokjin responded without missing a beat. In response, Yoongi stole a piece of bread that was on his plate. Jimin tried not to let it show how disappointed he was that Yoongi was no longer using his arm to rest on. He now felt could where the constant pressure had been applied, and he wished that Yoongi would lay back down again.

He glanced up to catch Namjoon staring at him with a teasing smile. Jimin barely bit back an audible groan.

 _He knew_. He didn't know how, but he could tell that Namjoon knew exactly what was going through his head.

"So, exams are right around the corner huh?" Jimin segued. He hated the way his voice actually quivered. He _had_ to get a hold of himself, he was Park Jimin for goodness sake not a school girl with a crush.

"Might as well, kill me before they even start," Taehyung quipped. Jimin chuckled.

"Suicide pact?" He teased back. Taehyung's entire face lit up.

"You bet!" He agreed. They both enthusiastically raised their hands and gave each other a high five.

"Freshmen," Namjoon said with a sigh, looking over at Seokjin. "They actually think they'll go through with it."  
"I can't tell you the number of suicide pacts I've had that have fallen through," Seokjin agreed, pretending to be disappointed. Namjoon gave him a sympathetic pat on the knee.

"It's okay buddy, we'll get there one day."

Jimin laughed, and so did the others at the table. Hoseok started to lightly berate everyone for making such jokes, but Jimin missed most of it due to a sudden motion from Yoongi. His hand landed on Jimin's leg, stopping it from bouncing. He hadn't even realized that he had been bouncing his leg. His face reddened, and Yoongi caught his eye. His hand was still on his leg.

"You okay?" He mouthed. Jimin's cheeks _burned,_ so all he did was nod. Yoongi's lips quirked up just slightly and he moved his hand.

"Good," he murmured.

Jimin resisted the urge to bury his face into his hands.

Maybe he was just a school girl with a crush.

God, a crush on someone as great as Yoongi? How had he become so unlucky?  
"Alright, I can't help it anymore."  
Jimin had never been more mortified to hear Namjoon speak. His head shot up as he made eye contact with the older boy. He was ready to beg Namjoon not to say what he knew he was getting ready to say. His expression filled with desperation.

Namjoon's lips turned up into a larger smile.

"How long exactly have you two been dating again?"

The jerk.

Jimin opened his mouth to tell of Namjoon politely, and then apologize to Yoongi profusely, but Yoongi beat him to speak.

"Well our first date was when we first got dinner together, so I'm assuming we've been together for about a month and a half now."

Jimin's jaw dropped and silence fell over the table.

He had nothing to say. No words to contribute.

Yoongi was oblivious to everyone else's shock. He seemed just self-reflective on how long exactly they had been together. _Cause apparently he thought they were together_.

Jimin's heart beat in his chest.

He had never had a boyfriend before. He had had male crushes before, but a male boyfriend? Never- not once. Sure, he was on good terms with his extremely flexible sexuality. He dare say he was even comfortable with it, so he couldn't really explain why he was so thrown off by Yoongi's insinuation.

 _Wait, did that mean?_

"Does that mean-" Jimin started before he could really reflect over what he was about to say. He paused and nibbled on the bottom of his lips. "Does that mean that we are boyfriends?"

Yoongi tilted his head to the side, seemingly clueless about the silence that surrounded them as he thought over the question. He reached across the table as he thought over the question and picked a piece of fruit off of Seokjin's plate. He ate it, and then slowly, he began to nod.

"I suppose it does."

Jimin's heart pounded in his chest at the thought. He could barely keep a coherent thought in his brain. The only thing that he could think about was Yoongi's implication.

 _Implication._

It wasn't even an implication. There was nothing about it that didn't scream the truth in Jimin's face. There wasn't a single instance of queerbaiting, or being a simple misunderstanding. No. This was Park Jimin, sandwiched between Min Yoongi and one of his best friends in the world, while being informed that he was, in fact, dating a boy who he hadn't even quite wrapped his head around his crush on.

And then as if he were a kid again, his defensive mechanisms kicked right back in.

His brain swarmed with confusing thoughts, and all he could really get straight was that he _had_ to get out of here. He _had_ to get away from Min Yoongi.

He tried to think of some plausible excuse but nothing came to mind. He had to keep his outward appearance calm, he couldn't let Yoongi know that he was experiencing a spike in anxiety.

Luckily, Namjoon knew him well.

"Shit, Jimin, you have a math review today."

Jimin's eyebrows shot up.

"What?" He blurted. Beside him, Taehyung even reacted.

"Oh crap, wait, I forgot."

He looked at his watch.

"Crap, crap, we have ten minutes to get halfway across campus."  
Before Taehyung had even finished his statement, he was scooting out of the seat and pulling Jimin with him. Not that he needed to do any convincing to get Jimin to comply.

"I'm sorry to leave you so soon Yoongi but I'll see you later!" Jimin called as he and Taehyung rushed out of the cafeteria in a hurry.

Jimin was so admittedly distracted in getting away from Yoongi that he didn't even notice when Taehyung stopped.

He plowed into his friend, knocking them both to the ground.

Taehyung groaned a little under his breath but steadied them both once he had his bearings.

"You okay?" He asked softly. Jimin wrinkled his nose.

"Honestly? I don't know," he admitted. "I'm so stupid, I should be excited."

"It's not weird that you're freaked out," Taehyung replied, patting Jimin's back. "I mean we both know Yoongi didn't mean to do it, but we also both know that it is a little much to just tell someone that you are dating like that."

Jimin kept his silence.

"Is that even what he meant?" Taehyung asked after a moment of uncertainty. "I mean, you heard the same thing I did right?"

"He said, that we were dating, and then he said we were boyfriends," Jimin recalled. Taehyung pressed his lips together.

"Yeah, that's what I heard too."

Both boys got back to their feet and began to walk in an indiscernible direction. Jimin couldn't stand the silence. He stuck his arm out in front of Taehyung's body.

"Pinch me," he decided. Taehyung rolled his eyes.

"Jimin I promise you aren't dreaming," he said certainly, but he pinched his friend anyways. Jimin hissed as the pain shot through his arm.

"I'm not dreaming," he murmured. He pressed his hand into his face. " _How am I not dreaming?"_

"It's okay to freak out," Taehyung assured. He gently placed a hand on Jimin's shoulder, so Jimin glanced up at him with a pressed look. "But don't freak out forever. Yoongi seems to be a pretty good guy and he is super patient, but don't wait forever to talk to him about this."

"I won't," Jimin responded. He was surprised that he was so sure about that. He really meant it when he said that he wouldn't wait forever. He had every intention of seeing Yoongi again and facing what it meant to be his boyfriend. "Just, not until after finals."

"Fair," Taehyung agreed with a chuckle. He patted Jimin's back. "Now you're walking me to class for saving your butt back there."

Jimin chuckled and followed Taehyung down the sidewalk towards his class.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Oof, that was quite the hiatus. Sorry about that one guys! I promise I'm okay,,,, physically,,,,, Anyways! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! From now on, I have no update schedule, I will literally just be posting whenever I get a chapter written and edited, and the plan is to be more frequent than a week then not. Good to see everyone again! Have a great one!


	11. Chapter 11

Finals were next week, and honestly, Jimin can't believe that he was doing this again.

Avoiding Yoongi like the plague the first time made sense. Why _wouldn't_ he avoid him before he knew what he was really like? The next couple times hadn't necessarily been sensible, but they were at least justifiable. This… now _this_ time it was nothing short of ridiculous.

For pretty much all of his life, Jimin had wanted a significant other. One who he could trust to care for him, but also one he wasn't afraid to defend and take care of himself if he so needed. What he had never imagined was that he would find one in Min Yoongi.

He was nice to him. He clearly cared about him. He obviously _liked_ him.

Jimin had been on this road countless times before, and each time he saw red lights. Red lights for as far as the eye could see. For once there was only one light on the road. One, bright, green _Min Yoongi_ light, and instead of going forward as he had with all the others he was _running away again_.

He buried his head in his hands and groaned loudly.

Was it because he liked Yoongi too much?

The thought in itself scared him.

He had liked every person he had ever dated. He had considered the possibility of being with each and every one of them for a long period of time

But for some reason, Yoongi was different. _God,_ why did Yoongi have to be different?

It wasn't the first time he had necessarily dated. It was, however, the first time anyone had used the label "boyfriend" on him before.

 _Labels_ , wow he was such a pussy, was the fact that they were using labels really what was freaking him out? It wasn't anything he was really unused to. He had known a number of people before in the past that he had wanted to use labels with, but they had never reciprocated the feeling.

So why… why did Yoongi feel so calm about using labels with him?

 _Boyfriends, he had called them boyfriends._

Why had he done that? How had such a simple word thrown Jimin into such an intense spiral into personal emotional trauma?

"Really Jimin? Again?"

Jimin turned around, giving Namjoon a soft glare.

"Look, I know, I know. Avoiding Yoongi _again_. It's unhealthy and stupid. I was just telling myself the same thing," he replied quickly. He crossed his arms across his chest.

"Am I just being stupid?" He asked. "I should be with Yoongi right now."

"Yeah," Namjoon agreed. "You are just stupid. Go talk to him."

Namjoon lightly smacked Jimin's head. In response, he pouted.

"I will. I _will_. Just… After exams."

Namjoon rolled his eyes.

"You're ridiculous. Have you thought about winter break? It's not Yoongi's last semester, lucky for you, but you guys live an hour apart. Don't you think that you should figure out you guys' relationship before classes get out?"

Jimin had to admit that he hadn't thought about that at all. After finals this semester it was easy to guess that everyone would get out as fast as possible. Jimin was pretty sure he had to be out of the dorm within a day after finals were out.

"I-" Jimin's words died in his mouth. _God_ , he was an idiot. "You couldn't just let me make my own bad decisions could you?"

"Nah, I prefer to watch you make good ones," Namjoon encouraged. "I happen to know that Yoongi is giving you space so he has been spending time on the fourth floor in the library."  
Jimin raised an eyebrow.

"I never go to the fourth floor it's-"

"Too quiet," Namjoon finished. "Yeah, I know. That's why he's there."

Jimin tapped his pencil against his desk thoughtlessly. He couldn't believe that Yoongi knew. Or even more insane had considered that when trying to figure out where to go to study. Jimin bit his bottom lip distractedly and then let out a defeated sigh.

"Fine, okay fine," he agreed. He grabbed his notebooks and began to shove them into his bag. "I don't know why but I guess I'll listen and do the adult thing and go _talk_ to Yoongi."

"Atta boy," Namjoon cheered. Jimin gave him one last glare and then headed out the door.

* * *

Once he finally arrived at the fourth floor of the library his eyes immediately found Yoongi. He was sitting in the corner, staring out the window. He had all of his work out in front of him, but he clearly wasn't taking any notes. There was no one else on the top floor, which was in itself a pretty rare phenomenon.

Even so, Jimin was glad for it. It made it easier for him to look at Yoongi without it being too weird. He could see the way that Yoongi looked out the window.

There was no pleasure in his eyes. No amusement whatsoever. In fact, if Jimin didn't know any better he would say that Yoongi looked troubled.

 _Crap, why did that make him even more nervous._

Jimin bit his bottom lip and opened his mouth to speak but no noise came out.

He couldn't do this. He just couldn't.

He turned around, perfectly intent on leaving the building when like the _clumsy idiot_ he was, he bumped into a bookcase and knocked a book down to the ground. The echo it made as it slammed to the ground was deafening.

Hey, maybe, just _maybe_ Yoongi had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed.

"Well look who it is," Yoongi's voice drifted across the room. "I think this might be the shortest amount of time you've actually spent avoiding me."

Yeah, he didn't think he was that lucky.

Jimin pressed his lips together nervously but turned to give his attention to the boy referring to him. To his surprise, Yoongi wasn't even looking at him.

"Bold of you to assume I was avoiding you," Jimin responded weakly. A laugh left Yoongi's lips but it didn't really sound like he was feeling it.

"Jimin. Come over here and study with me won't you?"  
Jimin was no longer feeling the confidence that came along with actually going through with his plan to confront the fact that he liked Yoongi, and Yoongi like him and that they were boyfriends. But there was no easy way for him to go about avoiding the boy again without drawing suspicion. So instead, he just did as he was told.

Yoongi had begun to actually work on studying as if he hadn't ever been doing anything but study so Jimin pulled out his own work and started to do the same. He was trying his best to focus, he really was but he couldn't with Yoongi right now. He wasn't entirely sure what he wanted from him either. Did he want him to just say something? Or talk about them being boyfriends? Was the reason that Yoongi kept on getting distracted by Yoongi's reflection in the window in front of him because he wanted to… kiss him.

Jimin just barely resisted the urge to reach up and pull at his hair in frustration.

 _Concentrate, concentrate._

"Jimin, I can feel your anxiety from all the way over here. What is going through your head?" Yoongi finally asked. Jimin was a little startled by the intrusion and glanced at Yoongi, he was staring at him, his eyes very intent. Normally Jimin would have just answered it, but he couldn't help but look down at Yoongi's paper. He had barely written anything since the last time Jimin looked.

"I could ask you the same thing. You aren't getting much work done."

Yoongi raised an eyebrow at Jimin.

"I've been worrying about you."

Jimin was stunned by the forwardness of the statement. He had been sure that Yoongi would try to avoid telling him what was up, but it was pretty clear, pretty quickly that he really didn't care to beat around the bush.

"About me?" Jimin asked, sure that he sounded pretty dumb. Yoongi nodded, humming a little under his breath.

"You freaked out earlier. You're not as good at lying and pretending as you think you are. I didn't mean to freak you out, I thought that it… that _this_ is what you wanted. But then I called you my boyfriend and you nearly had a panic attack."

Jimin wasn't proud to admit that his heartbeat quickened at the term and he especially wasn't proud to admit that his body reacted in such a tell-tale way that he ended up clenching his fists together just enough that Yoongi glanced down at his hand.

"See, look at that. You're doing it again," he mumbled.

"I'm sorry! It's just… It's just that I've never really done this before," Jimin said quietly. "I mean I have kissed people and gone on dates, and I've definitely liked people before but I've never met anyone who… ya know."

"I really don't," Yoongi denied. Jimin glanced at him. His eyes were wide and trained only on Jimin. He was listening. He _cared_. Jimin swallowed his fear.

"I've never dated another guy before and I have never met someone who _wanted_ to call me their boyfriend before," Jimin admitted. "It's not that I don't want to date you, and be with you cause I want nothing more than to do all of the above, I'm just worried that once we talk about it… I don't know, you'll realize that you made some sort of mistake wanting to date me."

Jimin could imagine Yoongi reacting in a number of ways. For one, negatively. Outright telling him just how dumb he was and leaving him right there. Another way would be to use Jimin's insecurities to his own advantage, or to write them off immediately as if they meant nothing. What Jimin _hadn't_ expected (and what Yoongi did) was to visibly relax, reach forward to cup Jimin's face with his hands and to smile.

Not to just quirk his lips up in response to something that had been said. Not to just have some sort of joy mirrored in his eyes. No, Yoongi _really_ smiled. In such a soft, and precious way that it made Jimin realize that he had never really seen Yoongi smile before.

"Don't worry Park Jimin," Yoongi assured. For some reason, hearing his whole name leave Yoongi's lips made him feel immensely relieved. "If you don't want to use labels, we won't. If you want to use labels we will. I really like you, I'm sure you can tell that much, so we'll take this just as slow or fast as you would like to okay?"

Jimin couldn't resist it as a smile reflecting that of Yoongi's crossed his lips. It was rare that he met someone who made him feel so happy and so inexplicably safe all at the same time. He had always had his doubts with other relationships that his partner didn't like him as much as he liked them, but for once, he had a good feeling that they both felt the same way.

He nodded.

"Okay, Min Yoongi."

Yoongi slid his hands carefully away from Jimin's face and held out his pinkie finger. His expression was so soft and full of affection at that moment. Jimin didn't think he had ever seen Yoongi's eyes so round and vulnerable.

"Together?" He asked. Even his voice was soft.

"Together," Jimin agreed, hooking his pinkie finger with Yoongi's. As their fingers hooked Yoongi leaned forward and pressed his lips to his fist. He looked at Jimin expectantly so Jimin did the same.

"We should probably get back to work now," Yoongi said gently. He moved his hand so that Jimin would interlock their fingers, and then let their conjoined hands lay to rest on the table. Jimin couldn't even imagine working when he had his palm pressed against Yoongi's warm palm, but even so, he turned his attention back to his work and did the best he could.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hey everyone! I'd like to, for one, apologize for the long hiatus I took between chapter nine and ten. I still feel really bad about leaving you guys hanging for so long! I'm in college, and I've admittedly been struggling a lot in my classes due to some personal issues with the University I'm at itself. Aside from that, I am the VP/founder of a Kpop Dance Club, and I'm working about twenty hours a week. I'm not trying to make excuses or anything at all, but let's just say that I've been overwhelmingly stressed out and busy, which is why it took me such a long period to update! (Also I have never had a crush on an idol before and recently developed a very real crush on Woozi from Seventeen and that has been very emotionally traumatic to deal with, smh)

Now I won't keep everyone long but I just realized that in my planned outline of this story, the next chapter was intended to be the last. I know that a few of you are really interested in this story, and have actually been following it really closely and I feel like the actual Yoonmin moments in this fic have been pretty minimal compared to what I've written in other fanfics. Anyways, I just wanted to ask if you guys would like me to increase the initial run of the story? Well, that's all from me today! You'll get the next update probably sometime tomorrow if I finish studying for my Chem test early and am able to write the next chapter as easily as I was this one! See you guys around! Thanks again for sticking around while reading this story even with my random disappearance!


	12. Chapter 12

"Finally free!" Taehyung announced as he burst into the dorm room. Jimin glanced back at him over his shoulder just in time to watch his friend toss his backpack across the room and faceplant into his bed.

"Finished your last exam?" Jimin observed. Taehyung flipped his body clumsily and stared at the ceiling with an almost euphoric expression riddled across his face.

"I have finally transcended the shackles of this school," Taehyung responded instead of giving a real answer. "No longer will I have to slave away behind a prison of birchwood, and rock burned by the piping hot flames of oppression. From this point on I am a free man set loose in this world with nothing but liquid courage."

Jimin stared at him in silence and then he cocked his head to the side.

"You just finished your first semester of _at least_ eight."

Taehyung sat up and glared at Jimin.

"You just had to ruin it didn't you?"

Jimin laughed and rested his chin on in his hands.

"It's kinda weird though isn't it? In high school winter break was just that... A break over the winter but here, well it's like a whole new start. We might not see all the same people again," Jimin stated thoughtfully. Taehyung squinted his eyes a little.

"Are you worried about seeing Yoongi?"

Sometimes Jimin really appreciated the way that his friends knew him. He was close to everyone in his friend group how could he not be? They had been together for practically their entire lives. Taehyung especially had this uncanny way of just knowing what was on Jimin's mind. There was no hiding anything from him.

Of course, sometimes that sucked because Jimin didn't always _want_ to tell his friends everything but on days like this, it was a good thing.

"He doesn't even live in our city, I'm not going to see him for like two and a half months straight," Jimin repeated. God, he hated how pathetic he sounded. He and Yoongi had only been together for a little while and in the grand scope of things he hadn't known Yoongi long at all.

So why did he feel so hopeless when he went more than twelve hours without seeing him. Why was he so reliant on a simply getting to say hi to a guy that he hadn't even known a year ago? They were barely even officially dating…

 _Oh god,_ they were _officially_ _dating_.

Half the reason that Jimin's past relationships hadn't worked out was that he was clingy. That was never outright said but… He knew that was why. He really liked the attention from the people that he liked, in fact, he craved it. He always wanted to be around them and be in their thoughts, and when he was with them he wanted them to pay attention to him.

It was selfish. Probably the most genuinely selfish thing about him. He craved that attention so much. He couldn't do that to Yoongi. What if Yoongi left him because of it?  
Before Jimin could follow that particular stream of thoughts he was smacked on the head. He pouted and rubbed his head gently, looking at Taehyung in confusion.

"You're thinking too much about this," Taehyung said firmly. "I understand your concern, and it isn't misplaced but instead of spiraling about it, you should talk to Yoongi."

"But-"

"Don't you guys have a date tonight anyways? I mean I don't know him very well, _but_ I know him well enough to know that I know he would be mad at you if he knew you were hiding thoughts like that from. You two are in a relationship now. You have to be honest with him."

Jimin stared at his friend astonished by the load of advice.

Sure, he loved his friends to death, but he wasn't used to them giving him such great advice. Taehyung was right _absolutely fucking right_. If you weren't honest with Yoongi about how you felt there was no way he wouldn't leave you.

One of the reasons he seemed to have liked Jimin in the first place was because he had been unafraid to talk to him the very first time they met. He had to make a pattern of that. _Talking_ to Yoongi.

It couldn't be that hard to do.

"Thanks, Tae," Jimin said, a small smile crossing his face. "You know, that was probably one of the smartest things you have ever said to me?"

"I regret it already, I had to use my brain," Taehyung quipped right back. He leaned back comfortably against his bed frame. "Are you working this summer?"

"I should," Jimin replied thoughtfully. "I applied for a job at a corner store. You?"

"I got an internship, I'm going to be working in an office," he replied. "I have to wear a suit and everything."

"Kim Taehyung in a suit," Jimin said in awe. "Almost makes me wish _I_ was single, all of the female interns are going to be all over you."

Taehyung laughed and struck a pose on the bed.

"I mean, can you blame them?" He teased. Jimin laughed along with him and stretched out his arms.

"Do you want to do anything before my date tonight?" Jimin asked. A frown found itself on his lips. "I'm bored."

"We could be productive and like pack up," Taehyung suggested. You stared at him quietly. He rolled his eyes. " _Or_ we could play some Smash."

A bright smile crossed Jimin's face.

* * *

By the time it was time for his date, Jimin had almost forgotten about all of his worries.

 _Almost_.

He knew he shouldn't be so stressed out about this, but he just couldn't get it off his mind. It was ridiculous but _what if Yoongi got mad at him._

Jimin fidgeted thoughtlessly with the tale of his shirt, which brought a whole new concern to Jimin's mind. Should he have tucked in his shirt? He fumbled with his fingers and looked around for a reflective surface. The nearest one he could find was a window. He began to tuck in his shirt thoughtlessly. It was a long sleeved button up, and he had left the top few buttons undone. He was dressed up very fancily. Just his nicest pair of jeans and the button up, and he was starting to wonder if he should have dressed nicer.

 _Yoongi doesn't really care about that kind of superficial stuff. He just likes you_.

Jimin smiled meekly at the thought.

He was being dramatic. He should relax. He took a deep breath and began to untuck the back of his shirt. He would go half tucked, have untucked. He inspected his reflection thoughtfully and was going to start messing with his hair… _had he really parted it right?_ When he noticed someone's reflection behind him. Before he could react, arms found themselves around his waist and Yoongi rested his chin on his shoulder.

"Distracted?" He asked.

Jimin's face reddened.

"Not anymore."

He looked down at the older boy.

"How did finals go?" He asked him. Yoongi grumbled, burying his face into the crook of Jimin's neck. Jimin had only ever really done that sort of thing _to_ other people. So having it happen to him… It felt… Nice, honestly.

"I've only got one more semester Jimin, one more semester," he mumbled into Jimin's body. Jimin chuckled.

"Yeah, one more."

He grew quiet for a moment and considered asking Yoongi about what they were going to do over the coming break. He pressed his lips together and sighed.

"So, where are we going to eat?" He asked. Yoongi peeled himself away from Jimin, making Jimin regret he had asked at all. Yoongi's body had been so warm… He missed it already.

"This small place downtown. Do you mind walking?"

Jimin shrugged, giving Yoongi a soft smile.

They walked mostly in silence.

Normally, Jimin wouldn't have minded that, but he was antsy. He couldn't keep things to himself on a good day, and when he had really serious things to keep from a person he generally just tried to avoid that person until it stopped bugging him.

It was hard to avoid Yoongi though, when just as much as he wanted to avoid him, he wanted to see him.

"Yoongi… I leave for home in a few days," Jimin stated.

Yoongi nodded slowly.

"You do."

"And then we are going to be doing our own things this summer," he continued. Yoongi nodded again.

"Yes."

"And you're going to go home."

"...No."

Jimin turned to look at him, his eyebrows scrunching together.

"What?"

"I got a job out of town," he replied. He was nonchalant about it. Jimin had always found his calm demeanor to be adorable. It was one of the reasons he had been drawn to him. Jimin was used to being one of the most energetic in his group of friends. It was relaxing to be around someone who didn't really have any preference for whether or not he was full of energy or not. It made Jimin want to be calm more often.

However, at the _moment_ it was borderline infuriating because all he wanted was a straight answer.

"Out of town?" He asked hesitantly. Yoongi nodded, and at a glance, Jimin could almost swear that he was smirking at him…

"Yeah."

He didn't elaborate, which made Jimin pout.

" _Yoongi_ ," he whined. "Where are you going to be this summer. If we don't plan something we won't see each other at all."

Yoongi laughed, and held out his hand, holding his palm flat as he did so. Jimin just stared at the outstretched palm for a moment, wondering why he was being offered it. Yoongi ruled his eyes at Jimin's dullness and grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers.

"You don't trust me at all do you?" He asked pleasantly. "When we first started hanging out together I was looking into jobs, and I applied for some your hometown perchance. I'll be staying with Namjoon over Christmas break."

Jimin's mouth gaped.

"R-Really?" He asked. Yoongi finally caught Jimin's eyeline and gave him a bright, confident smile.

"Really."

Yoongi's smile. That really was something that he had taken for granted in the little time the two had been together.

When Yoongi smiled his eyelids squinted closer together, and the corners of his eyes crinkled in a way that aged him a little, but in a way that made him look even more squishier than he already looked. His cheeks bulged out, and his lips spread out so wide that Jimin could see his gums. It was precious.

It was something worth striving for…

Of course, this was just one of _many_ of his precious smiles.

He had his gummy smile, the one that he was able to see right now, and he also had softer smiles. Smiles that you couldn't see his gums and all you could see was he bright pearly whites. Sometimes he even just smiled with his eyes. His lips didn't have to be turned up for him to know that he was feeling gleeful.

As Jimin stared at him, wide-eyed and thoughtful, Yoongi's expression softened. He tilted his head.

"Jimin, what are you thinking about?" He asked. Jimin waved it off with his free hand.

"Nothing, I'm just… I'm just really happy."

Yoongi gave Jimin a pressed look and hit him gently on the shoulder.

"If we don't walk a bit faster we are going to miss our reservation," he warned. Jimin smiled warmly and nodded, hurrying to keep up with his boyfriend as he picked up speed.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hey guys! Oof, it's been a while! Long story short, my laptop broke, and _apparently,_ I was writing this story on a document not backed up on my one drive. I lost half the chapter and really didn't want to rewrite it when I had the time to lmao. But hey, I'm back at it! I asked you guys last time if you wanted me to make this story longer and don't worry I still plan to! Oh, and apologies for being gone so long and if this chapter isn't that great. I had an exam at 7:45 this morning, and I am dead exhausted. I'll see you guys next week!

Oh! One last thing! I got asked if I had a fanblog or something you guys could follow, and I don't have one for BTS so I made one! It's called: "beyondnamjoonsbrightsmile" I'll try to be active on it in my free time! And, if you want to follow one of my other Tumblr blogs, I update my fanfics and stuff on "CaptainBrieonToast" and I do _a lot_ on "leejihoonownsmyheart" now. _Sorry guys I promise to be better about this story now that this semester is over_ , maybe I'll update again tomorrow. Anyways see you guys around!


	13. Chapter 13

It was weird to be back home.

It had only been a few months, but already Jimin was used to the college life. Walking and busing to class, being responsible for his own well-being, being around all different people. It was a whole new environment, an entirely new world.

But back at home, it was just everything that he had always grown up with.

It was just… Home.

Jimin rolled over in his bed and stared at his phone blankly.

He had been home for almost a week now and he still hadn't gotten a single message from Yoongi. He hadn't seen anyone since he got home. All the others were just too busy working to spend any time with him already and so he had only really seen his family.

There wasn't anything wrong with that, he loved his family, but he missed his friends.

Jimin turned off his phone and sighed.

"I miss Yoongi," he murmured aloud.

"Who's Yoongi?"

Jimin looked up, surprised to find his younger brother leaning in the door frame staring at him with an amused expression.

His brother was Jungkook's age and the spitting image of Jimin… So everyone said. Jimin quite honestly couldn't see the resemblance, but so few siblings ever did. They got confused for twins so often it was almost tiring.

"A friend," Jimin replied. "Shouldn't you be at school?"

"Eh," Jihyun responded with a sigh. "Why do you miss this 'Yoongi', he not in town?"

"He is," Jimin replied. "But he hasn't texted me or anything yet."

Jihyun laughed and sat down on Jimin's bed next to him, he nudged Jimin up, to which Jimin obliged, wrapping his blanket around his body dumbly.

"Why don't you text him? It's not like you're dating or something, you have nothing to lose," Jihyun replied with a roll of his eyes. Jimin couldn't help the surge of panic that ran through his body.

"I mean, if we were dating, would that be clingy? Like if my girlfriend just kept texting me before I texted her would that be clingy?" He asked nervously. Jihyun's expression turned skeptical.

"Did you finally get yourself a girlfriend?" He asked. Another wave of panic. Jimin's family was nice enough, but he was still scared of telling his brother the truth.

"Yeah, actually, she's my friend Yoongi's sister… Yoonji," he explained. He felt bad about lying. He looked at his brother, who was totally falling for this lie, trying to ignore the big, hot knot of guilt forming in his stomach. Of course, he had no reason to lie about it. They hadn't had a good relationship before they went off to college.

It wasn't awful, but they didn't really talk about things like who they liked and stuff.

He couldn't tell Jihyun he was gay. Not yet anyway. It wasn't really a big deal, Jihyun didn't care about that kind of stuff it just… What if he didn't like Yoongi?

Jimin didn't know what he would do if his brother didn't like Yoongi. Who cared if it was just some passing girlfriend. Someone who Jimin didn't care that much for? This was Yoongi, this was Yoongi. Jihyun had to like him before he knew they were dating because it had to be genuine. He had to actually like Yoongi.

So Jimin couldn't tell him. Not yet.

Not that it even mattered, because Yoongi was making no effort to come hang out with him anyways.

"Well, Yoonji and Yoongi are in town, and I told Yoonji that we would hang out but I haven't texted her yet… She texted me and asked if we were still going to hang out, but isn't that like… Clingy or something?" Jimin asked unsurely. Jihyun looked away from Jimin and thought it over.

"Uh… I don't think so, I mean it's kind of nice you know? Like, she cares about you," he said softly. "It's definitely nothing you should break up with her over you. Sometimes it's nice when the person you are dating makes it known that they want to see you."

Jimin's cheeks warmed just slightly.

"You think so?" He asked uncertainly. He looked down at his phone. "Maybe I'm just overthinking this whole…. Yoon...Ji situation."

"You think?" Jihyun asked with a laugh. He clapped Jimin on the back. "Mom is making pasta for dinner tonight. It's like we are Italian."

And without another word, Jihyun left his room.

Jimin sighed and grabbed his phone, looking at his text history with Yoongi.

Hey, it's been a while

He stopped typing to look over the text. God, that was just stupid.

Hey, Yoongi, what's up?

He deleted the message and frustratedly ran a hand through his hair. He continued to try different versions of the text. It had to be casual, it couldn't come off as clingy, and it had to make it evident that Jimin wanted to hang out with Yoongi.

He pressed his face into his pillow and sighed.

Yoongi would text him eventually… Right? Maybe he should just be a patient boyfriend and wait for Yoongi to contact him first.

Before he could overthink that, his phone vibrated.

Yoongi: You've been trying to text me for the last half hour.

Jimin's face burned and he typed out a response.

Jimin: How did you know?

Yoongi: I've been trying to text you for the last few days.

Jimin's cheeks still flamed red as he stared at the text message on his phone.

So Yoongi missed him too…. And he had also been having trouble texting him.

Jimin: Aren't we a pair?

Yoongi started texting Jimin again, his message bubble popping up and disappearing a few times before finally responding.

Yoongi: Are you at home?

Jimin: Yeah.

Yoongi: I'll be over in ten minutes.

Jimin jumped out of bed and raced into his bathroom, looking at his reflection.

He'd been doing practically nothing for the last few days. He hadn't even showered. He looked like a mess.

Jimin breathed out in exasperation and really quickly got into the shower. He brushed out his hair, cleaned off his body. Then, just to be sure he changed his outfits three times.

Then a fourth time.

The doorbell rang and Jimin heard his brother moving towards the door. He quickly looked out of the bathroom door.

"Wait, don't answer the door Jihyun!" He called out. He heard Jihyun open the front door.

"Too late," his brother called back. Jimin barely resisted the urge to curse and rushed back into the bathroom checking his reflection in the mirror. His hair was still wet and stringy so he grabbed his towel trying to make it look less like he had just gotten out of the shower.

"Jihyun don't let him in," he called out again. "Tell him I'll be right there."

"Too late," came Jihyun's response. Jimin ran a hairbrush through his hair wildly and adjusted his shirt in the mirror.

"Okay, okay, have Yoongi wait for me in the living room."

He turned and pushed into his bedroom, quickly rummaging through his things. If he couldn't fix his hair he had to at least find a hat.

He turned around after not finding his hat in his bag and admittedly jumped when he saw that Yoongi was standing in his room.

Yeah, it had been only a few days really since he saw him, and being so entirely relieved to see the other boy was a little extra but as soon as his eyes fell on Yoongi his anxiety over his hair melted away.

"Yoongi," he breathed.

Yoongi smiled at him.

"I leave you for two seconds and this is what happens?" He teased lightly. Jimin didn't even care how "dumb" he looked. He dropped what he was holding and rushed over to Yoongi, wrapping his arms around his body. He buried his face in his chest and held him tightly.

"I missed you," he murmured. He thought it was too quiet for Yoongi to hear, but just after he spoke, Yoongi wrapped his arms around him.

"I missed you too."

Jimin's face flamed red and he just buried his face further into Yoongi. He didn't care that it seemed clingy. He didn't care that it was a little desperate. All he cared about was being here with Yoongi.

"Hey, Jimin," Yoongi said after a second. Jimin hummed into Yoongi.

"Your brother is coming," he responded. Jimin jumped off of Yoongi and desperately brushed off of his clothes. He looked up as Jihyun appeared in the doorway.

"I sent your friend to your room," he stated coolly. Jimin chuckled.

"Yeah, thanks."

"So did you respond to Yoonji, that's her brother, right? Does he know what you were worried about?" Jihyun asked. Jimin panicked.

"Yeah, of course, I mean," Jimin faltered a little. "Why wouldn't he know?"

"Yeah, I told Jimin it was dumb for him to be worried about his sister messaging him before him just because he hadn't messaged her first," Jihyun stated, to Jimin's mortification. "I think it's really sweet that she wanted to hang out with him so badly."

Yoongi smiled slowly.

"It is nice. She was really excited for him to respond," Yoongi agreed. "I'm actually driving the two to a date right now… I'm surprised he told you about her."

"He was being all anxious… You know how he gets I'm sure, I had to talk some sense into him," Jihyun agreed. "Anyways, it was nice to meet you Yoongi, I'll see you around. I can't wait to meet your sister."

"Oh, she's excited to meet you too," Yoongi agreed. He gave Jihyun a friendly wave and then turned to smile at Jimin teasingly. "You ready for your date with Yoonji?"

"Shut up," Jimin mumbled his face bright red. "I'm not out to my family yet okay?"

Yoongi laughed, and wrapped his arm around Jimin's shoulder, directing him towards the door.

"I know, I know, now let's go. You have a whole city to show me."

* * *

Jimin had been in this city for as long as he could remember and thus knew it pretty well. Even so, he didn't realize just how completely and totally boring it was until it actually came to giving someone a tour of it.

He and his friends used to do all sorts of fun things in town. They'd go downtown and play Pokémon Go all day, or go to the mall and walk around the stores mindlessly for hours. They mostly just stayed inside and played video games, but honestly, Jimin had never noticed exactly how boring this town was until now.

He took Yoongi to his favorite place to eat and walked him around town a little. He told him all the things that he and the others used to do and pointed out their favorite eating spots.

He recounted days and days of walking around in the burning sun, but not caring one bit.

Yoongi wasn't complaining. He was taking pictures of Jimin and the scenery that there was to offer (not that there was much) and he was acting impressed, but Jimin still couldn't help but think it was a little lackluster.

"Sorry there isn't much to see," Jimin mumbled as they climbed back into the car. "I guess the city is more fun when you're just a youth wandering around all the time."

"It's a pretty city," Yoongi agreed. He turned Jimin to face him and smiled. "Besides I like seeing where you used to spend all of your time. It's fun."

Jimin's cheeks warmed and he ducked his head.

"O-Okay," he mumbled.

The last place that he took Yoongi was this really pretty park just outside of his town. It was a popular spot because it was a Quarry with beautiful rock formations and a shimmering water surface. A small bridge looked out over it and when the sun was setting there it was positively gorgeous. Jimin draped his body over the railing lazily watching as the suns rose rays reflected off of the water.

"Once an Australian exchange student, Felix, came here with us and he climbed over the fence and down onto the rocks and he almost fell," Jimin said softly, waving a hand through the air. His hair fell into his face so he brushed it out pleasantly. "It was really dark out, we were so mad at him. He almost died."

When Jimin looked up to catch of glimpse of Yoongi he found that he was looking at him instead of the sunset. He tried to hide his look of immense surprise.

"What?" He asked.

Yoongi reached forward, his index fingers brushing the strands of Jimin's hair. As he did so, he began to lean towards Jimin slowly, his eyes flickering from Jimin's hair to his lips.

He looked… Well, he looked really, really happy.

"I'm going to be honest, I'm a little mad," Yoongi said with a sigh. Jimin was taken aback. He hadn't been expecting that to leave Yoongi's mouth.

"Y-You are?"

"Cause you are hiding our relationship from your family," Yoongi replied honestly. He sighed. "I can't help it I don't want any secrets. I don't like secrets. If something needs to be said I want it to be said."

"I-"

"I know that's a bit hypocritical, I have some secrets I haven't told you yet. So I'm being honest in different ways," Yoongi continued. Jimin nodded slowly. He was trying to pay attention but it was hard when Yoongi's lips were so close to his own.

"I'm gonna come out to my family before break is over, I've just… never had to before," Jimin admitted. He nervously danced his thumbs around one another.

"I know, I know, it's selfish," Yoongi states firmly. "But something about you makes me want to be selfish. I want you all to myself all the time."

Yoongi closed the distance between the two, their lips touching before Jimin could even think about processing the situation.

They were kissing, oh god they were kissing.

Jimin had kissed many people before- not to sound like he kissed just anybody- but nothing had ever been like this. It was like electricity was shooting through every vein in his body.

When he had read about these sorts of moments in books he had always imagined that the main character was just being dramatic and that it wasn't actually that impactful of a kiss but this proved all of that wrong.

Jimin could kiss Yoongi every day and he probably still wouldn't feel like it was enough.

Yoongi began to pull away after a moment, which made Jimin lean in more, deepening the kiss. He raised his arms up and wrapped them around Yoongi's neck.

Yoongi let him kiss him for another few moments but after what honestly felt like only a few short seconds, Yoongi was pressing gently on Jimin's chest, easing him back.

Both of their faces were burning red, and it had nothing to do with the crimson sky behind them.

"You can be selfish with me all you want," Jimin murmured shyly. Yoongi chuckled and glanced at the sunset.

"You can do the same with me," he mumbled back. Jimin smiled and buried his face into Yoongi's chest to hide the look.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hey everyone, how's it going? I've safely arrived in Chicago for the BTS concert as of two hours ago, and I can't tell you how awful it is to drive ten hours overnight, but on the bright side, I got a lot of writing done! I'll probably have another chapter out by like Wednesday, I'm up here in Chicago until Monday I believe, anyways, enough TMI, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!


	14. Chapter 14

Before saying goodbye to Yoongi the night before Jimin joked that he would see Yoongi in the morning.

Yoongi had laughed at that, saying that he would absolutely be there, to which Jimin barely prevented himself from saying that if he was then gee, it would be just like they were married.

Even though it was just a joke, even though it wasn't real, Jimin felt warm and happy. Yoongi was really domestic. _God_ , he really liked being so domestic with someone.

So naturally, when he woke up and Yoongi wasn't there, he couldn't help but feel a small tinge of disappointment.

He rolled over to look at his phone screen, but the only text that he had was from Taehyung asking him if he was free later this week. He sighed and typed out a quick response.

He considered staying in bed late. He had _really_ hoped Yoongi would be here this morning. It was so weird to have to eat breakfast all alone, and he had been excited to eat it with Yoongi.

 _God, he wasn't even hungry_.

As if to just contradict himself, Jimin's stomach let out a low growl.

He buried his face into his pillow in frustration and sat up crisscrossed in his bed. He was trying to think of something he could make to start off the day. He was tired of cereal, but that was about all that there was to eat for breakfast around here when a sudden scent caught his attention.

Was it… _Pancakes_?

He scrunched his nose and got to his feet, following the smell to the kitchen.

In some households, it was common to wake up in the morning to the smell of breakfast, but not in Jimin's. His mom left for work too early to make breakfast, and his dad was a disaster in the kitchen so he couldn't believe that he was smelling anything resembling a delicious morning treat.

A glance into the kitchen and he could make out the shape of his brother. He sighed.

"Jihyun, _please_ don't tell me that you are trying to make breakf-" Jimin stopped cold when he realized that someone else was in the kitchen. Both of them turned to look at him.

It was… It was _Yoongi_.

"Good morning," Yoongi said politely. "We made pancakes."

Jimin wasn't sure what to say, so instead, he looked at his brother, expecting any sort of explanation that he could provide. Jihyun shrugged.

"Your friend came over with chocolate chips saying he wanted to make pancakes, so I let him in," he explained. He hopped up onto the counter. "We've been bounding. He's pretty cool."

Jimin walked up to Yoongi and peered over his shoulder, looking at the cooking batter.

As he stood there he felt a wave of exhaustion run over him. He really hadn't slept enough the night before. He rested his head on Yoongi's shoulder and rolled his head against the older boys.

Yoongi glanced at Jimin's sleepy face and gave him a half-smile. Under his breath, too quiet for anyone else to hear he murmured: "You're so cute. _Domestic._ "

Then before Jimin could answer to try and defend his reddening cheeks, Yoongi added, rather loudly: "No homo though."

Jimin pulled back and smacked Yoongi's arm, only to be met with a big goofy smile.

 _Ha_ , who was the immature one in this relationship again?

"I'm going to go get dressed," he said instead of humoring Yoongi's jab. "And when I get back you better be gone."

Yoongi wasn't gone when Jimin got back, and for the next few days- not even days- _weeks_ every time that Jimin woke up Yoongi was there. He made breakfast, he took Jimin to lunch, and he even helped Jimin's mom make dinner.

"Why haven't you ever brought this boy home before?" Jimin's mom asked. "He's so pleasant."

She glanced back at Yoongi as she spoke who was mixing the pasta sauce on the stove for her. She had been making a lot of pasta dishes recently.

"You're only saying that because you don't know what I'm really like," Yoongi joked back. He glanced down at the pot beneath him. "Don't you think this needs cilantro?"

Jimin's mom took that chance to give Jimin an impressed look.

"And he knows all about spices too? I wish I had a daughter," she quipped. She joined Yoongi by his side and stuck her finger in the sauce. She slipped it into her mouth. "It _does_ need cilantro, Jimin are you sure you aren't gay because this boy is just perfect."

Everyone laughed, except for Jimin. He kept watching Yoongi with this otherworldly expression on his face.

When he first met Yoongi everyone disliked him, and the excuse had seemingly been because he didn't have people skills, but if nothing else this proved he had people skills.

 _God_ , he was like a social master.

Yoongi caught Jimin staring at him and gave him that gummy smile.

"I like your family Jimin."

Jimin wanted to say: "I love you too, Yoongi."

But he bit his tongue.

* * *

"Hey, where's Yoongi?" Jimin's mom asked, setting a bag of fresh vegetables onto the kitchen counter. Jimin hopped up to help her unpack the items. She had never been so excited to cook dinner. Not since Yoongi started coming over and helping her cook.

The two were insatiable, trying new recipes like their lives depended on it.

"He's going to come by a little later. He said you're out of garlic," Jimin said. His mom's eyes widened.

"We can't make anything without the garlic. Thank god he checked," she exclaimed. Jimin nodded.

"Yeah. Ac...Actually, this is a good chance for me to say something. Dad's home you know?"

She looked at him curiously.

"You okay?"

Jimin swallowed hard.

"Yeah… yeah…" He let the words fall out of his mouth. He tried to figure out what to say next, but he was drawing blanks. Luckily, just then his brother and dad walked in. Jihyun glanced around the kitchen.

"Hey, where's Yoongi? Dad wanted to ask him about this car he wants to buy," Jihyun said.

"He went to buy some garlic," Jimin's mom stated with a smile.

His family liked Yoongi a lot.

Jimin had initially thought that would make _this_ a lot easier, but it actually made it just that much harder.

"There's something I should actually tell you guys about Yoongi," Jimin said. His whole family looked at him, all with the same expression. Eyes wide, concerned, and curious.

"What's wrong baby?" His mom asked. Jimin's eyes dropped to his hands.

"I mean… You guys probably figured it out already, b-but I owe it to Yoongi, to be honest, and tell you guys."

His face was burning. He didn't want to do this. It was too scary. Even knowing that they loved him, it was like telling them some huge secret and Jimin just wasn't sure how they were going to react. He opened his mouth to say more when a hand slipped into his.

He glanced to the side. Yoongi was there. Oh, _thank god Yoongi was here_.

"Uhm, mom, dad, Jihyun… I'm bi," he mumbled. "And, I'm dating Yoongi."

He closed his eyes, terrified that the next words out of his parents' mouths would be insulting, and negative.

"Jimin-"

"And I'm not breaking up with him!" Jimin interrupted suddenly. He opened his eyes and met the gaze of his pretty surprised family. "I mean like, other things I'll do cause you guys want me to, but not this, I won't break up with Yoongi."

"We're not going to ask you to break up with Yoongi," Jimin's mom said softly. Jihyun glanced between his parents and wrinkled his nose. They all had such serious looks on their faces. He was worried about what they were going to say.

"Is this a bad time to say that dad owes me five dollars?" Jihyun asked. His father scoffed and hit him on the shoulder.

"You said he would come out as _gay_ he came out as bi," his father protested.

"Well is he dating Yoongi or not?" Jihyun protested. Jimin's mother hit both of them on the head.

"Is this how you're really going to react to Jimin coming out?! He's been hiding this for years this is a big moment for him," his mom exclaimed firmly. She looked at Jimin. "We completely support you, sweetheart."

Jimin wasn't sure what to say or think, but he did know one thing. He was relieved. He was _so relieved._ His family didn't care. _Oh, thank god._

Jimin turned and wrapped his arms around Yoongi's body, burying his face in his shirt. He kind of wanted to cry. Yoongi wrapped his arms around Jimin too, a smile spread across his face and he knew that Yoongi could feel it because he held him a little tighter.

Jimin's family was still talking, now bickering with one another pleasantly. His mom was going on and on about how Jihyun had ruined this perfect family bonding moment. Jimin glanced at them, smiling at the look on his brother and dad's face. Then he looked up at Yoongi. He didn't say anything to him. He just smiled.

"I'm going to get started on dinner," Yoongi said.

Jimin's mother's eyes lit up and she let go of Jihyun, who she had been scolding, partly by holding him by the ear.

"Did you get the garlic? I got a loaf of bread," she said eagerly. Jimin laughed at looked at Jihyun who was rubbing his ear. He tilted his head to the right once he caught sight of his brother and they both left the kitchen.

"Yoongi's really cool," Jihyun said. Jimin nodded.

"Yeah."

"No… I mean like… Really cool," he restated. "You've been interested in a lot of people that you've brought over, haven't you? None of them were like Yoongi. He really cares about you."

Jimin's face reddened slightly.

"You don't know that," he mumbled.

"Nah, I do, we talked about you a lot in the morning when it was just the two of us. If you hadn't told us that you were dating, I would have been telling you that he had the biggest crush on you, because the way he talks about you…" Jihyun trailed off shaking his head. "If my girlfriend liked me as much as he likes you, I'd be proposing."

Jimin was pretty sure that this point his face was as red as a tomato. He looked at his brother, trying not to be too embarrassing, but Jihyun saw right past it.

"And judging by that reaction you like him too," Jihyun stated with a laugh. Jimin placed his hands on his cheeks and sighed.

"I mean, even _dad_ likes him. Dad never liked any of our friends growing up," Jimin mumbled. "I keep expecting something to go wrong, but nothing does."

"You shouldn't worry about things going wrong," Jihyun reprimanded softly. "You should be thinking about all the reasons that you like Yoongi, and that you two are happy."

Jimin chuckled softly.

"When did you become so wise?" He asked teasingly. Jihyun hummed.

"Well, once you moved out, I finally started to be exposed to smart people and-"

Jimin interrupted him by laughing, so Jihyun laughed too.

"You should go back into the kitchen, you know Yoongi likes it when you watch him cook," Jihyun said after their laughter had quieted down.

"You think?" Jimin mumbled back. His brother nodded and patted his back.

"I'll meet you in there in a second, I need to break up with my girlfriend."

"What?" Jimin blurted. "But I thought you liked Do Hee?"

"I kept thinking that the longer we were together, the more I would like her," Jihyun admitted. "I only started going out with her cause she was cute and nice, but man, after seeing you and Yoongi, I don't think I want to settle anymore."

Jimin wasn't going to say it but he was pretty sure that was one of the nicest things his brother had ever said to him.

* * *

"This town is really cute," Yoongi said pleasantly. Jimin glanced at him, a frustrated expression spread over his face.

"You gotta stop saying that. It's too hot here, this town is too small, and there's nothing fun to do but hang around at home and walk at sunset," Jimin protested. Yoongi laughed and slipped his hand into Jimin's free hanging one.

Jimin looked away from him when he did that to hide the smile crossing his face.

"But it's got you," Yoongi replied. "And that makes it the best town in this whole country."  
Jimin scoffed.

"You're so cheesy," he mumbled indignantly. "I would definitely prefer it to snow for Christmas."

"Do you not believe in Christmas Miracles?" Yoongi asked teasingly. Jimin glanced at him, completely unsurprised to find him looking at him with an amused smirk on his face.

"Don't tease me," he mumbled back. "You know I believe it that kind of ridiculous notion."

"And that's one of the many reasons I love you," Yoongi said pleasantly. He looked away from Jimin and focused on a passing tree. "Thanks for telling your family about us."

Jimin sighed.

"I should have told them sooner," he mumbled. Yoongi squeezed his hand.

"That's not the point. The point is that you did it," he said.

Jimin looked at him, staring at the soft expression on his face. He wondered idly if part of the reason that Yoongi was so okay with how long he had waited was because he still apparently had some secrets he needed to tell Jimin.

He wondered for a second if he was going to tell him right then.

He waited a moment but decided after a while that he wasn't going to do so.

Honestly, that was okay with Jimin.

As much as he would like to know why everyone at school found it acceptable to spread wild rumors about him, he found that his brother was right.

Say Yoongi cheated on someone in the past. Say Yoongi did something awful to someone way back before Jimin met him. That was all behind him now.

It had been said before that people never changed.

True or not, Yoongi was clearly different than how everyone else saw him. Jimin took a step in front of Yoongi, stopping the older boy in his tracks. Yoongi quirked an eyebrow down at him, a soft smile spread over his face.

"You okay?"

Jimin leaned up ever so slightly and pressed his lips to Yoongi's. The kiss was brief, but that was okay because it was meant to be just a quick reflection of his overall affection towards him.

"I've never been better," he mumbled shyly. Yoongi chuckled and tugged Jimin closer to him by their conjoined hands. Their lips met once again, but this time Yoongi had deepened the kiss, making it so dramatic that Jimin was actually bent back a little to adjust to the motion.

"If you think that you can't get off that easily," Yoongi murmured into his lips. "You're wrong."

Jimin laughed against Yoongi's lips and nodded briefly, his nose brushing against Yoongi's due to the close proximity.

"I could kiss you all day, Min Yoongi."

"I just might take you up on that."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Guys, at the concert I was like living my life, enjoying things, watching RM with like a passion cause he's my bias, and they're singing Make it Right, and my gaze wanders cause like, I'm pretty far from the stage and it's honestly kinda hard to make out the boys and all of a sudden I see _Yoongi and his hand is in someone else's hand_ and I can't tell who the fuck it is, cause I've only been paying attention to RM, and JK, Jimin, and JHope both had dark hair and their all in like the same outfit, so I furiously follow him across the stage, but I fucking loss him and all I'm thinking is like " _oh my god did I just witness a Yoonmin moment right in front of me_." AND I LOOKED ON YOUTUBE AND I DID. JIMIN LITERALLY COMES UP TO YOONGI, PUTS HIS ARM ON HIS CHEST, STOPS, GRABS YOONGI'S HAND TO LOOK AT AND THEN WALKS AWAY DRAGGING HIS ARM ACROSS HIS CHEST AND I'M DEVASTATED IT WAS THE MOST MAGICAL THING I'VE EVER WITNESSED.

aNYWAYS if you look up that performance from the Chicago 190511 video posted by theultimatedodo you can see it it's really cute. Hope you guys have been having a great week! I'll see you all again soon with another chapter :)


	15. Chapter 15

Jimin woke up to Jihyun running rampantly up and down the hallway just outside of his room.

Jihyun loved Christmas. Jihyun loved Christmas as much as a little kid experiencing their very first Christmas. He loved the food, the lights, the decorations and he loved spending the time with his family.

Jimin had always loved Christmas too.

He matured a bit over the years thanks to Jihyun's constant childlike wonder for the holiday. He had enough genuine joy for everyone in the family to be able to experience it second hand without going a little overboard.

Jimin smiled briefly to himself and sat up in his bedroom, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

His room was just the same as ever, nothing was special. That was, of course, the reality of Christmas. People expected it to stand out from any other day of the year, and while it did, it only did because of the people you spent the day with.

In the past, it had been enough for Jimin to spend the holiday with just his family. Open presents, eat dinner, all of the above, just the four of them.

This year, however, it didn't feel like enough.

Jimin wanted to spend it with the others.

He wanted to spend the day with Yoongi, and Tae, and Jin, and everyone.

He wanted nothing more then to see Namjoon's face when he saw this book on zodiacs that he had bought him this year and to watch Taehyung get teased for how excited he would surely get if someone bought him that watch he had been wanting for so long.

He wanted to be able to sit next to Yoongi and feel his warmth as everyone laughed and made jokes and had fun.

He wanted to see everyone at the dinner table, enjoying a diverse meal that his mother had taken all day to cook.

He wanted to sneak out with Yoongi at the end of the night and kiss him in the cold under the moon.

Jimin sighed dreamily to himself, getting caught up in the fantasy for a moment.

The perfect Christmas...

He lifted himself up out of his bed and ruffled his hair with his fingers as if reacquainting himself with reality.

But he couldn't spend time with them. Not today, not on Christmas. So he got to his feet and walked out of his room.

Jihyun glanced at him, a huge smile crossing his lips.

"Jimin! Merry Christmas!" He said happily. He raced over to him and wrapped his arms around his brother. Jimin laughed.

"Merry Christmas,' he said softly in response. Jihyun pulled away and smiled.

"Oh! And guess who's here?" He asked. "I mean it was supposed to be a bit more of a surprise, but I can't help it! I'm too excited!'

Jimin frowned slightly, glancing past Jihyun. As if on cue, Yoongi poked his head around the corner of the kitchen doorway.

"You thought I'd let you celebrate Christmas without me?"

Jimin broke out into a bright smile.

 _God_ , he was an idiot to think that Yoongi would ever let him be alone on Christmas.

"And don't forget us!"

Jimin was abruptly attacked from behind, and he knew the instant that the two fell to the ground that it was none other then Taehyung. He laughed wrestling the other boy off of him.

"Woah, what are you doing here?" He asked in surprise.

"Yoongi thought we should all spend Christmas together," Namjoon said, he peered down at Jimin with an amused look on his face. Jimin sat up and looked around, and sure enough, they were all there. Jin was in the kitchen with Yoongi, while Hoseok was standing next to Namjoon. He offered Jimin a hand.

Jimin took it, and Hoseok promptly pulled him up to his feet.

"And you know how Yoongi gets when he is determined to spend time with you," Hoseok said with a slight roll of his eyes.

"Unstoppable," Namjoon filled in. "He gets _unstoppable_ , I don't know how he convinced my dad to let me spend Christmas somewhere else so last minute but... Here we are."

"Well, I thought it was a lovely idea!" Jimin's mom chipped in. "I mean I know that you boys have only been dating for a little while but it's so sweet like he's already a part of the family."

Jimin's face reddened a bit.

"Mom-"

Jimin's mom interrupted by leaning forward and kissing Jimin briefly on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas baby," she murmured. She turned away from Jimin. "Jihyun, I better not catch you loitering near the cake."

" _How do you see everything_?"

Jimin's mom wandered off into the kitchen, leaving Jimin alone with his friends. He smiled and looked around at them.

"I still can't believe you're all here," he said.

"Yeah, only one I couldn't get was Jungkook. Sorry, I did try," Yoongi murmured. He came up behind Jimin without warning resting his head on his shoulder and wrapping his arms around his waist. He let his head brush against Jimin's.

"It's okay, his parents are pretty protective," Jimin murmured. "All of this on its own is already one of the most thoughtful gifts I've ever received."

"So much for the scrapbook, you gave him last year huh," Namjoon joked, gently elbowing Jin in the side. Jin chuckled.

"I didn't know him last-"

"I know buddy, I know."

Namjoon laughed pleasantly and took Jin's wrist.

"Look, I've got something to give you."

The two boys walked over to the Christmas tree and began to look at a few of the presents under it. Jimin could tell that Namjoon wrapped one of them.

It was like the wrapping paper wrapped around his had just been sloppily taped around the box.

"If you think that's all I've gotten you, you're crazy," Yoongi murmured into Jimin's ear.

"Yoongi, I-"

Before Jimin could even finish the sentence Yoongi had slipped a small wrapped box into Jimin's hand. Jimin looked down at it wordlessly.

The box was perfectly wrapped, honestly, he was half convinced at first glance that a professional had done it.

Even so, he took the small ribbon that held the shiny box shut between his fingers and pulled it loose.

He pulled the lid up and peered in.

It was a small silver necklace with a long bar and a date engraved into it. Jimin crowned inquisitively at the small numbers.

"Is that..."

"The day we met," Yoongi responded. "So you'll never forget our anniversary."

Jimin openly scoffed turning to look at Yoongi.

"So _I'll_ never forget our anniversary?" He exclaimed. "What makes you think _I'd_ forget?"

"Well, we both know _I_ wouldn't forget," Yoongi teased back pleasantly. He looked up a little more to meet Jimin's eye and as he did so, his nose brushed against Jimin's. "And someone's got to be the forgetful one so that in thirty years when we start to drift apart, I can be mad at you for forgetting our anniversary."

"Don't be ridiculous. In thirty years _you'd_ forget, and at dinner, I'd start crying over a glass of wine because you used to treat me like I was special, and _whatever happened to that_?" Jimin continued pleasantly. Yoongi laughed at that.

" _My_ husband? Drinking wine on our anniversary?"

Yoongi tightened his grip around Jimin's waist.

"I don't think I'd want my husband drinking on our special day."

"Husband huh?" Jimin observed. His heart skipped a beat at the mere thought. _Married to Yoongi_ , wouldn't that be something?

"Well if we're together for thirty years I'm sure I'll have proposed by then," he assured.

"Yeah? How long would we need to be together then? For you to propose?" Jimin implored.

Yoongi's lips were so close to Jimin's that they were almost touching at this point. If Jimin just moved a little closer he could...

Yoongi pulled away and moved his hands down to Jimin's giving them a small pat.

"I can't let you know all my secrets," he said teasingly. "Now... Where's my present?"

Jimin's face reddened.

He had spent ages before today wondering what to get Yoongi for Christmas. He had never imagined that Yoongi would be so hard to shop for.

A ring was too much like a proposal and Yoongi didn't really wear necklaces so that was out of the question. Shirts were too impersonal, ties more of a gift for a husband than a boyfriend.

Jimin didn't really think it was appropriate to get Yoongi any other clothing items (he couldn't think of anything specific), and a photo album wouldn't work this early on in their relationship...

He had stayed up nights on end trying to figure out exactly what he wanted to give Yoongi.

Something personal, something romantic, something _perfect_.

No pressure there.

So after scouring through tons of internet articles, and asking all of his friends what Yoongi liked the best Jimin had settled on a bracelet.

It wasn't anything much. Just a silver solid bar that would loosely hang off of Yoongi's wrist. Jimin had gotten one thing engraved into it, just to make it special, it read Yoonmin.

It was dumb and stupid and was _nothing_ compared to the necklace, but still, Jimin handed Yoongi the small package.

Her nervously watched as Yoongi unwrapped the present, and smiled at the small bracelet.

"Yoonmin?"  
"Our names combined," Jimin mumbled in embarrassment. "If you don't like it-"

Yoongi interrupted Jimin by leaning in close and placing a brief kiss on his lips.

"I love it," he said. "Thank you."

"Jewelry, really?" Taehyung teased. "Are you two a bunch of girls?"

Jimin scoffed.

"Oh, so are we just forgetting about what you got everyone last year?"

"Those rings were-"

As if able to hear how it sounded Taehyung stopped talking and pursed his lips.

"Okay, that was different."

Last year for Christmas Taehyung had bought everyone solid black rings. There wasn't really anything special about them, but everyone knew that he had spent a lot of time to find the perfect gift.

He had been pretty excited, even got one for Jungkook, who had pleasantly referred to them as 'friendship rings'. Of course, everyone had relentlessly teased Taehyung for getting them jewelry, etc, etc. But no one had really minded them at all, in fact, most of them still wore the rings.

"You should open my gift to you Tae," Jimin stated. He hummed. "Let me go get-"

"I put all the presents in your room under the tree," Yoongi interrupted. Jimin glanced at him, somewhat surprised but smiled.

"Thanks, hyung," he mumbled. He looked at Tae. "It's the big one under the tree."

Opening presents was one of Jimin's favorite parts of Christmas because he loved to see his friends and family's reactions to what he had gotten them. Their joy and gratitude were one of those things that truly made Christmas such a special time for Jimin.

He watched as his friends passed around presents, opening their gifts one at a time with huge grins on their faces. Clothes, jewelry, and food were handed out and by the end, everyone had a lot of cool new gifts to wear.

Jimin was talking Taehyung through a video game that Yoongi had given him. Taehyung paused in the middle of the conversation to read over the back of the game box, and in that time Jimin glanced at Yoongi.

He was surprised to see that Yoongi was holding the small box Jimin had gotten him in his hands. The lid was on, and Yoongi peered at it quietly. He observed the wrapping that JImin had spent hours on, checking each and every tightly tucked corner. Then he pulled the lid off and looked at the bracelet.

Jimin would've given anything to know what was going through his head.

Before Jimin could even consider opening his mouth to ask, however, Yoongi had lifted the small bracelet out of the box and was struggling to put it on. Jimin just watched him for a long moment, admiring the way that his eyes zoned in on the small piece of silver, how the corner of his tongue peeked out from between his lips as he really concentrated.

A small smile crossed Jimin's lips.

"Yoong, let me help you with that."

Jimin scooted over to Yoongi's side and took the ends of the bracelet delicately between his fingers. He fastened it with ease.

"There."

Yoongi peered down at the bracelet, without even a hint of amusement on his lips. Jimin didn't let that bother him in the least.

"You mind helping me out on my gift too?"

He pulled the box out of his pocket and carefully took the lid off and removed the necklace. He held out to Yoongi who took the necklace tenderly. Jimin turned his back to Yoongi and didn't move as he lifted the necklace over Jimin's head and began to fasten it behind his neck. As his fingers fiddles with the hook, they brushed against his neck, making Jimin shiver slightly.

Yoongi's fingers were so cold.

"There you go."

His hands retracted from Jimin but Jimin caught them before he could place them very far away from him. He enveloped one of his hands with his own and lifted it up to his lips. He began to blow hot air on it thoughtlessly, and then, when his fingers were still cold, placed his hand against his cheek.

Yoongi raised an eyebrow towards him, looking amused.

"Jimin, what are you doing?" He asked him. Jimin didn't look at him.

"Your hands are so cold."

He dropped the hand that he was holding and picked up the other one, repeating the same warming technique. Between both his hands, hot breath on it, and then placing it against his cheek to finish warming it.

"You're so cute," Yoongi mumbled.

Jimin's cheeks reddened and he lowered Yoongi's hand.

"Why were your hands so cold anyway?" He asked.

Yoongi chuckled and lifted his hands back to Jimin's cheeks.

"Doesn't matter. You know, when your cheeks are this red they are so much warmer?"

"Shut up," Jimin mumbled in embarrassment.

* * *

After the presents came dinner.

Apparently, Jimin was a huge idiot because Yoongi had stayed over all night to help his mother prepare food, and Jimin hadn't even known.

They made traditional Christmas food for everyone to enjoy. Bulgogi with sweet potato noodles and kimchi. His mom had apparently also made some walnuts wrapped in persimmons for dessert, while Yoongi had made some sugar candy.

And because Jimin's mom was so obsessed with international food, they also made some stuffing and gravy.

It was incredible.

Jimin had never imagined when he met Yoongi that he would be such a good cook, or so excited to help out his family with things like that or to even get along with his family this well.

Jimin had never imagined _any_ significant other he had would ever get along with his family this well.

"Jimin, you okay?" Yoongi asked.

They had all finished eating, including Jimin, he just hadn't finished his persimmons yet.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jimin responded. "Just full. Thanks, mom, thanks Yoongi."

"Dinner really was incredible," Namjoon agreed, and all the others followed suit.

"Who'd have ever guessed the scariest guy in school with be such an awesome cook. Why aren't you in culinary school?"

Jimin shuffled in his spot at the table and then stood up. He quickly began to clean off the table. It was the least he could do after all. Yoongi and his mom had done all the cooking.

Once he had finished clearing off the table, he was caught off guard by Yoongi taking his wrist. He gave him a short smile, and then glanced at Jimin's parents.

"Mind if I borrow your son?"

"Not at all," Jimin's father sad with a laugh and a wave of his hand.

Yoongi didn't waste another second, he pulled Jimin towards the front door.

"Grab a coat, we're going outside."

"What about you? Where is your coat?" He asked frantically. Yoongi shrugged.

"I don't have one."

Jimin rolled his eyes.

"Hypocrite."

Jimin went into his room grabbing the two heaviest coats he owned. He brought them back and handed one to Yoongi.

"No wonder you got so cold earlier."

Yoongi stuck his tongue out at him playfully but put the coat on.

"Thank you, _namjachingu_."

Jimin's face burned but Yoongi paid no mind to it, he took his hand again and took him outside, pulling out to the sidewalk before dropping to a leisurely pace.

They walked in silence, for the most part, each just listening to the sound of the other breathing softly beside them.

Jimin liked having quiet time with Yoongi. It meant that he had time to gather his thoughts about all the things Yoongi had been doing recently and there was a lot to think about today.

Yoongi was so social with his family, and it didn't need to be said that that was a stark contrast from how it was at school. He hated to wonder again, but he couldn't help but wonder what it was about him that made everyone hate Yoongi so much at school.

 _Geez_ , what had he done? What could he have possibly done to make everyone in college be so scared of him?

Jonghyun's words came back to mind as Jimin walked.

 _"Okay so apparently his freshmen year he actively tried to make a number of friends. There were five of them and they hung out every weekend."_

Knowing Yoongi now, it didn't seem like such a crazy concept. Yoongi _could_ be friendly, and he was no stranger to saying something that would satisfy the other party whether he wanted to say it or not. Jimin had caught him saying things to his family left and right that he knew Yoongi was just saying to make them happy.

 _"Anyways, rumor has it that none of the boys in the group really like Yoongi because he was naturally quieter than the others."_

That in itself was painfully true. Even when around their friends Yoongi was mostly quiet. He could be energetic and outgoing at times, but most of the time it simply wasn't like that.

 _"After a while, they were so sick of him that they decided to teach him a lesson. Once they had earned his trust-"_

Once they earned his trust _what?_ God, Jimin was going to go crazy trying to figure out what on _earth_ had happened back then.

"Yoongi," Jimin started. Yoongi's steps slowed to a stop. He took Jimin's other hand and before Jimin could ask anything he was closing the distance between them.

"Why did I bring you out here?" He asked thoughtfully.

Jimin's cheeks pinkened again.

He wouldn't ask Yoongi about what happened. Yoongi had made it clear he would tell him when the time was right, and JImin was determined to respect that... But that didn't in _any way_ explain how on _earth_ Yoongi had known what he was going to ask.

"Yeah."

Yoongi leaned forward, his nose gently brushing Jimin's before he tilted his head and his lips pressed against Jimin's.

When he pulled away, Jimin was pretty sure that it no longer mattered how cold it was outside, because right here, against Yoongi, with his lips so close to Jimin's... Well, Jimin kind of never wanted this moment to end.

"I wanted to kiss you, without the others around," Yoongi explained. He pressed his lips to Jimin's again chastely. "Is that okay?"

Jimin nodded shyly and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Merry Christmas," Jimin murmured.

"Merry Christmas to... Who?" Yoongi teased lightly. Jimin groaned and buried his head in Yoongi's neck.

"Merry Christmas namjachingu."

Yoongi laughed, his shoulders bouncing a little at the action.

"Merry Christmas Jimin."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Sorry about the extra long hiatus guys! Three chapters this week to make up for it! Hope you guys can forgive me!


	16. Chapter 16

Jimin sighed, pausing briefly as he set his suitcase in the corner.

He leaned over it for just a moment, looking around the room before him.

It was a mess.

Clothes were thrown across the floor luggage scattered here and there. Even worse, boys were bouncing about, spreading the mess. He watched as Namjoon stumbled over a ball, and as Jungkook bounced on Taehyung's bed. He barely contained a laugh as he watched all the commotion.

Boy, he really had missed this.

And finally, _finally,_ it would all go back to the way it was before.

Someone tossed a pillow at Jimin's face, but he caught it before it hit him. He chuckled and scanned the room for his attacker. He was surprised to find Jungkook looking at him with a mischievous look on his face.

"Oh, you're on Kook," he stated. He tossed the pillow back and raced across the room to a stack of pillows for ammo. "I'm declaring war on Jeon Jungkook! The floor is lava, _general rules apply_."

The other boys in the room stopped what they were doing and all started racing up off the floor.

"Hyungs are on Jungkook's team!" Namjoon announced. Hoseok nodded his agreement, but Jin scoffed.

"Speak for yourself old men, I'm on Jimin's side!"

Jimin started to toss his teammates pillows.

"Aim!" He directed. They all raised their pillows. "Fire!"

Pillows started flying from every corner of the room. The first casualty was Taehyung. He reached down for a pillow, and fell off the chair was his island.

"Tae is down! _Tae is down_ ," Jungkook yelled.

"Take down Namjoon, he's the weakest link!" Jin announced. They all started aiming for Namjoon who toppled over onto the floor trying to grab a pillow. Jimin began to jump around, moving from the bed to a chair to another chair, to a suitcase.

That was his fatal flaw. Once he was on the wardrobe by the door a pillow came out of nowhere, knocking him to the ground. He groaned.

"Crap, I'm out."

The chaos raged around him, but he was surprised when a pair of shoes appeared before his eyes. He looked at them with wide eyes and then looked up at the owner of them.

He'd never seen him before.

He had dark shaggy hair, with dark eyes and thin lips. He was tall, taller than Jimin, and had a smug look on his face.

"Oh, hello," Jimin said friendlily. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes, actually. My name is Lee Daejung, I'm looking for Yoongi, Do you know him?" He asked politely. He held out a hand for Jimin to shake, and Jimin hesitated unsurely.

He was fairly certain that no one in this school would actively seek out Yoongi, especially not voluntarily. And there was something in the way that this... Daejung spoke that made Jimin hesitant to see the sincerity in his statement.

His words were so... So oddly deliberate.

"I'm Jimin, Yoo-"

Before he could finish introducing himself before his fingers could even brush Daejung's, his wrist was grabbed and he was curtly pulled back, away from the older boy.

Jimin looked up in surprise to find that it was Namjoon who had pulled him away.

"You don't need to talk to this guy Jimin," he assured curtly. "He's no one important."

"But-"

"Go talk to Tae and the others," Namjoon commanded. That surprised Jimin. Namjoon wasn't usually so aggressive towards the boys. In fact, Jimin couldn't recall a time that he was ever aggressive to him.

Jimin didn't move, he just looked at Daejung suspiciously. He considered speaking again, protesting against this obvious childlike treatment but he thought better of it when he glanced at the look Namjoon was giving Daejung.

Jimin has never seen him so angry.

He turned away from him and walked towards Taehyung.

"I'll see you around," Daejung called after Jimin. Jimin gave him a flustered look over his shoulder, weirded out to find that Daejung was smirking after him.

He shivered and elbowed Taehyung.

"Hey," he mumbled distractedly. Taehyung glanced at him and seemed to notice his discomfort.

"You okay?" Taehyung asked, momentarily ignoring the practical wrestling match that Jin and Jungkook were partaking in over on Taehyung's bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jimin assured. He decided not to talk about the person asking for Yoongi.

It was probably nothing anyway.

Jungkook yelped, kicking his feet wildly in the air.

"I yield, _I yield_."

"Team Jimin wins!" Jin announced excitedly. He pumped his fists in the air and then rushed over to Jimin and Taehyung giving them high fives. Jimin let himself laugh at the elder boys excitement.

"It was nicer when you guys were all back in your hometown," Jungkook grumbled. Jimin actually laughed.

"Oh, so you're saying that you didn't miss us at all?" He asked teasingly. Jungkook shot Jimin a glare.

"Absolutely not."

Jimin was about to argue that more when suddenly the door to the dorm closed. Jimin looked over quickly and found Namjoon standing there, his hands in his pockets. His expression was still cold.

He wasn't looking at anyone in particular, he was just staring off. His eyebrows furrowed downwards, his mouth hanging partially open.

As he stared off like that he glanced over and noticed that everyone in the room was looking at him wordlessly. At first, he just glanced back to the spot he had been focusing his glare on, but the minute it clicked in his mind that everyone had been staring at him a bright smile crossed his lips.

"Is Jungkook really pretending like he didn't miss us?"

That seemed to make everyone forget his momentary bout of anger but it didn't make Jimin forget. He watched Namjoon carefully, noting how his body was still tense.

He brushed through the group of friends, acting like everything was completely normal, before grabbing Jin's arm and whispering something into his ear.

Jin tensed a little and grabbed Namjoon's wrist. He was at just the right angle for Jimin to read what he said.

 _"Are you sure?"_

Jimin pressed his lips together.

 _Sure about what?_

But he didn't ask it aloud.

"I should get back to unpacking. If we don't finish this today, we won't ever finish it," Jimin said pleasantly. Jungkook perked up and smiled brightly.

"Can I help? I feel useless just sitting around here," he said. Jimin nodded.

"Yeah, can you move Namjoon's books? I don't know why he got so many for Christmas when he already has too many."

"And he doesn't read any of them," Hoseok agreed with a sigh. "He buys them and he doesn't read them."

"I'm busy!" Namjoon protested. "I'll read them eventually!"

"He'll be on his death bed and he still won't have read those books," Hoseok said, turning away from Namjoon at that. Of course, that was his mistake. Namjoon took that opportunity to hit him across the head.

But he didn't whisper anything to him.

So whoever that Daejung was Namjoon knew, and Jin knew, but Hoseok didn't? Namjoon had always been closer to Hoseok then Jin, they hadn't even met Jin until recently. So why would he tell Jin but not Hoseok?

Unless... Unless that Daejung really _did_ know Yoongi.

Jimin tried not to think about it.

He _had_ to respect Yoongi's privacy. If Yoongi wanted him to know something he would tell him. _He would tell him, he would tell him_ , _he would-_

"Hi everyone."

Jimin sharply turned around, smiling widely.

"Yoongi!"

He had just seen Yoongi a week ago. But a whole week felt like a long time to be away from Yoongi when they had spent every day together for the last few months.

He rushed over to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around his waist, pressing his chest against Yoongi's.

"I missed you," Jimin continued shyly.

"Hello Jimin," Yoongi said pleasantly, a small mild smile crossing his lips. "I missed you too."

Yoongi's eyes flickered down to Jimin's lips and his heart skipped a beat. It _had_ been a week since Jimin had gotten to kiss Yoongi. To say he was starved for attention was probably an understatement.

Yoongi started to lean in but before he got close enough for Jimin to feel even slightly sated, Namjoon came over.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" He asked. Yoongi didn't look at Namjoon, his eyes didn't leave Jimin.

"Can it wait?" He asked.

"Trust me... I wouldn't interrupt this unless it was important," he assured. Yoongi glanced over at Namjoon and sighed.

"Alright."

He turned back to Namjoon and pressed his lips to Jimin's forehead.

"I'll be back."

"Tell me about it?" Jimin let slip before he could help himself. Yoongi smiled and nodded once.

"If it's important."

Jimin could tell it was important. He watched the dark expression roll over his face when Namjoon started to talk.

Jimin knew it was about Daejung. There was nothing else it could be about. He saw the way that Jin's eyes wandered to the pair and he took his time to nonchalantly walk over to the pair and say something quietly to Yoongi.

No one else seemed to notice it.

No one else was seeming to notice _any_ of this.

It just made Jimin _that_ more annoyed.

All of the Hyungs except for Hoseok were in on some big important secret, and Jimin just knew that no one was going to tell him about it.

Yoongi was great and all and clearly cared about him a lot, but sometimes Jimin thought that Yoongi had a habit of babying him just a little bit.

Jimin nervously picked at his palm with his fingers, trying not to make it too evident that he was worrying.

Yoongi happened to glance over at Jimin and noticed him.

Jimin tried to hide his hands behind his back so that Yoongi would notice his habit. He smiled.

Yoongi didn't smile back. He said something to Namjoon, patted Jin's shoulder and then headed back over to Jimin. He ruffled his hair thoughtfully with one hand and gave him a thoughtful, but concerned expression.

"Are you okay?" He asked him. Jimin nodded.

"'Course I am!" He assured with a nervous laugh. He gestured towards Namjoon. "Was it important?"

"Not at all," Yoongi said brushing off Jimin's concern. "Do you want to go get some ice cream?"

Jimin hid his disappointment with a nod.

"Let me grab my shoes."

That was it.

If Yoongi wasn't going to tell him, then screw it. Screw it all! Yoongi hadn't ever just sat back and waited for him to tell him what was going on in his life when it was important. He just inserted himself into the situation, and he fixed it.

This situation was obviously on the same level as Jimin's, for crying out loud Jimin had _never_ seen Namjoon so angry.

So for once, Jimin was going to be assertive. He was going to insert himself into the situation. He had to figure out what was going on, whether Yoongi would tell him or not.

He made a mental note to ask Taehyung tomorrow to help him investigate as he slipped his shoes on.

"Let's go!" Jimin said to Yoongi pleasantly, and he took his boyfriend's hand, pulling him out of the dorm room.


	17. Chapter 17

"What kind of ice cream do you want?"

Jimin squinted at the display, looking at the assortments.

"I don't know," he admitted. "What are you thinking about getting?"

Yoongi hummed and thought over the ice cream flavors.

"Mint chocolate chip," Yoongi decided. He tilted his head. "Do you want to share a bowl?"

Jimin nodded and stayed back as Yoongi ordered two scoops of the ice cream.

He didn't seem any different.

He didn't seem worried or pressed or anxious or any of the above. Instead, he was cool, collected and just as he always had been.

He led Jimin to a table and talked to him silently, asking him if he was ready for the up-and-coming semester.

Jimin kept his cool as well. The mint chocolate chip was good, and everything that he spoke about was stable and cool. In the past, he hadn't been good at hiding aspects of his personality from Yoongi. Jimin suspected that was partly because he didn't want to keep secrets from the older boy.

That still stood, but he also knew that Yoongi had always been able to tell when Jimin was keeping something from him. While he wasn't actively hiding anything from Yoongi at the moment, he knew that in the past, Yoongi would have seen his hesitance, and called him out on hiding something from him.

The fact that he wasn't now made Jimin think that a part of him wanted him to do this. He wanted him to find out about whatever was going on and had affected him in the past.

Jimin kept his suspicions to himself and instead rested his arm on the table while he played with his spoon.

"Yoongi, do you think you'll ever get tired of me?" He asked.

"No," he scoffed practically as soon as the question had left Jimin's mouth. "You're different than the other people I've met. You see parts of me that no one else does. That's why we are together."

"You're really something," Jimin said, a small smile gracing his lips. It flickered away after only a moment. "So even if you were upset with me and we got into a fight..."

"We're both adults, aren't we? We can talk it out," Yoongi insisted. "Why are you asking this?"

Jimin didn't respond. He just set down his spoon and stared blankly at the ice cream.

"Jimin."

Jimin didn't look at Yoongi. It was _killing_ him inside to risk his relationship with Yoongi over this secret. He wished he would just tell him... Or even more, he wished that Jimin was simply patient enough to wait for Yoongi to tell him. Yoongi reached across the table and took Jimin's hand in his own. It made Jimin rethink this whole thing.

Maybe... Maybe he should-

"Look who it is! Min Yoongi, long time no see!"

Yoongi's hand moved away from Jimin's so quickly that he was surprised by the action. Jimin looked over to see who could possibly elicit such a reaction from Yoongi and wrinkled his nose upon seeing that it was Daejung.

Daejung looked just as surprised to see Jimin.

"Hey, I met you yesterday, right? Jimin?"

Jimin nodded his head once and noticed out of the corner of his eyes that Yoongi was clenching his fists. He looked... Mad.

"Yeah, Daejung, I see we've met again," he stated. He couldn't rightly say that it was a pleasure.

"What are you doing here Daejung?" Yoongi asked. There was a bite in his voice and a shift to the way he was seated. He squared off his shoulders, clenched his jaw. It honestly made Jimin a little nervous.

"Just thought I'd come by and see what the old shop was like," he replied with a hum. "I see you got Mint Chocolate Chip. Remember when I introduced you to that flavor?"

Jimin's eyebrows furrowed.

"Oh, are you two old friends?" He asked. Daejung pouted.

"What so Yoongi never told you about me?" Daejung asked. He looked over at Yoongi. "What did I mean nothing to you?"

Yoongi didn't respond, instead, his glare intensified, so Daejung sighed and turned his attention to Jimin.

Jimin found Yoongi's silence odd but decided not to comment on it for the time being. Maybe this interaction would bring up some answers anyways.

"What about you Jimin? What are you to Yoongi?" Daejung asked, pulling up a chair to the table without asking if it was okay.

"Oh, we're-"

"Friends," Yoongi interrupted.

Jimin did his best not to look surprised. He just nodded his agreement slowly.

"What else would we be?" Jimin asked.

Daejung's amused expression dropped, his eyes going between Jimin and Yoongi slowly. He huffed.

"I don't know," He said after a long moment of silence. "Something else I guess."

"Nope, just friends," Yoongi continued. "Anyways. look at the time, Jimin, didn't you have somewhere to be?"

Jimin bit his lip but got to his feet.

"Yeah. Guess so," he mumbled. "I'll see you around Yoongi."

He waved and left the table without another word.

* * *

"Geez, I want to be mad, but I can't be!" Jimin blurted. Taehyung rolled over on his bed, raising a single eyebrow.

"Why can't you be?" Taehyung asked.

Jimin picked up a notebook from his desk and then set it back down.

"Well! Because-" He sighed. "Yoongi wouldn't lie about us dating unless it was over something serious."

"You trust him a little too much," Taehyung said with a sigh. He rolled up so that he was sitting cross-legged and hugged a pillow to his chest.

"Isn't that what you're supposed to do in a relationship?" Jimin responded. He sat down next to Taehyung unsurely. "Blind trust right?"

"Idiots say that," Taehyung said waving it off. "Yoongi is great and all but he gets more suspicious by the day. I'm not saying you break up with him but you have to figure out what is going on."

"He's not ready to tell me yet," Jimin replied. "And after what happened today, it seems like he's going to try and protect me rather than tell me what's going on with this Daejung."

Jimin let out a sigh of frustration and grabbed a pillow on the bed tossing it to the ground.

"I _have_ to figure out what's going on. I have to help him!" Jimin exclaimed. "Yoongi goes silent whenever Daejung talks to him, and that's not like him. Daejung must be dangerous. So you have to help me too."

Taehyung grumbled in response.

"What, why do I have to help?"

"Well, aren't you curious!"

"Not in the least."

Taehyung got up from the bed and stretched.

"Besides, I have better things to do then stalk your boyfriend," he continued nonchalantly.

"But Tae, he made Namjoon mad," Jimin blurted. Taehyung froze in his spot.

"He... What?"

"He made Namjoon mad. He made Namjoon made and he didn't even want me talking to him," Jimin continued. "Isn't that weird? All he did was say hi, and Namjoon was pissed."

Taehyung turned around to face Jimin, nibbling thoughtlessly on his fingernail.

"Shit."

He stood there, bouncing a little in his spot.

"You're really going to make me do this aren't you?"

Jimin jumped up in excitement.

"Okay! Great!" He blurted. "So I'm thinking we need one more person to help us out. It can't be anyone close to Yoongi, so that leaves out the rest of the friend group."

Taehyung frowned deeply, tilting his head to the side.

"Then... Who were you..."

Jimin grinned.

* * *

"You want me to _what_?"

"Trust me, it's just as crazy as it sounds."

"It's not crazy, it's not even illegal!" Jimin protested. He reached across the table, grabbing Jihyo by her hand. She looked surprised by the action, but not opposed. "You know a lot of people who might have known Yoongi in the past. I just need your help to find out the truth."

"The truth?" Jihyo responded with a sigh. "And... Let me guess, you can't just _ask_ Yoongi?"

"If I could-"

"Right, you would've."

Jihyo withdrew her hands from Jimin's, but smiled anyway, giving him a short nod.

"What even are you two to one another?" Jihyo asked. "You've never said but, you seem like more then friends."

Jimin nodded.

"We're dating," he replied. "Do you have a problem with that?"

Jihyo chuckled and put both of her hands on the table.

"Let's find out Yoongi's secret!" She exclaimed confidently.

"For Yoongi!" Jimin cheered enthusiastically.

"For Yoongi!" Jihyo agreed, putting her hand into the air. They both looked at Taehyung expectantly who rolled his eyes and waved his hands in the air, mocking excitement.

"For Yoongi!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Short chapter because the next one should be long ;) See you guys soon, hope you're all ready! And I hope everyone is having a good summer!


	18. Chapter 18

"Okay, so where do we start?" Jihyo asked. Jimin pressed his lips together and spread a number of old college yearbooks out across the table.

"I figured we'd look through the yearbooks from the last few years. Maybe we'll be able to find him in the pictures."

"Who are we looking for again?" Taehyung asked softly.

Jimin squinted his eyes at the yearbook.

"Yoongi or Daejung," he responded. "If we can figure out if they were close, and who all Yoongi was close to in the beginning then we know just who to ask about their falling out."

"Falling out?" Taehyung asked.

"Well, the reason for the rumors," Jimin replied. "The reason that Daejung is now bothering Yoongi so much…"

"I still don't understand why we can't just ask Daejung about this himself," Taehyung mumbled.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure the guy that made Joon angry is going to tell us the truth about what happened, and not try to cause drama with the whole situation," Jimin deadpanned. "And Yoongi would kill me if I talked to Daejung behind his back."

"We should do our best to find out what's going on without making Yoongi upset," Jihyo agreed. Jimin hummed and looked at the worn pages of the yearbook as they flipped through it from page to page. Taehyung, meanwhile, snorted.

"Right, because looking up something he specifically won't tell you won't make him upset," he stated. Jimin ignored him, in favor of watching the changing pictures before him. He was hoping to recognize any of the people, searching desperately for Daejung within every picture. Five minutes passed, and nothing and then suddenly-

Jimin placed his hand down on the page before him.

" _Wait_ ," he interrupted. Both Taehyung and Jihyo froze, and Jimin looked over the picture. He looked once, twice, and then one more time _just_ to be sure that he was right.

"The architecture club," Jimin mumbled softly. "Look, both Daejung and Yoongi were in the Architecture club."

Jimin hadn't seen any pictures of Yoongi from before he met him, so seeing one of Yoongi in his freshman year of college was a little odd. He looked pretty much the same, his cheeks were maybe a bit more filled out back then, and his eyes more bright.

The oddest thing about him in this picture was possibly that he was smiling so brightly, hanging off of Daejung giddily. Jimin's eyebrows furrowed and a heavy feeling fell over him.

It looked like him and Daejung had been close.

"Her!" Jihyo blurted suddenly, ripping Jimin from his thoughts. She had her finger on one of the taller girls in the picture. "Hwang Eunbi, is friends with one of my friends' sisters and I know _just_ where to find her."

Jimin smiled and nodded once.

"Okay, let's go."

* * *

"Oh, Yoongi and Daejung?" Eunbi asked, nursing a bottle of water in her hands. They had caught her in the middle of a workout in one of the neighborhoods gyms. "Yeah, they used to be really close. I don't know, they partnered together a lot when we did projects with the club."

"Did they hang out, outside of architecture club?"

"Oh, all the time, they were in another club I think," she replied with a nod.

"You don't seem very freaked out by Yoongi," Taehyung observed, shoving his hands in his pockets. She hummed, brushing her dark hair out of her face.

"Why would I be? Those rumors are so cruel, and just that- rumors. When I met Yoongi he was actually rather nice. He likes to do things for people without really letting them know what he's doing," she said. "He would bring water bottles to every club meeting, but he never said anything. The next year when suddenly water bottles weren't there, everyone was so confused. Nobody even noticed Yoongi had been doing it."

"Really?" Jihyo asked, her eyebrows raising. "I think that's the first nice thing I've ever heard anyone say about Yoongi."

Jimin made a face, which Jihyo surprisingly seemed to catch.

"Well, other then Jimin, but that's different."

"It's sad," Eunbi agreed with a sigh. "Yoongi didn't ever do anything to deserve how cruelly he is treated."

"What happened?" Jimin pressed. Eunbi shrugged, shifting her weight from one leg to the other.

"I don't know. It didn't have to do with the Architecture club," she responded. Jimin, Jihyo, and Taehyung all simultaneously shrunk back in disappointment. There went their only lead. "You guys should ask the people in the other club they were in."

"What other club?" Jimin asked, perking up slightly. She shrugged.

"It was like a music club or something. It was, uhm, Daejung, Yoongi, Namjoon-"

"Kim Namjoon?" Jimin interrupted in surprise. Eunbi gave him a slightly aggravated glare at having being interrupted, so he raised his hands in embarrassment.

"Yeah, Kim Namjoon and Moonbyul," she replied. "They met on Thursday's… I don't remember for the life of me what they actually did though."

"Thanks, Eunbi, I owe you one," Jihyo said with a bright smile. Eunbi laughed and brushed back her hair.

"Anything for you Jihyo. Good luck finding out whatever you guys are looking into," Eunbi said. The three of them smiled at her and waved goodbye as they walked away. Once she was out of earshot, it was Jimin's turn to start talking again.  
"That explains one thing at least," he mumbled. Jihyo nodded her agreement, but Taehyung still looked confused, so Jimin elaborated. "Yoongi and Namjoon used to know one another because they were in the group together, and _that's_ why Namjoon was mad, he knows what Daejung did."

"But when we first spoke about Yoongi to Namjoon he acted just like everyone else. Shouldn't he know that the rumors aren't true?" Taehyung asked. Jimin didn't respond. He just wrinkled his nose.

Things weren't adding up, and he was pretty sure that it wasn't just because the author of whatever story he was in had written herself into a plot hole she was trying to find her way out of.

If Namjoon had known Jimin then why had he… Well, why had he…

Jimin's line of thought suddenly failed him as he started to recall the conversations that he had with Namjoon about Yoongi before he knew anything about the older boy.

Namjoon had never warned him about Yoongi. He had never spoken any rumors about him or told him to be careful around him. He just noted that Yoongi's behavior towards Jimin was uncharacteristic of him.

"Except that he never said the rumors were true," Jimin mumbled. Taehyung's frown deepened.

"What? Don't be ridiculous," he started, but Jimin could hear the wavering in his voice. He was thinking it over, he was realizing that Jimin was right. "Well, damn."

"Moonbyul's classes get out in twenty minutes at the Philosophy building," Jihyo blurted. Taehyung looked over at her, a partly horrified expression settling across his face.

"How do you know that?" He asked. She shrugged.

"I just asked Naeyong, who asked Mina, who called Jenna the exchange student, who texted Sunmi, who was with Hwasa on a date and Hwasa told her what Moonbyul's schedule was," she replied as if it was nothing at all. Taehyung's nose wrinkled.

"Dude, that's creepy as hell."

"Creepy or not, at least now we know where to find Moonbyul," Jimin replied. He looked at Jihyo, giving her a smile. "And can I just say, you are a fantastic addition to this group."

"Thank you," Jihyo said, giggling softly. "I do pride myself in my ability to find things out."

Taehyung rolled his eyes.

"You two are the most ridiculous people I have ever met," he mumbled. Jihyo frowned cutely and bumped shoulders with Jimin's.

"Next time let's just make it the Jihymin Detective Agency."

Jimin scrunched his nose but nodded seriously.

"That's probably a good idea," he agreed. Taehyung sighed overdramatically, but a small smile spread over his face even so. Jimin couldn't help but smile too. When he had imagined what his college life would be like, it was never imagined to be like this.

He never thought he would enjoy spending time studying with his friends, or that he would meet a guy who liked him as much as Yoongi. He had _especially_ never thought that he would be with his best friend, and a random classmate running to all sides of his school campus trying to figure out what his boyfriend was hiding from him. _Especially_ , especially not when he wasn't even afraid that said boyfriend was cheating on him.

Honestly, he kind of loved this. These were the kinds of things he would remember when he was old and couldn't remember his favorite grandson's age anymore. These were the kinds of stupid memories that would stay with him forever.

* * *

"You want to hear about Young Nation?" Moonbyul asked, leaning against the brick wall behind her thoughtfully. "It's been a while since I've thought about them."

Her head fell to the side making her platinum hair fall in her face. She brushed it behind her ear and sighed softly.

"It's been a while since I've even talked to them."

"Young Nation?" Taehyung asked. Moonbyul nodded, smiling nostalgically.

"Oh yeah, we were a band," she replied. "Of course, none of us were great at anything, but Yoongi could play the piano, Daejung could play the guitar, and when Namjoon and I got together with the rest of the guys we wrote the most amazing songs."

"A band?"

"Yeah! We played venues and everything," she replied. She laughed and looked down at her hands. "I still have some of our music at home. We never got big or anything, but we were passionate about the things we did."

She hummed.

"I was even learning how to play the bass. Namjoon was going to do something too, but we told him that he would break an instrument if he ever tried to pick it up."

Taehyung laughed into his hand.

"God, he'd snap a violin in half if he held one for even a second," he chuckled.

"You bet it, and we _all_ knew it," Moonbyul agreed. "He and Daejung would get into the worst arguments, and it left just Yoongi and I to try and keep the peace."

"Is that why you guys broke up the group?" Jihyo asked, her eyes wide. "Because of problems between Daejung and Namjoon?"

A troubled expression spread over her face, and she looked up at the group, _really_ looking at them for the first time since they had arrived.

"How do you guys know about us anyways?" She asked suspiciously. You all fell silent.

If Namjoon didn't want you guys knowing about Daejung, and Yoongi didn't even want Daejung knowing that you guys were dating, then surely Moonbyul felt the same way about the guy and even if she _was_ willing to tell you guys about Daejung, if she had really been so close to Namjoon and Yoongi would she tell them knowing that those two didn't want her to know.

"Uh," Jimin started, still unsure of what exactly he wanted to say. Luckily, before he could continue Taehyung jumped in.

"We found one of your old posters, cleaning out an old room," Taehyung piped up. "We saw your names together and wondered what all you guys had been about."

Moonbyul hummed.

"Oh, I can't believe those things are still around," she stated.

The three of you exhaled in simultaneous relief and Jihyo looked over at Jimin, raising a single eyebrow.

"So, _that's_ why we brought him," she mumbled, too quietly for Moonbyul to hear. Jimin chuckled, and Taehyung sharply elbowed all of them.

"We were never popular," she mumbled, falling right back into the daze of nostalgia. "But we didn't care. People could have booed us off the stage, but we just enjoyed performing."

"If you guys were so happy-"

A shadow fell across Moonbyul's face.

"People change," she mumbled. "Well… Really people realize that they are worth more than they are treated."

"What do you mean?" Jihyo asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Daejung… Well, we didn't realize it when we were first making the group, but he was controlling. He liked to have things his way. Honestly, Yoongi, Namjoon and I got along the best. Daejung we got along fine with but our best memories are the three of us together. We would go through phases where we'd want to go get ice cream, and we would all want the same flavor, except for of course Daejung. He'd get so mad that he was the only one who wanted a different flavor then us that he would pressure us into getting the same flavor as him."

"Why?" Taehyung asked, wrinkling his nose. Moonbyul shrugged.

"When you're young you don't really know any better I guess. We just bonded over how most days we hated Daejung, and we moved on you know? We were in a monarchy and we would have loved to overthrow the government, but Yoongi was too lazy for that."

Jimin's heart skipped a beat that the mention of Yoongi's name.

"What was Yoongi like then?" He asked softly. Moonbyul laughed.

"I doubt he's changed much. Lazy as hell, stubborn as a mule, but one of the best friends you'd ever make," Moonbyul said happily. "Actually, he's the reason that our group fell apart in the end. Daejung had a crush on him."

"What?!" Jimin, Taehyung, and Jihyo all blurted at the same time. Moonbyul giggled.

"Yeah, he was madly in love with Yoongi, and god, Yoongi didn't even notice. He was so happy to just be friends with all of us, to be in a band, to be in college," Moonbyul stated. "Yoongi was so blunt too, all the time, that Daejung kept his cruelty towards us hidden from Yoongi. He knew that Yoongi wouldn't stand it if he knew just how mean he was to the two of us."

"He was meaner to you two then to all three of you?" Taehyung asked. Moonbyul nodded.

"Daejung was controlling, and Yoongi didn't know half the extent of it, and honestly, I doubt that he even does to this day."

"You never told him," Jimin murmured in awe.

"We had been preparing for weeks to do this performance at this bar that was super popular at them. I mean the planning was excruciating, we knew the date for months, but when the date neared… Daejung suddenly decided that we shouldn't do it, and Yoongi went off on him."

All three of them leaned forward, growing closer to Moonbyul as she spoke.

"We performed the venue without Daejung and one by one he ruined all of our lives," she mumbled. "I got fired from my job, Namjoon's professors started failing him… Then, out of nowhere it all just stopped, and Yoongi broke ties with Namjoon and I."

"That's it?" Jihyo blurted. "That's how it ended?"  
"We heard rumors floating around of Yoongi dating Daejung. Then the rumors that Yoongi was this awful person," Moonbyul looked up from her hands. "We tried to tell people they weren't true but Yoongi came up to us one day and told us to stop. He was so mad. We just… Did. Then, a while later, Daejung moved away, and none of us ever talked to one another again."

Jimin's heart was heavy. He tried not to but, it wasn't even seconds after Moonbyul had finished speaking that he felt something wet on his cheeks and something salty fall on his tongue. He wiped the tears from his face and then wiped his hands on his pants. Then, before he could think it through, he grabbed Moonbyul's hands.

"Thank you," he said softly. "For being Yoongi's friend."

Moonbyul raised her eyes to Jimin's. They were a little red.

"Some friend I was," she mumbled.

"Call him," Jimin said softly. Then rethinking it slightly. "Well call him in like a week or else he'll kill me."

Moonbyul laughed, and her head fell slightly to the side.

"You guys didn't just find an old poster did you?" She asked. Jimin pressed his lips together firmly.

"No," he said after a long moment. Moonbyul gritted her teeth a little bit.

"Don't tell me…"

"I'm his boyfriend. Jimin. Park Jimin," he introduced. Moonbyul pulled away from him with a surprised laugh.

"Park Jimin? No way! Namjoon used to talk about you all the time. Does that mean…?"

"Yeah! Namjoon and Yoongi reunited a little after Yoongi started pursuing me-"

"Yoongi started pursuing you?" Moonbyul interrupted. She grabbed ahold of Jimin's wrist. "No way, not Min Yoongi."

"Boy wouldn't leave me alone," Jimin reassured with a chuckle. Moonbyul shook her head and pulled her hands away from her, running her fingers through her hair.

"Look I've got work in twenty minutes," she stated. "But… I plan on keeping in touch. Don't be a stranger Park Jimin."

She laughed and turned to Taehyung and Jihyo.

"And…"

"Kim Taehyung," Taehyung piped up.

"Park Jihyo," Jihyo added. "Well, Jisoo but-"

Jimin's eyebrows raised.

"Really?" He asked. "I didn't know that."

She shrugged.

"It doesn't really come up as much now that I'm in college," she replied. Moonbyul chuckled and patted all three of them on the top of their heads one at a time. She ended with Jimin. She smiled at him.

"If you want to find out the rest. You'll either have to figure it out from Yoongi, or Daejung. I know what you're thinking. If you talk to Daejung Joon and Yoongi will kill you right?"

Jimin nodded mutely and Moonbyul laughed.

"Honestly, as long as you don't let him walk over you like he walked over us, I have this weird feeling that things will turn out okay."

Jimin's eyebrows furrowed.

"Are you saying..."

"Talk to Daejung," Moonbyul replied. "It's the most logical next step."

She waved over her shoulder as she walked away, and the three of them watched her disappear. Once she was out of earshot, Jihyo glanced over at Jimin, scrunching her nose.

"So…"

"I mean, I can't really just _talk_ to Daejung," Jimin mumbled.

"That _would_ be crazy," Taehyung agreed. Jimin bit his lip.

"But, it is the most logical next step," Jihyo agreed.

Jimin nodded slowly.

"But you're not going to do it," Taehyung stated dryly.

"Right, of course not," Jimin denied. Even he wasn't convinced by his words.

"You would never talk to Daejung," Jihyo added.

"Never," he mumbled.

* * *

" _Daejung_!"

Daejung looked up at Jimin in surprise, and honestly, Jimin was a little surprised with his own aggressiveness as well. _And_ also surprised that Jihyo's intel had checked out. Daejung really _did_ hang out at the library all night.

"Uh, Yoongi's-"

"Boyfriend," Jimin said firmly. He grabbed the book that Daejung had been reading and he threw it onto the floor. Daejung's eyebrows raised. "And I don't appreciate you coming after Yoongi the way you are."

"Oh uh-"

"I don't want any excuses," Jimin responded firmly. "I've heard the story a _million_ times from Yoongi. But I want to hear it from your worthless lips. What did you do to _my_ Yoongi?"

Daejung stared at you, seeming to sense something about the situation wasn't what it seemed, but when Jimin didn't stop at all to correct what he had said, Daejung cleared his throat.

"Alright… Fine, just… Sit down and be quiet okay?"

And so Daejung explained everything.

He told Jimin about the truth. The fact that he was insecure and he was selfish, and that he knew all these things to be true. He admitted that when he met Yoongi who was so self-assured when they first met, he decided he wanted to break him. He told Jimin that when Yoongi found out that Daejung was torturing his friends he went to them behind their backs.

" _You can do whatever the hell you want to me. But, you leave them alone."_

And just like that, Daejung began his torture.

He didn't go perfectly in detail, but what he did describe was pretty clear. He blackmailed Yoongi into dating him. He emotionally abused him. Some days he physically abused him. He broke down Yoongi's will, and then when finally Yoongi got tired of it, Daejung assured him that the only reason he was letting Yoongi go was that he didn't think he was useful anymore.

He spread the rumors. He provided the "evidence" and Yoongi let him.

"Yoongi, broke my heart," Daejung admitted. "You'd think that would have fixed me you know? Made me realize the reason Yoongi never liked me back was because of how shitty I have always been."

Jimin stared at him, and Daejung laughed.

"It just made me realize that controlling people… _Jesus_ , that can be fun. I got bored, thought I'd come back and see how the old gang is doing."

Jimin had been taught that hate was a strong emotion that was generally a leap from what people were actually feeling. Jimin had never truly hated someone. Sure, he had been angry before, but hardly ever at anyone who hadn't done something to him personally.

Looking at Daejung now, and Jimin felt what it was like to truly hate someone.

To look someone in the eyes and genuinely fell hatred towards him was practically foreign to Jimin, but he felt disgusted to be in his presence. He got to his feet and walked over to Daejung. He shoved his finger into the boy's chest, which actually made Daejung wince.

"If you ever come near Min Yoongi again," he said, his voice shaking with the anger he was feeling. "I will not rest until I have ruined your life the way that you attempted to ruin Yoongi's. I will drop out of college to chase you across the country. I will expose your selfish, _greedy_ ways to every person you ever meet. I will make sure you never get a job. Make sure you never find it in yourself to love again, because I would do anything to protect the man I love from the likes of you."

Jimin grabbed a fistful of Daejung's shirt and with a strength, he hadn't even known he had lifted Daejung out of his chair by his shirt.

"You're like that I don't hurt you now for what you've done to him. I mean it, in ten minutes, the name Min Yoongi better not even be a passing thought."

Daejung's face was red. He actually looked scared.

Was Jimin scary?

"Well, Yoongi, you heard the man. I don't think dad wants us talking anymore."

Jimin would've thought that Daejung was just being a _cocky_ idiot, but the way that he was looking over his shoulder… Jimin turned around, his cheeks pinkening when he saw Yoongi standing there.

Long sleeves, heavy eye bags, shallow look.

He looked devastated.

Jimin had never seen him look like that. He walked over to him instinctively and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Hey, uh, don't tell me you're mad," he mumbled. Yoongi just stared at him blankly. He seemed so… Weirdly empty. Jimin looked back at Daejung, the fire in his eyes must have been seen because Daejung got to his feet so fast that it knocked his chair over.

He opened his mouth to speak but seemed to think better of it. He just grabbed his stuff and… Left.

Jimin turned back to Yoongi, his expression softening as soon as he saw the older boy.

"Yoongi," he whispered. Yoongi looked away from him, his eyelids heavy over his eyes.

"I can't even protect myself," Yoongi mumbled. Jimin's eyebrows raised.

"What?"

"Why would you ever want to be with someone-" Yoongi's voice cracked, actually cracked. "Who loves you more then he loves himself?"

His face was red, his nose was red, his everything was red. Jimin grabbed his arm and gently began to rub the pad of his thumb over his arm.

"Hey, relax, what's going through your head?"

"You're going to leave me," Yoongi replied, his voice so quiet that at first Jimin didn't even hear him. That's when it clicked what he said. He chuckled, thinking it was a joke.

"When did our relationship roles do a 360?" He asked with a chuckle. Yoongi didn't speak, his eyes kept trailed to the ground. Jimin's heart sunk. "Hey, are you kidding? I wouldn't leave you for anything."

Yoongi still wouldn't look at him, so Jimin ducked his head, forcing Yoongi to catch his eyes.

"Yoongi, you showing one _small_ sign of weakness, isn't going to make me not love you," Jimin stated softly. "I've never been happier than when I am with you, why would I throw that away for anything?"

Yoongi's eyes flickered away again but they were back after a moment. He cleared his throat.

"Yeah?" He asked, the left corner of his lips twitching upwards slightly. Jimin put his hand on his cheek and smiled.

"Yeah. I'm not lying when I say that I love you," he replied softly. "I think you know that."

Yoongi cleared his throat.

"I just spent so long telling myself that when you found out you would leave me," he replied softly.

"You found out about my problem and you stayed with me," Jimin stated. "Unlike you, I'm not a hypocrite. You should've just told me."

Yoongi stared at Jimin in silence for a long moment, and then his lips spread into a hesitant smile. He leaned forward, his nose brushing Jimin's before giving him a chaste kiss.

"How did I get so lucky to have landed a guy like you?" Yoongi mumbled against Jimin's lips. Jimin wrapped his arms tighter around Yoongi and pulled him closer to his body.

"I ask myself that every day."

He made a note to himself to pay extra attention to Yoongi these next few days. To remind him that no matter what came between the two of them, they had each other's backs and that Yoongi would love him until he was long and gone.


	19. Chapter 19

When Jimin said that things fell back to normal as if nothing had ever happened, he truly meant it.

Like a dream, everyone found themselves able to just… Go back to the way they had always been.

Without so much as a passing word or a strange glance. Everyone just accepted the new information they had been provided about Yoongi and Namjoon and _everything_ and went on with life. The only _new_ addition to pop out of the entire debacle was the appearance of Moonbyul in Jimin's everyday life.

She didn't spend all of her time with you guys, which honestly nobody had expected from her, but she still spent more time than most people had thought she would.

Her reunion with the guys had been one of the more heartwarming things that Jimin had experienced since meeting Yoongi. He had hardly ever seen Yoongi smile so largely or get up so fast to greet anyone. He saw her before Namjoon did, and when Namjoon realized what was happening he smiled too, giving Moonbyul a hug.

It was so cute to watch the three go back and forth about things that they used to do together their first year. They'd all poke fun at one another for old habits (and habits that they still partook in), and they spent the longest time just catching up on all of their dreams and hopes for the future. It was so precious.

Jimin found it hard not to smile too goofily as he watched his boyfriend interact with his friends… People he had cared about so much he had risked his everything for. Jimin's hand grasped at Yoongi's and he rested his head on the older boys' shoulder. It made Yoongi look at him every time, no matter what he was doing.

"I love you so much," Jimin would murmur, even though he knew he didn't have to say anything for Yoongi to know that at this point. It still made Yoongi's smile grow just a bit warmer. Jimin knew that he liked to hear those words, that affirmation, and Jimin was more than happy enough to give him _at least_ that.

"I love you too," he would murmur back, his voice _just_ loud enough that Jimin could hear it.

Jimin loved these interactions just a little too much. Not only because of the way they made his heart skip a beat or because of the small little smile that Yoongi would hide with a cough and the back of his hand, but because when they had those moments, they were only for the two of them.

No one else ever noticed the small interactions and made fun of them or anything. They would instead just be little secrets for Jimin and Yoongi to share amongst themselves.

 _But_ , anyways, on days like these, when Yoongi was busy with homework, and Jimin had finished all of his he was _extremely_ difficult to handle. Even he knew that was true.

In the past he had been described as clingy, and he knew that some people found it to be a little annoying. He used to try and keep the feelings to himself, but Yoongi always told him to be himself, so recently he had decided to lean right into it.

… Quite literally.

His body was splayed across Yoongi's lap, his arms crossed to prop his head up on the armrest. He was humming softly to himself, nothing important as he played distractedly with his fingers and Yoongi was using his back as a place to set his homework.

They were in Jimin's dorm, as per usual and pretty much everyone was around. Well, except for Moonbyul. She had been busy this week with other obligations and so she was _there_ instead of here.

It felt kind of like it had when they had all first got back to school. Just a bunch of boys, doing homework, and having a good time. In-between _more_ homework of course.

Jin got up from his desk and sighed a bit loudly. Jimin turned his attention to the taller boy and watched as he walked over to Yoongi, setting his hand on his head. Yoongi grunted at the action, his face drawing together tighter in frustration at having been bothered.

"What?" He mumbled. Jin's lips drew into a small pout.

"I'm hungry," he replied. Yoongi rolled his eyes, his gaze falling on Jimin's. Jimin smiled up at him and it made Yoongi smile a little too. He felt Yoongi's body relax and he closed the textbooks he had out, tapping Jimin's back, once, twice, and _three times_. Jimin was quick to sit up, letting Yoongi wrap his arms around his waist loosely while Jimin buried his face in his chest.

He wasn't sure if he was tired, or bored or all of the above, but he wanted nothing more then to be as close to Yoongi as possible. Yoongi could kind of just sense when Jimin was being clingy.

Of course, he shouldn't be surprised by that. Yoongi was always really good at being there for him, he always knew when something was up.

"You should go get something to eat then," Yoongi murmured, his voice unwavering. Jimin couldn't help but snort at the deadpan reaction, and he laughed even more when he felt Yoongi lurch a little- knowing that Jin had hit him lightly on the head.

Yoongi shushed Jimin's laugher by burying a hand in his hair.

It seemed like the two were going to go back and forth more- but before either could put in a word, there was another loud exhale from across the room. Jimin jolted at the noise, looking across the room at the source of the sudden sound.

He shouldn't have been surprised to find that it was from Taehyung. He raised a tentative eyebrow at him and watched as his friend threw his papers on the floor, gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

"I'm so done with this!" Taehyung exclaimed dramatically. "School is too much, if I have to look at one more math problem, I think I'm going to _die_."

No one responded. Not because they hadn't heard him or anything but just because they all knew he wasn't really done. They all knew he had more to declare, and they were just waiting for him to finish his statement.

He didn't until he had shifted his body a little bit, giving himself a much more dramatic pose.

"We have to do something to unwind. We should all go to the amusement park!" He exclaimed. They all stared at him.

"What?"

Namjoon was the first to speak, looking up from the thesis that he was already starting to write. That was his mistake. Taehyung stood up and pointed at Namjoon.

"Amusement. Park. We are all going," he grunted. "School is too hard for us to not all let loose sometimes you know?"

Everyone continued their blank stare at Taehyung, which made Jimin feel the need to speak. He knew that Taehyung was frustrated because his parents had forced him to study all break, not allowing him a single chance to unwind, but that still didn't keep Jimin from feeling the need to poke a little fun at him.

"You do know that school _just_ started right? We haven't even had midterms yet," he stated pointedly. Taehyung cut Jimin a glare.

"So, you're telling me you don't want to go to the amusement park?" He asked Jimin. Jimin's nose scrunched.

"Well, actually-"

Taehyung sighed.

"I hate you guys," he mumbled. "Jin. Funnel cakes, Jimin, date night opportunities, Namjoon, physics. Jungkook will have a blast on the roller coaster, Hoseok is creepy good at those fair games. It'll be fun."

Hoseok jolted at the mention of his name, and Jimin noticed him shrug offhandedly at that.

"It _will_ be fun," he agreed. "What do we say we buy tickets to go this weekend?"

Namjoon's papers shifted as he dug around for his calendar. Jimin thought it was funny- how a guy that smart had to write down everything in his calendar or else he would forget to get certain things done. He was in most people's words a mess.

But Jimin kind of envied him anyways.

"I'm free."

"If Namjoon's free, everyone is," Jin commented softly. He patted Yoongi on the head again, making Jimin gaze up at his boyfriend curiously. He was surprised to find that Yoongi's eyes were on him, not on any of the other guys. Jimin's cheeks flushed red and he swung his legs off of Yoongi.

"Time to go home?" He asked him. Yoongi nodded.

"If we're going to be going to the amusement park, then I have a lot that I am going to need to get done between then and now," he mumbled. He got to his feet and wandered over to the door, beginning to slide his shoes on. Jimin got up too, brushing his jeans off. He smiled at Taehyung.

"We're in too," he murmured softly. He pulled a coat off of the back of his computer chair and kicked on a pair of his own shoes. "I'm going to walk with Yoongi okay?"

Yoongi smiled at Jimin's words, waiting until he was close enough to draw him in against him, draping his arm over his shoulders. He beamed at the rest of their friends.

"Don't wait up. I might keep him out all night."

 _Everyone_ rolled their eyes at that. As if Yoongi would let Jimin be out past ten on a school night. He wasn't himself if he wasn't insisting that Jimin take better care of himself. Jimin could almost swear that since he started dating Yoongi he hadn't been healthier in his life. Yoongi had him walking thirty minutes every night, going to sleep early, _and_ eating breakfast every single day.

In the past he would have scoffed at the concept, but alas, it was now his reality.

And he wouldn't have it any other way.

"You sure you have time this weekend? Don't you have a test this Monday?" Jimin asked Yoongi softly. He just shrugged.

"I have all Sunday to study for that test. I think I can manage to spend a day out with you guys," he stated thoughtfully. Jimin hummed and glanced at Yoongi's things, his eyebrows furrowing.

"You've been carrying your backpack around all day," he murmured. "Let me carry it for a while."

He took the backpack off of Yoongi's back before he could protest it and stuck his tongue out at the older guy when he gave him a strained expression at the action.

"You're too much Park Jimin," Yoongi said with a thoughtful sigh. Jimin laughed at Yoongi's words.

"Yeah, but you know that you prefer it that way," he murmured back. He hooked his fingers on the straps of Yoongi's backpack and lofted it a bit higher on his shoulders. He winced at the weight of it all. "What do you carry in here? Bricks?"

Yoongi rolled his eyes.

"I have a lot of textbooks- you know that."

Jimin did know that. He honestly didn't really know how Yoongi was able to find so much time for him when he was taking 18 entire credits of classes. He never seemed stressed or worn out, even though he practically had a quiz a day, and ten pages of homework every night.

The only person that Jimin had seen to be busier was probably Namjoon, and that was just because Namjoon had decided to join _every club ever_ along with his 16 credits of classes.

It kind of made him wonder… After all, Jimin knew how classes worked nowadays. They started off easy and as the classes went on Yoongi would get busy and need to study and go to office hours and Jimin knew- just _knew_ that he wouldn't really get to see him in the later months.

He-

"Don't worry too much," Yoongi mumbled, interrupting Jimin's rapid fire of thoughts before they could get too out of control. He placed his hand on Jimin's head and ruffled his hair. "I will always find time for you; I promise you that much."

Jimin tried not to smile at the sappy statement, and he considered denying that he had been thinking that exact thing, but he knew that there was no point in it, so he just fell silent, letting his fingers reach blindly beside them until the cool air was replaced by Yoongi's warm hand against his.

"Sometimes I feel like… I just don't deserve you," Jimin thought aloud. Yoongi glanced at him, but there wasn't a trace of surprise littered over his face.

"You're stuck with me either way," he replied confidently. Jimin smiled and squeezed Yoongi's hand.

"I know," he murmured. Yoongi squeezed Jimin's hand back and let their shoulders bump as they walked.

"Well, what do you want to do at the amusement park this weekend?"

Jimin couldn't help but smile at that. He knew that Yoongi really only brought it up as a way to distract Jimin from his own thoughts, but he appreciated it either way. He liked spending time with Yoongi. He liked talking with Yoongi, and he couldn't wait for the amusement park this weekend either way.

"I can't in _words_ tell you how much fun it's going to be. First we have to…"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hey guys! I'm finally back- for good this time too! I have this whole story planned out- 26 chapters, we'll be done by March 11, and I promise I will not be missing any more weeks! Sorry for the crazy long hiatus! Thanks for sticking with me. These next six weeks are going to be great!

All of your support is crazy awesome, and so unreal and I appreciate every comment and message and "this story is one of my favorites ever" you guys are way too kind to me. Thanks! I promise I'll try my best not to disappoint you guys again!


	20. Chapter 20

"Hey… Thanks for inviting me to come with you guys to the theme park."

Jimin glanced to the side, his eyebrows raising in surprise at Moonbyul's words. He still wasn't really used to how grateful she always acted to be included in the group. Jimin had always felt like it was pretty cut and dry. She _had_ been best friends with Namjoon and Yoongi. It just made sense that she would join the group and fit in with everyone the best she could.

And she fit the dynamic well. She was snarky, and fun to be around, and honestly, Jimin had never questioned her presence with them. She was perfect for them, in a sense.

"Couldn't imagine coming without you," Jimin stated surely. He felt Yoongi stirring at his side, which surprised him a bit. The amusement park was a small drive from their University, and Yoongi had _not_ been excited about how early everyone wanted him to wake up for the event. Jimin thought he had been sleeping, but apparently that wasn't really so.

" _I_ could imagine it," he murmured back. "I'd be able to actually sleep in peace."

Moonbyul rolled her eyes at Yoongi's words and reached across Jimin so that she could smack Yoongi in the head.

"You're a brat you know that?" She teased.

He hummed and rested his head back down on Jimin's shoulder, but a mere glance to the side told Jimin that he wasn't in the least bothered by the hit as he had a small smile settled over his lips.

Just to make this journey, the boys had to ask Jungkook's mom if they could borrow her minivan- after all no normal car could seat eight people comfortably in it. Moonbyul, Yoongi and Jimin were in the furthest back row, right behind Jungkook, Taehyung, and Hoseok.

In the front seat Seokjin was driving, and Namjoon was directing...

Luckily, Jungkook was _also_ directing because already Namjoon had tried to lead them down four wrong streets and get off at two wrong exits. Moonbyul had appeared to be a tad bit stressed at Namjoon's continued inability to direct them well to the right location, but she also seemed to be enjoying the chaotic atmosphere either way.

Jimin was glad that she seemed comfortable, he was sort of worried that she would feel left out of the group and honestly hadn't expected her to agree to come today but he was glad, nonetheless.

Jimin and Taehyung had stayed up until... At _least_ four in the morning working on their homework for the weekend so that they wouldn't have to worry about it on Sunday, so they were both pretty tired when they woke up only a few hours later to go to the theme park.

Luckily Seokjin had supplied them with a _large_ amount of caffeine- enough so that Jimin was certain he could make it through the day without letting Yoongi see just how exhausted he truly was.

It was only about a forty-minute ride between Seoul and Everland, so when they finally got to their exit the whole car was buzzing with excitement. Jungkook, for one, couldn't stop talking about all of the things he wanted to do and all of the rides he wanted to ride.

It had been a while since the group had gone to Everland so Jimin understood the excitement. Usually when he went, he just wandered around trying the different sorts of food and watching his friends have a good time while grooving to the songs playing over the loudspeakers.

It would be the first time he came here with a significant other.

His eyes wandered over to Yoongi and he idly wondered what the day had in store for him.

"Let's ride a roller coaster first," Jin suggested, his eyebrows raising as he made the suggestion. Jin could almost swear that half the group tensed at the mere suggestion- himself included. Normally when they all came to amusement parks they split up and just sort of met to eat together every once in a while, but this time around, it was clear that Taehyung kind of wanted them all to spend the time together.

Jimin wasn't sure exactly what it was... Maybe it was the resurfacing of Moonbyul in Namjoon's life and the realization that once upon a time Yoongi, Moonbyul, and Namjoon had all been close friends but as of recently Taehyung had been _extremely_ clingy. He didn't seem to really want to let anyone out of his sight- not even Jungkook.

While Jimin _thought_ it was particular, he knew that whatever Taehyung was doing through he probably wouldn't be very willing to talk about it, and if it was feelings of insecurity it would likely pass quickly. He wasn't very worried about his friend.

He _was_ worried, about riding any of the roller coasters at this theme park, however.

He wasn't sure what it was. The height, the speed, the _sheer insanity_ of it all. Really, who _built_ roller coasters? Who was the person who had been sitting around wondering how to spend their time and had _genuinely_ thought it would be fun to build giant dangerous _fast_ train tracks in the sky for people to risk their lives on every day?

"Are we sure we want to ride a coaster first...?" Hoseok voiced, swallowing thickly as he looked at the paper map that Seokjin was holding. "I mean, it's not that I'm scared I just... I would hate for Moonbyul- _yeah_ _Moonbyul_ to get overwhelmed or something."

Moonbyul scoffed, her cheeks growing a little pinker as the attention of all of the boys turned to her.

"What? Me? I ride roller coasters all the time," Moonbyul insisted, crossing her arms over her chest. "Kind of sounds like _you're_ the scared one."

"Well... It is... _Tall_ ," Namjoon commented, clearing his throat nervously. Jimin followed his line of sight, and his heart dropped at the sheer height of the drop on the roller coaster. "The T Express is 56 meters high."

"Wasn't there an accident on the ride too? The roller coaster just stopped, and everyone was stranded for ten minutes," Jimin added, his heart thumping in his chest as he stared at the roller coaster looming over the horizon. Moonbyul fell in step beside them.

"Someone died at one of the rides here, got hit by a spinning barrel," she whispered.

Hoseok took his place beside them all, looking at the coaster as well.

"Really?" He asked. "M-Maybe we should start off with a smaller ride... To ease Jungkook into everything!"

Jungkook- who had been gazing longingly at one of the nearby stands of cotton candy looked over at the mention of his name, his eyebrows raising.

"What?"

"Yes! Let's start with Racing Coaster for Jungkook! So that he doesn't get scared!" Namjoon agreed. Jungkook still looked wildly confused by the accusation.

"I'm not scared of roller coas-"

Moonbyul rushed over to him before he could finish what he was saying, hooking her arm around his neck and giving him a sympathetic look.

"Don't you worry at all, we'll ease you into the roller coaster life," Moonbyul said assuringly. Namjoon took off leading the pack, confidently directing them with the map towards Magic Land where the alleged coaster was kept.

"Isn't Racing Coaster in Kids Village...?" Seokjin asked hesitantly.

Racing Coaster _was_ in Kids Village and it _was_ a kids roller coaster. _That_ after all was the point. Starting with a small roller coaster, would be the way to start to keep everyone's heart from beating too hard off the bat.

Of course, a glance at Yoongi, and Jimin could deduct one _terrifying_ thing.

Yoongi wasn't scared of roller coasters.

It wasn't really anything he said, but Jimin could tell just by the way that he was acting... He was being so quiet, just looking around at all of the attractions as your small group passed them and looking at all of the people as they went about their activities.

He seemed to be lost in his own world, completely oblivious to everything that was unravelling around them. It made Jimin's racing heart slow down just a little bit, unreasonably comforted just to see his boyfriend at such ease. Jimin walked over to him, quietly slipping his hand into Yoongi's hand. Yoongi looked over at him at the action, giving him a soft gummy smile.

It was clear he couldn't tell just how terrified that Jimin was to be going on a roller coaster, and _God_ was he thankful for that. He didn't want Yoongi to know that after all they had been through, after some of the genuine scares that the two had faced, and the struggles of college life, that he was actually _scared_ of a roller coaster.

But he just couldn't help the fear that gripped his heart at the mere thought of being strapped into those metal death traps.  
Sure, he knew that it was _rare_ to die on one, but he still _could_ die on one and that was a scary _scary_ _thought_.

So instead of thinking about the roller coaster, Jimin tried to think about anything else. Namely, the boy right beside him. He watched in admiration as Yoongi took in the park that he had never visited before, and watched the way that... Yoongi's face didn't really change to express his emotions, but his _eyes_ did.

Jimin couldn't really explain it, but he could only tell what emotions were going through Yoongi by the way that his eyes flitted from one place to another rapidly, full of nothing but pure awe.

Jimin wasn't sure he could quite place a time in which Yoongi had been so excited around him.

Of course, it was his own negligence to pay attention to anything other than Yoongi that made him miss that the group was not in fact headed towards Magic Land or Kids Village or Racing Coaster.

Maybe if he had paid even the slightest attention to anything other than Yoongi's eyes he would have noticed that.

"It's even taller up close," Hoseok choked out wringing his hands out behind his back. Jimin barely prevented his head from bobbing up and down in agreement.

Namjoon truly was _awful_ at directing the group.

Somehow, they had ended up European adventure, standing on the path right in front of the tall wooden roller coaster.

"You know the T Express was once the steepest ride in the world?" Namjoon asked. The whole group turned their attention to him.

"It has a top speed of 104km per hour, and dips to a 77-degree angle."

As if to confirm Namjoon's words, the roller coaster came rushing past the long line that they all somehow found their way into, the rides occupants screaming in horror.

"Can wooden roller coasters even go that fast?" Moonbyul choked out.

"This one can," Jimin murmured.

Seokjin burst out in laughter at the words.

"How come you guys look like you have all seen a ghost?" He asked. Jungkook's eyes widened at that.

"If someone _did_ die at this park, could there be a ghost?" He blurted. Taehyung laughed at the accusation.

"I'm sure there isn't a ghost," he responded. "Not at this ride at least, this wasn't the one that the person died on."

As if sensing the tension that was building up in Hoseok's body, Seokjin crept up to Hoseok, letting out a quick " _boo"_ as he got close to him. Hoseok shouted in surprise, making Seokjin collapse into a ball of giggles, clearly amused by Hoseok's absolute horror.

"You guys are _ridiculous_. It's just a roller coaster."

"It's a wooden death trap," Namjoon mumbled.

And god did he seem right. The closer that you two got to the roller coaster, the more that Jimin's heart pounded. It didn't matter how close he was to Yoongi. He was scared, he was _terrified_.

He told himself it was going to be okay. Because Yoongi was there beside him.

But then as soon as they got into the ride, he knew it wasn't. The ride was loud and as the conveyor belt pulled the coaster up the rails, it felt like the whole coaster was being yanked forward.

Jimin was honestly terrified that the ride wouldn't make it up to the top of the hill and the full trip from the bottom to the top was a twenty second ride from hell. Luckily for JImin he wasn't very close to the front of the roller coaster, closer more to the middle. It felt almost safer to be there, versus the second row were Seokjin and Taehyung were or the back where Moonbyul and Namjoon were.

Yoongi sat next to Jimin, still pretty quiet as the roller coaster reached the top and for a split second Jimin thought that the rollercoaster was going to stop just then. He braced himself for the impending drop towards the Earth, more than relieved to find he still had a good few seconds before all hell broke loose.

He looked at Yoongi, a gentle smile crossing his lips.

"Are you nervous?"

Yoongi gave him a pretty calm look and he shrugged.

"Not really. You?"

Jimin swallowed hard and looked away from his boyfriend.

"Nah."

And then the roller coaster began to tip forward.

The thing about the T Express was that along with being loud, and fast and scary was that the ride shook like a literal _Earthquake_ situated in just the coaster that the two were in. Jimin could feel his body shaking hard against the restraints of the ride as it roared down the tracks.

In one hand, he wasn't really aware of anything that was going on around him. On the other hand, he could faintly hear himself screaming for his life. There was only really one small moment in which he was able to pause, and _breathe_ easily, and that was when the ride levelled out for a brief second, and he looked over at Yoongi.

Yoongi was laughing, the widest smiled spread over his lips as he felt the wind in his hair and enjoyed the pure exhilaration of riding so quickly through the air.

For a millisecond, Jimin felt calm. He was just happy to be there with Yoongi. Happy to see him so happy.

And then the roller coaster dipped again, and tears pricked at the corners of his eyes.

It felt like an eternity before finally the ride came to a stop. The roar of the coaster came down to the quieter tiks of the cart rolling along the track.

Jimin felt dazed from the sudden loss of wind in his face. His head fully ached from the rush of him screaming so loudly for so long, and when he turned his head, he could almost swear that he felt a small tear roll down his cheek.

He couldn't find the words to speak, so instead he just looked over at Yoongi, who still looked like a child who had been given candy for the very first time.

" _Let's ride it again_ ," Yoongi exclaimed excitedly.

"Huh?"

Unluckily for Jimin, as it turned out he was too whipped for Yoongi to tell him no when it came to riding the roller coasters.

He ended up riding the T Express with Yoongi, Taehyung, Seokjin and Jungkook six times before they moved on to the next roller coaster. And then a VR Roller coaster.

Namjoon, Moonbyul, and Hoseok eventually got to break out from the group, going to play arcade games on their own while Jimin was presented with relentless torture as he rode the roller coasters with his friends again, and again, _and again_. He honestly believed that the only thing that got him through the whole mess was how purely _happy_ the rides seemed to make Yoongi.

No matter how many times they rode them, he laughed and smiled. Not that Jimin could really hear it over his own screams of fear.

Jimin knew that Yoongi could tell just how scared he was by the way that he looked at him between every ride.

 _"You sure you want to ride it again? We could always do something different?"_

But Jimin couldn't ruin Yoongi's first time at Everland just because he was a _coward_. So, every time that Yoongi asked Jimin would smile politely and tell Yoongi that he really was having a good time and that Yoongi surely didn't need to worry so much.

Despite it being a boldfaced lie.

So after one of the seemingly countless times that the two of you had gone on the rides with the others, when Yoongi took his hand and told the others that they wouldn't be riding with them this time, Jimin was unsurprisingly put off.

"What's wrong?" He asked. "Aren't we going to ride again with Taehyung the others?"

Yoongi hummed and shrugged off-handedly.

"No," he mumbled. "I think it's about time we spent some time together just the two of us."  
Jimin's eyebrows rose.

"Are we going back to the T Express?" He asked. Yoongi snorted.

"Jimin I think if you were to ride another roller coaster you might actually die in the seat beside me," he teased lightly. Jimin felt color spreading over his cheeks at the comment.

"I hadn't thought you noticed..." He mumbled. Yoongi snorted.

"My hearing is out on my right side," he mumbled. "No... I'm taking _you_ to the scenic gardens now. We can grab some churros and just see what the place has to offer."

Jimin laughed, at the way that Yoongi's face lit up at the mere mention of Churros, suddenly being reminded of the fact that Yoongi _was_ a bit of a foodie at heart. He leaned happily on the boys' arm.

"Okay, if you insist. I _guess_ I'll let you take me on a cute amusement park date," he murmured.

"Well... I really just want to take you away to a corner of the gardens and put your lips to a different use then screaming," he mumbled teasingly. Jimin snickered at the suggestion behind the words.

"That's _hardly_ innocent," he stated back. "And here I just wanted to take a stroll with my boyfriend through the park."

Yoongi laughed, his shoulders bouncing as he tugged Jimin closer to him.

"Uh huh," he agreed quietly.

The two of them weren't quite to the gardens yet, but even so Yoongi started talking as to Jimin as if the hustle and bustle of the park around them wasn't going on at all. Jimin was kind of amazed by the way that Yoongi could just tune out all of the things that was happening around him to focus on one thing and one thing only... It was a talent he didn't think a lot of people had.

One that he adored.

"You like cute things, don't you?"

The question understandably threw Jimin off guard, he looked over at Yoongi, simply raising an eyebrow at him in silent question. To answer that, Yoongi pointed across the way at what looked to be your run fo the mill carnival game.

Hanging around the frame of the wooden game display was a large pink fluffy teddy bear. Jimin looked back at Yoongi his eyes wide.

"I'm going to win that for you," Yoongi said decidedly. Before Jimin could protest and say that he ddn't have to, Yoongi was pulling him across the way to the carnival game and was sliding the man there cash.

The game was simple enough, a ring toss. Toss enough rings over the bottles and you win a prize of your choice. Of course, the bear that Yoongi was gunning for was one of the bigger prizes, and as such, Jimin wasn't really sure Yoongi would be able to win it.

He had heard Seokjin mention before that it was no fun playing games with Yoongi- he almost always lost, and never really put his heart into the games so it felt like a strange challenge for Yoongi to put himself up to, but Jimin didn't question him.

Instead he took a step back as Yoongi threw ring after ring at the bottles cheering on his boyfriend excitedly.

An action that he was _happy_ to see pay off.

"I... I-I... Well... Uh..."

The man at the booth couldn't hardly get out a word he was so surprised staring at the rings stacked on the bottle that meant Yoongi would get a grand prize. Jimin wasn't sure _why_ the man was so surprised that he had been able to do it- He figured that if Yoongi had managed it so easily it must be a fairly simple game- but either way the man looked like what Yoongi had done should be impossible.

"I want that one," Yoongi said, pointing at the bear that he had promised Jimin only a few moments ago.

All the man at the booth did was breathily nod and hand Yoongi that toy.

"U-uh."

"Thank you!" Yoongi shot the man a large grin and turned his attention back to Jimin, brandishing the bear that was honestly about the same size as him. "Told you I would get you it."

Jimin could feel his face reddening as he stared at the large bear in Yoongi's arms, feeling honestly _really_ embarrassed that Yoongi went to the admittedly _easy_ effort of winning him the toy.

Sure, he had always sort of wanted a boyfriend to do this sort of thing for him- it was the classic high school romance date thing to do but to have someone actually _do_ _it_ for him? It was a bit embarrassing.

Even so, he happily reached forward, wrapping his arms around the bear.

"Thank you," he whispered. Yoongi hummed back and started to walk again so Jimin jogged forward, to keep up with him, his shoulders brushing Yoongi's. "But you know you didn't have to."

"I know. I wanted to," Yoongi replied pointedly.

Jimin opened his mouth to say something else, but before he could Yoongi had stopped again at another vendor- this one selling Churros.

One thing that Jimin _didn't_ like about Everland was that the place was _really_ expensive to eat at. The only other theme park he had ever been to was of course Lotte World, so he wasn't really sure whether or not this was a common theme at theme parks, but it was like ten dollars for a churro, and honestly he didn't want Yoongi to be spending that much money on him.

 _Sure,_ they were dating, but Yoongi did so much for him all the time, that it felt wrong to constantly let him buy things for him.

"Can I have two churros?" Yoongi asked, clearly not paying attention to Jimin's running thoughts. Jimin's eyes widened and he rushed forward, placing a hand on Yoongi's wrist.

"Let me pay for it," he insisted, his voice soft. Yoongi glanced back at him.

"I'll pay for it this time, don't worry."

"But you're always paying for me," Jimin murmured back, a pout spreading over his lips. Yoongi glanced over at Jimin, and his expression softened at the look that Jimin was giving him. He turned away from the churro vendor, and placed a hand in Jimin's hair, cocking his head to the side.

"Did I tell you? I'm applying for a job on-campus soon," he told Jimin. "Then I'll get paid even more then I already do from my parents and you won't have to worry so much about me paying for you."

Jimin opened his mouth to say that he would _still_ worry about Yoongi paying for him, but before he could Yoongi had turned back to the churro vendor and was handing him money for the sugar covered fried dough.

"Besides I just really wanted a churro, these things are the _best_."

The rest of the day was a bit more relaxing then the morning was. Jimin and Yoongi spent the afternoon n the gardens, walking around and talking for what felt like hours longer then it was, and then as night began to fall they found a place with their friends to watch the parade and settle back watching the firework show.

Jimin had never been the biggest fan of fireworks, due to their sheer _loudness_ and he could tell that Yoongi felt the same way by the way that he had his fingers would squeeze Jimin at every little explosion. But still, Jimin couldn't help but enjoy the night as he looked up at the exploding lights in the sky above him.

"Hey, Yoongi?" He mumbled softly. Yoongi turned his attention away from the fireworks and towards Jimin, a blank expression settled on his face.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for today."

Yoongi smiled and gave his hand a little squeeze- one that wasn't time for right after a firework had exploded in the air.

"Thank _you_ for today. I had a really good time."

Jimin did too and honestly for once he was glad that they had let Taehyung drag them all into doing something a little unorthodox so early in the year. He thought maybe Taehyung had been right. This had been _exactly_ what they all had needed.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

I didn't read over this as well as I could have but I really wanted to get this out today because you guys have waited LONG ENOUGH but it's 5am and I want to sleep T-T so here this is! Sorry I keep going so long between updates


End file.
